Bienvenue au Merry Christmas
by j'men baleck
Summary: Cette fiction est faite pour se détendre , si vous cherchez à passer un bon moment c'est ici. Cette histoire loufoque commence doucement je vous l'accordent mais une fois dedans on ne peut plus s'en passer :) .Les personnages c'est du grand n'importe quoi mais ils sont attachant alors venez lire. M parfois (Réécriture/Correction en cours)
1. De quiproquo en quiproquo

_**Yo ici j'men^^**_

 ** _Je viens de terminer la réécriture du premier chapitre de notre histoire avec l'aide de_** Yasei no Ajin ** _ma bêta, les autres arriveront...quand ils arriveront^^. Je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaire. J'ai un peu délaissé ce fandom mais je vais me rattraper bientôt_**

 _ **Sur ce, voilà la nouvelle version de la fan-fiction délirante du duo J'men Baleck**_

 _ **Bonne lecture**_

 **De quiproquo en quiproquo**

 _ **Chapitre 1**_

 _Salut je suis Tsuna à partir de maintenant c'est moi qui vais faire les introductions. Alors euuuuuuuuuuuuh... tout à commencer un magnifique lundi d'hiver pendant que tout le monde, enfin non presque tout le monde commençai_ _t_ _à travailler pour que le Merry Christmas puisse ouvrir ses portes dans de bonnes condition_ _s_ _. En effet il y avait deux personnes qui_ _manquaient_ _à l'appel car il...AÏE !_

 _-Mais pourquoi tu m'as frappé Reborn ?_

 _-C'est la pire introduction que j'ai jamais entendu Dame-Tsuna_ _._ _Tu n'es même pas capable de bien raconter une histoire pourtant si simple, c'est décevant._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé de faire ça ?!_

 _-Par ce que c'est une compétence que tu es_ _censé_ _avoir plus tard, quand tu sera_ _s_ _un grand parrain de la maf…-_

 _-Je ne deviendrai jamais parrain de la mafia ! Jamais !_

 _-Si tu m'interromps encore une fois je mettrais fin à cette chose stupide que tu appelles ta vie. Compris ?_

 _-OUI, Reborn-sama !_

 _-Donc comme je le disais avant de me faire interrompre **Dis-je en regardant furieusement Tsuna.** Savoir raconter une histoire est une compétence __essentielle,_ _pour tout parrain._

 _-Mais à quoi ça sert ?_

 _-C'est très simple, à se vanter_ _auprès_ _des autres et surtout_ _auprès_ _des filles après un combat gagné par ta famille ou toi_ _-_ _même._

 _-D'accord mais ..._

 _-Trêve de bavardage, je vais te montrer comment on raconte une histoire, écoute et apprend._

* * *

 **A deux kilomètres du Merry, nos deux retardataires se préparaient à partir au travail, avec seulement sept minutes de retard, exceptionnellement. Sortant nonchalamment de sa chambre un petit garçon à la chevelure d'or se dirrigeait vers son bienfaiteur à la recherche de réponse**

« -Dis Papoumugi, tu pourras m'aider pour mon DM s'il-te-plait ?

\- Des quoi ? **Demanda l'homme au chapeau de paille**

\- DM, ce qui signifie devoir maison. **Répondit son fils avec évidence**

\- Ah, ça va être difficile puisqu'on vit dans un appartement.

\- Trop drôle. **Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique en pensant que son père avait fait une plaisanterie**

\- Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? **Demanda très sérieusement le jeune père au foyer**

\- J'ai si honte kora ! **Fit le jeune garçon en se mettant la main sur le front**

\- Bref, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard.

\- En parlant d'appartement, tu n'as pas payé le loyer, il est mensuel je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Je sais bien mais je l'ai déjà payé le mois passé je vais pas le payé chaque mois quand même **? l'interrogea l'homme non conscient de l'absurdité qu'il venait de sortir**

\- Seigneur... Bien qu'il connaisse le niveau intellectuel de son père cela le surprenait toujours de l'entendre dire pareil sottise.

 **Puis coupant cours à la conversation, l'escargophone sonna**

 **[puru puru puru puru ...puru puru puru puru]**

 **GATCHA**

\- Mushi- mushi. **Dit le jeune fils en décrochant**

-Salut Colonello. Comment tu vas mon cher petit fils?

\- Très bien.

\- Ravie de le savoir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, passe-moi l'autre con s'il te plait ?

\- Tiens Papoumugi. **Fit le fils en tendant l'escargotphone à son père**

\- C'est qui ? **Demanda-t-il la mine suspicieuse**

\- C'est ton père. **Révéla MDC à Luffy**

\- Quoi mon père est devenu un escargophone ? **Cria le jeune homme avant de faire un bond en arrière surpris parce qu'il venait d'apprendre.**

\- Mais non idiot il...-

\- Pas le temps ! **Dit-il en raccrochant l'appareil**

\- Mais tu viens de…- **Se fit-il couper de nouveau**

\- Allez Colonello, on est déjà en retard grouille-toi ! **Cria-t-il en descendant les escaliers de l'immeuble en courant.**

\- C'est bon j'arrive » **Souffla-t-il en refermant la porte à clé.**

* * *

 **Quelques minutes plus tard. Nous retrouvons alors notre duo père-fils, en route vers leur lieu de travail.**

« - Je te trouve concentré MDC

\- Et moi je te trouve con tout court **L'informa le garçon avec un large sourire** Sans vouloir te manquer de respect, maintenant regarde la route plutôt que de perdre ton temps en commentaires inutiles. Tu roules hyper vite Papoumugi, ralentis un peu, veux-tu. La route ne t'appartient pas kora !

\- T'inquiète je gère ! **Le rassura le conducteur en lui faisant un clin d'œil sans regarder la route.**

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça. ATTENTION FEU ROUGE ! T'es complètement malade !

\- Oh, y'a pas mort d'homme.

\- Déjà on dit il n'y a pas et ensuite ce que tu viens de faire est une infraction de catégo…-

 **Soudain une sirène de police retenti. Pendant que la voiture de police** **se gare Luffy décida de faire de même sous l'influence de Colonello. Une jolie policière aux formes généreuses en sortit. Luffy baissa donc sa vitre avant.**

\- Vous êtes stupide ?

\- Nan je suis Luffy et vous ?

\- Miss O mais vous n'avez pas vu le feu connard !

\- _Mais c'est quelle lui répond en plus !_ **Pensa le jeune garçon**

\- Bien sûr que je l'ai vu c'est vous que je n'ai pas vu.

\- Quelle insolence ! Vos papiers ! **Ordonna la jeune fille en tendant sa main**

\- Ciseaux, j'ai gagné !

-Vous vous foutez de moi ? Ne bougez pas je vais chercher mon carnet d'amende dit-elle avant de s'éloigner

\- Mais bien sûr… »

* * *

 _ **Coupure**_

 _Désolé d'interrompre le récit. Non pas désolé en faite je m'en fiche complètement. Sauf si tu es une fille dans ce cas là milles excuses my lady. Eh oui il faut respecter les filles, après tout nous sommes des mafieux et non des barbares. A ton avis Tsuna, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?_

 _\- Luffy va recevoir une amende qu'il ne va pas payer._

 _\- Je ne spolierais pas la fin._

 _-Alors pourquoi tu m'as demandé ?_

 _\- Je ne sais plus, mais quoi qu'il en soit, ne reproduisez pas la scène qui va se produire avec un vrai policier votre plan ne risque pas de se dérouler comme prévu. Simple conseil._

 **Fin de la coupure**

* * *

 **Tandis que l'agent s'éloignait, Luffy continua sa phrase.**

« - Mais bien sur QUE NON ! » **Cria-t-il en prenant la fuite.**

 **Cinq minutes plus tard nos deux joyeux camarades arrivèrent enfin au resto-club, à 7 heures 30.**

\- Sale Papoumugi à la noix **Dit-il en se rendant au deuxième étage du Merry Chrismas** Il ne m'est d'aucune aide pour mon devoir maison, bref je vais demander à Ace, lui il est cultivé.

 **Arrivé devant la chambre de son aîné, il s'écria de sa voix la plus grave**

« - Ace ! »

 **[Silence...]**

« - Ace j'ai besoin d'aide pour mon DM alors... »

[ _ **Grondement**_ ]

 **Il ouvrit alors la porte.**

 **Ace était là , debout devant le cadavre carbonisé d'un ordinateur portable reposant au sol.**

« - Bordel de N de merde c'est de ta faute connard ! **Hurla l'adolescent dont les poings étaient encore couverts de flammes**

\- Mais que ce passe-t-il

\- C'est N mais surtout cet enculé de Matsuda, il l'a tué ! **Déclara l'homme tombant à genou, meurtri par le chagrin et la haine.**

\- Tué qui ?

\- KIRAAAAAAAAAA ! **Cria-t-il en sanglots.**

\- Du calme.

\- Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ?! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! Tu as vu cette fin de merde qu'a eu kira ?

\- Je suis d'accord _enfin il l'a bien cherché quand même_ , **Pensa-t-il en souriant** Mais tu sais, il existe une fin alternative où Kira gagne.

\- Vraiment... Vraiment ! VRAIMENT ?!

\- Puisque je te le dis, fanboy hystérique.

\- Dieu soit loué ! Je vais la regarder tout de suite. **Il se précipita alors avec empressement vers son bureau ou trônait un autre ordinateur, encore viable.**

-Attend j'ai besoin de toi pour mon DM. **Le stoppa ce dernier**

\- Il porte sur quoi ton DM ?

MDC: Sur les Colons.

-Les Colons ? **Le jeune homme ne pus masquer son sourire** Pas intéressé, demande à mon père. J'ai la VRAIE fin de Death Note à regarder.

\- Ton père ?

\- Ouais il s'y connaît en côlons, même très bien.

\- D'accord merci, **Dit-il en se précipitant vers la sortie…** »

* * *

 **Déambulant dans le couloir du deuxième étage MDC finit enfin par tomber sur le père de Franky.**

« - Franky Franky Franky ! **L'interpella le jeune garçon**

-Salut mon petit Colonnello. **Le salua le cyborg**

\- Ouais ouais bonjour, Franky j'ai besoin de toi.

\- De moi ? **Répéta le DJ**

\- Oui j'ai un devoir maison sur les colons.

\- Quoi les côlons ? A votre âge ?

\- Eh bien pour tout te dire j'ai demandé un devoir supplémentaire, oui je veux explorer de nouveaux horizons.

\- Je ne pense pas être la bonne personne pour te parler de ça, demande plus tôt à ton père.

\- Eh bien je lui ai demandé mais sans surprise il n'avait pas l'air de s'y connaitre sur le sujet puis j'ai demandé à Ace mais ce kikoo m'a envoyé chez toi, apparemment tu en connais un max dessus.

\- Si c'est ok pour toi c'est ok pour moi. Alors que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Tout d'abord leur histoire.

\- Effectivement je connais plein d'histoires sur les côlons mais c'est assez trash, même très hard.

\- No problem, j'aime quand ça saigne.

\- WTF je ne connaissais pas cette facette de ta personnalité !

\- Eh bien tu sais avec mon père...

\- WOW dégueulasse je ne veux rien savoir.

\- T'es bizarre, bref vas-y accouche.

\- Eh bien j'ai rencontré un tas de côlons dans ma vie mais mes préférés sont ceux d'East Blue car...

\- Attends attends attends ! T'as rencontré les colons d'East Blue ? Je savais que tu étais vieux mais quand même.

\- TA GUEULE ! L'âge n'a rien à voir dedans, il suffit de bien chercher.

\- De bien chercher, tu veux dire qu'il en existe encore ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Mais où sont-ils ? Je n'en ai jamais vu.

\- Disons que tu as plus de chance d'en conquérir la nuit, mais pour ça il faut bien négocier car ça risque de te coûter cher.

\- Ok je préfère les étudier en personne.

\- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ?

\- Bien sûr, je veux connaitre toutes leurs spécialités, les toucher, les sentir et surtout en manger.

\- En manger ! Alors là non tu vas trop loin ! C'est hyper crado même pour moi !

\- Pas du tout, j'aime tout ce qui est exotique, ma maîtresse aussi d'ailleurs.

\- _Hummmmm sa maîtresse_ **Pensa-t-il le nez ensanglanté avant de se reprendre** Non ce n'est pas le moment, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis on parle de côlon.

\- Oui de colons.

\- Exact du côlon et sais tu ce que c'est un côlon ?

\- Evidemment !

\- À t'entendre parler on ne dirait pas!

\- Beh oui un colon est une personne quittant son pays dans le but de conquérir le pays d'autrui afin de le piller, agrandir son territoire, exploiter ses terres etc...Bref un colon quoi.

\- A ce colon là!

\- Pourquoi tu pensais à qu... Ah bordel, mais t'es vraiment qu'un porc obsédé de merde, pervers, père indigne t'as pas honte je n'ai que sept ans t'es qu'un sale pédophile à la con j...

\- C'est bon borde l! Je voulais juste t'aider ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas précis dans tes questions ! J'en ai marre je me tire d'ici, de toute façon, j'ai rendez vous avec chef Ussop.

\- Ouais dégage FrankHentai! Wow, ce Zoro à une trés mauvaise influence sur mon vocabulaire. Une personne de mon intellect ne devrai pas utiliser ce langage, bref passons.

Puis, il descendu au rez-de-chaussée où il surprit Nami en plein flirt avec quelqu'un de plutôt louche. Surpris, il alla demander des renseignements à son acolyte qui était en pleine discussion avec le barman.

« - Salut Zoro.

\- Yo associé. **Répondit tout sourire le jeune préado aux cheveux vert**

\- Salut Law.

\- Bonjour Colonello. **Le salua à son tour le barman**

\- Mais que fais Nami avec ce type ?

\- Bah elle flirte, ça ne se voit pas ?

\- Je sais bien, mais qu'est ce qu'il est laid.

\- Je crois que sa beauté se trouve dans sa poche tu connais Nami. **Théorisa son camarade de classe**

\- Vraiment ? Il n'a pas l'air si riche que ça. **Se demanda le petit blond peu convaincu**

\- Oui, c'est vrai que tout le monde se balade avec un escargophone en or. **Affirma Law se voulant sarcastique**

\- Bon oublions celle-là. La Saint Valentin arrive les gars. Qu'est ce que vous allez faire ? **Changea de sujet le jeune bretteur de onze ans**

\- Moi l'an passé pour la Saint Valentin, j'ai offert un poème à ma chérie. **Les informa MDC d'un ton enjoué et les yeux en cœur**

\- Que c'est romantique ! **Se moqua Zoro en tapotant l'épaule de son ami**

\- Haha ! Très drôle. Moque-toi si tu veux. Et toi ?

\- Moi, on a fait un tête à tête au cinéma et j'lui ai offert un dîner au resto. **Déclara-t-il fièrement**

\- Un tête à tête au cinéma ! Cela a dû te coûter cher d'acheter toutes les places. **Se demanda le petit blond**

\- T'inquiète c'est rien pour moi. Et toi Law ?

\- Moi quoi ? **Répondit le barman pas vraiment intéressait par cette conversation**

\- T'as fais quoi pour la Saint Valentin ? **Redemanda Zoro**

\- Des économies. **Dit-il en souriant**

 **Soudain, un jeune blondinet sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.**

\- Vous parlez de la Saint Valentin ? **Les questionna le jeune blondinet vêtu d'un élégant smoking**

\- Comment il sait ça lui ? **Demanda MDC se tournant vers son acolyt** e

\- C'est ses sourcils.

\- Ses sourcils ?

\- Ouais, ces saloperies sont pires que des radars.

\- Colonel, on a besoin de toi à la table 6. **Informa-t-il son fils en arrivant**

\- De moi, Papa ?

\- Ouais, tu dois aider au nettoyage.

\- Ok, à tout de suite les gars ! **Dit-il en courant**

\- Quel garçon obéissant, profites-en tant que ça dure. **Glissa le tenancier du bar à l'oreille de Luffy**

\- Ok !

\- Bref. Et toi blondinette, tu vas faire quoi pour la Saint Valentin? **Repris alors la conversation, le sabreur.**

\- Qui moi ?

\- Tu vois d'autres blonds dans le coin, connard ?

\- Eh bien pour tout vous dire, j'ai envie de faire un voyage avec mon ami. **Clama gaiment le cuistot**

\- Un voyage avec ton amie ? Oh, alors vous êtes très proches ? **Se rapprocha Zoro de plus en plus intéressait par les propos de son interlocuteur**

\- On peut dire ça.

\- C'est du sérieux ?

\- Je ne dirais pas ça mais on aime bien être ensemble, oui on peut dire qu'on est inséparables.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, on prend même des douches ensemble.

\- Oh là là ! Les relations homme-femme ! **Dit-il en souriant**

\- _11 ans et déjà pervers_ **Pensa-t-il d'un regard moqueur une choppe de bière à la main**

\- Homme-femme ?

\- Ton amie est bien une femme non ?

\- Non c'est un homme.

\- ...Haha **Le garçon à la chevelure d'herbe ne pu refreiner son amusement**

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

\- C'est quand même très GAY tout ça. **Sourit-il**

-Qu'y a-t-il de mal pour deux garçons de prendre une douche ensemble ! **Répondit le jeune blond offusqué**

\- Tu aggraves ton cas blondinette.

\- Les hommes, les vrais, partagent des douches ensemble. C'est ça la virilité. **Déclara-t-il d'un ton solennel**

\- Pour moi ça serait plus tôt : LES HOMMES LES GAYS PRENNENT DES DOUCHES ENSEMBLE C'EST ça... L'HOMOSEXUALITÉ. **Tourna-il en ridicule les propos de son souffre douleur préféé**

-Très drôle. **Fit remarquer Law**

\- Lol

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, c'est juste qu'on a un lien fort tout les deux.

\- Un lien fort ?

\- Oui. On s'est rencontrés au club de vélo, en effet c'est un amoureux de cycliste.

\- _De cycliste_ ? **Pensa perplexe, l'homme au chapeau imprimé panda**

\- Désolé, j'aurais vraiment aimé me délecter de la succulente histoire, que dis-je, de l' _épopée_ romantique entre toi et je ne sais qui, mais j'ai l'épisode de One Piece à regarder. Bye. **L'interrompu le jeune garçon avant de partir le sourire béant.**

\- Quoi ! Et toi Law ?

\- Je pourrais dire qu'en tant que barman, j'ai beaucoup de boulot donc je dois m'absenter, mais en vérité j'en ai juste strictement rien à foutre de ton histoire donc je me barre aussi. **Dit-il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant de partir à son tour.**

\- Attendez, écoutez au moins son prénom ! **Crie-t-il en pleurs**

\- Moi j'adore les histoires ! Alors, c'est quoi son prénom ? **Demanda l'homme au chapeau de paille**

\- Ah toi au moins on peut compter sur toi, c'est Bastien.

\- Sébastien quel nom horrible !

\- Non c'est Bastien idiot !

\- J'avais compris la première fois, n'empêche, Sébastien c'est vraiment un prénom horrible. **Dit l'homme qui n'avait toujours pas compris**

\- C'est...Bastien. **Répéta Sanji plus lentement pour se rendre plus compréhensible**

\- Sé...bas...tien.

\- Son prénom est Bastien connard ! **Hurla le cuistot en tenant des propos inhabituellement vulgaire, sûrement à cause de l'influence de Zoro**

\- Ah Bastien ! Fallait le dire tout de suite.

\- Bref, pour la Saint Valentin j'ai aussi prévu de lui acheter une chaîne.

\- Pas besoin il en a déjà une.

\- Quoi, comment tu sais ?

\- Behh c'est évident, il fait du vélo.

\- Mais non idiot, une chaîne en or.

\- Une chaîne de vélo en or... Vous les riches vous êtes vraiment suferficiels et puis tu vas la trouver où ?

\- Abruti, c'est pour son cou, et puis on dit superficiel.

\- Son cou ? Mais il fait du vélo, à quoi ça va lui servir ?

\- Chaîne, le bijou pour la Saint Valentin ! Non mais allô quoi !

\- Ah fallait le dire tout de suite.

\- Bref. Pour le voyage, j'aurai besoin de ta tente.

\- Ma tante ?

\- Oui ta tente.

\- Eh bien je sais plus ou elle est.

\- Quoi ? Tu dois la retrouver j'en ai besoin pour mon voyage !

\- Ok mais elle doit habiter loin.

\- Qui ?

\- Beh ma tante.

\- Mais non je veux ta tente pour dormir !

\- Tu veux dormir avec ma tante ?

\- Oui j'en aurai besoin pour camper.

\- Elle n'a jamais campé, elle ne te sera pas d'une grande aide.

\- Hein! ... MAIS NON, BAKA ! J'ai besoin de ta tente ! T.E.N.T.E pour aller camper à Troyes.

\- Ah ok fallait le dire tout de suite, mais il y a un problème.

\- Lequel ?

\- Il n'y a pas de place pour trois dans ma tente.

\- Mais non je parle de Troyes, la ville du nouveau continent.

\- Une ville ? T'es con ou quoi, il ya encore moins de place pour une ville !

\- Mais non on part à Troyes plus précisément dans l'Aube.

\- Ah fallait le dire tout de suite, tu pars à trois et à l'aube.

\- Voila dans l'aube et à Troyes.

\- Et tu pars avec qui ?

\- Avec Bastien.

\- Mais ça fait deux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pensais que vous partiez à trois ?

\- Laisse tomber on dormira à la belle étoile **Abandonnant tout espoir il s'en alla, pris d'un violent mal de tête et choqué par la stupidité de cet individu.**

 **Au même moment peu plus loin dans la salle, le barman était à la recherche d'une serveuse.**

\- Rebecca où est Nami ? Un client V.I.P la demande.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre mais elle est là. **Répondit la ravissante jeune femme tout sourire dans son uniforme aussi rose que ses cheveux**

\- Là où ?

\- Beh dans le resto-club.

\- Avec le temps, j'ai finis par apprendre que la seule chose de profond chez toi, c'est ton sommeil et tu me le confirme chaque jour yare yare. Bref je vais la chercher moi même.

 **Pendant ce temps là, à la table 2, la personne que recherchait Law était en plein numéro de charme**

-Trebol-sama vous pouvez prendre mes amendes Dit la jeune rousse main posée sur la cuisse du gentil homme saoûl

\- Bi... Bibi -bien sur ma belle, c'est quelque-chose que j'adore les amandes, pas toi on dirait ?

\- Non elles sont un peu trop salées pour moi dit-elle en souriant en mettant volontairement en avant ses atouts, bien aidés par le décolté aguicheur de son uniforme.

\- Donne-les moi ma petite puce.

\- Tout de suite.

\- Hein, des feuilles? Non des amendes mais qu'est ce qu...Dit il d'un air surpris en ce levant

\- WOW VOUS ETES VRAIMENT GÉNIAL TREBOL-SAMA, VOUS ALLEZ VRAIMENT PAYER MES DEUX AMENDES ! LES MOTS ME MANQUENT VOUS ETES UN VRAI GENTLEMAN ! S'écrit elle aussi fort qu'elle le peut

\- Garce, tu m'as piégé **Marmonna-t-il d'un sourire gêné**

\- Haha **Rit-elle** QUOI ET EN PLUS VOUS ALLEZ ME DONNER 10 000 BDK$ **(La monnaie de référence de cette fanfic)**! DONNEZ-LES-MOI MAINTENANT POUR QUE TOUT LE MONDE ADMIRE VOTRE GENTILLESSE !

T **rebol exécuta l'ordre de cette maligne rousse.**

\- ON RECONNAIT BIEN LA LE PARRAIN DE GREY TERMINAL, L'HOMME QUI N'A QU'UNE PAROLE !

 **Les clients tous dupés offrirent aux dindon farci aux amendes une standing ovation, le pauvre homme dépité repartit les poches remplit de honte et de ressentiment envers cette salle rouquine.**

\- Tu es là, va à la table 7, un client réclame du champagne et une présence féminine.

\- Au suivant !

\- T'as dis quoi ?

\- Rien **Dit elle en prenant la fuite**

 **Quelques table plus loin**

\- Bonjour vous avez demandé une ravissante hôtesse ?

\- Wow canon, et comment !

 **Après l'avoir servi, servi puis resservi etc... La jeune fille dépouilla ce pauvre client en costume cravate. Tout** **se passait** **pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'...**

\- Oh, clocharde tu ne crois quand même pas t'en tirer comme ça ? **L'interpella le jeune sabreur de retour sur scène.**

\- C'est ta parole contre la mienne...

\- Tu crois ça ? **La stoppa une voix sortit de nule part**

\- Qui est là ?

\- A ton avis idiote ! C'est le « Padre ». **Révéla Zoro à la serveuse avec un accent italien si parfait qu'il rebdrait Al Capone mort de jalousie**

\- Quoi gros pif c'est toi ? Mais où es-tu ? Attends tu es mort ? **Sourit-elle** Génial ce n'est pas trop tôt depuis le temps que j'attendais ça, je vais enfin pouvoir prendre les commandes du Merry.

\- Dans tes rêves clocharde, va falloir faire la queue !

\- Bande de rapaces insolents, je suis encore en vie je vous parle de l'interphone depuis mon bureau, d'ailleurs rejoins-moi salle voleuse. S'identifia le patron du resto-club

\- Je te suis, j'ai hâte de voir ça !

\- Voir quoi ?

\- Voir la raclée que tu vas prendre évidemment. **Annonça-t-il gaiement en se récipitant vers escalier** Allez viens !

\- Kuso Gaki

 **3 minutes plus tard au bureau de Chef Ussop**

\- Nami Ici le vol n'est pas toléré ! **Commença le patron d'un ton ferme, encré dans son fauteuil dans un costume certes classe mais bien trop grand pour lui.**

\- Oh, sois gentil tout le monde à droit à une seconde chance. **Relativisa DJ Franky**

\- C'est la cinquième fois.

\- Oui, mais l'erreur est humaine.

\- La cinquième fois aujourd'hui.

\- Sale voleuse ! **Finit par dire l'homme coiffé en coq**

\- C'est vrai, mais les temps sont dur tu sais et... **Essaya de se défendre la rousse avant de se faire couper par son patron**

\- Stop je ne veux pas entendre ton baratin, à partir de maintenant tu arrêtes, ce genre de comportement ne peut que nuire à la réputation du Merry. Alors STOP !

\- Ok alors dans ce cas prête-moi de l'argent. **Reprit la jeune femme**

\- Combien ?

\- Sept cent.

-: Sept cent. Ton salaire peut bien couvrir ça ? **Lui fit-il remarquer**

\- Sept cent mille Bdk$

\- Quoi ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Ca ne va pas la tête ?!

\- Aller Ussop, mon pote, aide moi je voudrais bien prendre un crédit mais j'étais tellement à découvert que les banques m'appellent la nudiste bancaire ! Il faut que tu m'aides, je suis au bord du trou !

\- Hummm du trou. **Répéta-t-il d'un ton lubrique la bave aux lévres**

\- Frankhentai couché !

\- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler comme ça ! Portgas D Rouge vous a contaminés ou quoi !?

\- La ferme s'il-te-plaît. D'ailleurs, aurais-tu l'amabilité de partir ? Notre entretien est fini.

\- Bien sûr chef. **Dit le DJ précipitant vers la sortie**

\- Ahhhhh un de moins ! Bien ! Alors comme cela, tu es au bord du gouffre Il la scruta alors d'un regard moqueur Alors rappelle-moi quand tu seras au fond du trou sale voleuse, tu me dois déjà 150 000 BDK$ pour la série des clim attack que je t'ais fabriqué.

\- Pfffff de la méchanceté gratuite, si au moins elle était payante elle ruinerait les cons comme toi.

\- Sorcière !

\- Gros pif ! De toute façon, t'as beau être riche, tu partiras comme tout le monde, mais ton compte en banque lui restera là avec moi !

\- Dans tes rêves clocharde, tu vas devoir faire la queue je croyais te l'avoir déjà dit ? **Affirma Zoro, qui était resté assis silencieusement sur une chaise au fond du bureau jusque là.**

\- Et puis merde ! **Dit-elle en claquant la porte**

\- Dis papa, explique-moi pourquoi tu gardes cette clocharde voleuse et incompétente ?

\- Incompétente, tu es un peu dur je trouve, eh bien je dirais qu'elle fait partie de ce genre de choses dont on a du mal à se débarrasser.

\- Pour toi peut être, mais pour moi ce n'est qu'une clocharde obsédée par l'argent. **Révéla le fils à son père**

\- Eh bien tu sais ici au Merry chaque personne à son histoire, l'argent et au centre de la sienne mais tout de même, obsédée, tu es dur quand même !

\- Une histoire ? Hummm, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a pu la transformer en pompe à fric... Vas-y.

\- Ok allons-y, mais cette histoire pourrait changer la manière dont tu la regar...-

\- Abrège, gros pif ! **Le coupa son fils**

\- Mon nez n'est pas gros mais long zut !

\- _Et c'est ça qui le_ _choque_ _dans ce que je viens de dire_ **Pensa t'il en souriant avant de s'excuser juste pour la forme**

\- Nami est issue d'une famille modeste, et encore, c'est peu de le dire je...-

\- Wow, quel cliché ! **Le coupa-t-il encore**

\- Si tu commentes tout ce que je dis on n'est pas sortis du Merry.

\- Sortis du Merry ! Tu fais de l'humour maintenant ? Wow j'ai un père comique youpi, c'est pour quand le one-man show ...

ETC ETC...

 **Cachée derrière la porte, la jeune rousse écoute en silence les bruits bizarres que ces deux idiots appellent discussions, en se remémorant son passé.**

* * *

 _Voilà voilà un chapitre haut en couleurs et en humour, clôturé avec une fin vous laissant sur votre faim._

 _\- Aïe ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?_

 _\- Voila comment on raconte une histoire, Dame Tsuna._

 _Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris le charmant dialogue rempli de poésie et de subtilité entre MDC et Franky je vous conseille de vous renseigner sur le côlon. Ciao Ciao !_

 _\- Aïe ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fais encore ?_

 _\- Désolé ma main à glissé Dis-je le sourire aux lèvres._


	2. Tensions au bar

**Tension au bar**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **Ciaossu. Comme j'ai appris que certaines personnes ne m'aimer pas, j'ai décidé d'arrêter la narration de début et de fin de chapitre. C'est donc la dernière fois que vous entendrez parler de moi.**_

 _ **Non je plaisante c'est juste l'heure de ma sieste.**_

 _ **Je sais je vais vous manquez, mais ne vous inquiétez pas je reviendrai bientôt. Alors je laisse ma place à Gokudera sous le conseil de Tsuna ciao ciao.**_

 _ **Gokudera: Merci de me faire confiance Judaïme, vous ne le regretterai pas!**_

 _ **Tsuna: (pensée de tsuna: En vérité Reborn voulait que ça soit moi qui présente ce chapitre mais je voulais profiter de sa sieste pour faire la mienne) C'est rien voyons tu sais bien que tu es mon bras droit.**_

 _ **Puis je parti après avoir entendu mainte et mainte remerciement.**_

 _ **-Alors présentez une histoire ne devrai pas être si compliqué, pour commen...**_

 _ **-Yo**_

 _ **-Ah! Idiot de joueur de baseball tu m'as fais super peur. Qu'es ce que tu fais ici?**_

 _ **-Reborn ma appelé en renfort.**_

 _ **-Menteur tu veux juste que...**_

 _ **-Chute je lie le premier chapitre.**_

 _ **-Comment oses tu me parler comme ça enfoiré?**_

 _ **-Ta vue ça?**_

 _ **-De quoi tu parles?**_

 _ **-Les hommes les vrais prennent des douches ensemble. Faisons ça!**_

 _ **-Écartes toi de moi Satan!**_

 _ **-Allez ça va être marrant.**_

 _ **-Non jamais, ne me touche pas!**_

 _ **-C'est bête hier ça te dérangeait pas que je te touche quand on a...**_

 _ **-Alors, pour être honnête je ne sais pas ce qui va ce passer dans ce chapitre, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Et toi tu viens avec moi!**_

 _ **-Hai hai je te suis, au revoir.**_

 ** _Portgas d rouge(=PDR) attend l'arrivée de Robin au bar comme tout les matins_**

PDR: Oh barman sert moi un cocktail!

Law: Toujours de mauvaise humeur hein?! (sourire)

PDR: Ce n'est pas moi qui est de mauvaise humeur mais ce monde dirigé par ces hommes qui me fou la gerbe! Bref met le sur ma note.

Law: Ok ok.

Mec: Cela ne sera pas nécessaire chère Demoiselle (dit cet homme en s'invitant dans la conversation).

PDR: Je vous remercie, mais je suis assez grande pour payer mes boissons toute seule.

Mec: Allons allons , en tant qu'homme je ne peux pas laisser une si charmante créature...

PDR: Créature! Je suis une femme pas un objet ou dieux sait quoi d'autres, tu peux garder ton argent comme je l'ai dis plutôt je suis une femme indépendante je n'en ai pas besoin.

Mec: Milles excuses , mes propos ont était mal compris. Soit, puis-je prendre votre nom?

PDR: Pourquoi le votre ne vous suffit pas?

Mec: Euh...!?

Law: Elle est de mauvais humeur (dit il en souriant). Je pense qu'elle aimerait être n'importe ou plutôt qu'ici.

Mec: Je vois, vous êtes donc de mauvaise humeur. Eh bien que diriez vous d'aller dans un endroit disons...(sourire)plus intime?

PDR: Intime?

Mec: Exactement, comme vous l'aurez surement remarquer , chez moi l'argent coule à flot ma ceinture D&G en diamant en est la preuve(regard cranneur)

PDR: Oh autant pour moi...

Mec: _ça y est c'est dans la poche_ pense t'il en souriant.

PDR:...moi, je pensai que les hommes portaient des ceintures D&G pour différencier leur droite de leur gauche (sourire).Je ne suis pas intéressée

Law: Même pas de désolé (pense t'il le sourire aux lèvres)

Mec: Ghhh ... ma droite et ma gauche!? Insolente, tu ne c'est pas ce que tu rate (rogne t'il en quittant brusquement le resto/club sans ce soucier du client qu'il venait d'heurter)

Client: Fais attention où tu mets les pieds! Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui sont si mal élevé rogne t'il. Eh Geffrey sert moi un whisky et ne soit pas avare en glaçon.

Law: Tenez très chère (sourire)

Client: Mais qu'est ce que... C'est quoi ça? C'est une blague? Du lait?

Law: Ecoute petit.

Client: Je ne suis pas petit! Et je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Law: Ecoute Toshiro H

Toshiro H: C'est Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Law: Ok, écoutes Toshiro.

Toshiro: C'est Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Law: OK, écoutes Toshi.

Toshi: C'est Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Law: Oui, c'est ça Mistsu.

Mistsu: Mistsu!? D'ou ça vient ça encore!? Toshiro Hitsugaya c'est pas compliqué pourtant!

Law: C'est bien ce que j'ai dit mon petit Toshiro (sourire)

Toshiro: Grrrr

Law: Bref peut m'importe c'est qu'un prénom après tout (sourire)

Toshiro: Oui mais c'est mon pré...

Zoro: Yo, Law sert moi un verre de coca s'il te plaît.

Law: Yo, Zoro, je te fais ça tout de suite.

Zoro: Ah ça alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé petit, t'as les cheveux tout blanc.

Toshiro: Je ne suis pas petit je m'appelle Toshiro Hitsugaya. Et d'ailleurs une critique capillaire venant d'un gars aux cheveux vert? Pfff ça me fais vraiment rire.

Zoro: Tu as un problème avec mes cheveux le nabot?

Toshiro: Silence le nain à la tête recouverte de mauvaise herbes.

Zoro: Répète un peu pour voir?!

Toshiro: Quoi ta mauvaise herbe t'est rentrée dans l'oreille?

Zoro: Tu peux parler avec ta tête de bonhomme de neige!

Toshroi: Nandato? Teme! Moi un bonhomme de neige?

Zoro: Ouais, t'est petit, blanc et ta une vilaine écharpe.

Law: Bref petit Toshiro 1 je m'appel Law et pas Geffrey et 2 je ne sert pas d'alcool aux petit de 10ans.

Toshroi: Roohh kusoo! Comment ose tu, chez moi je suis un grand dirigeant!

Zoro: Grand?

Law: Dirigeant?

Toshiro: Exactement, le dirigeant du 10!

Law: Pourquoi du 10?

Zoro: C'est évident, c'est en rapport avec sa taille. (sourire)

Law: Sa taille?

Toshroi: Ma taille? dit il en fronçant ses sourcils

Zoro: Beh oui, tu fais 1 mètre 10 . (sourire)

Law: Ah ah ah évidemment, ou avais-je la tête.

Toshiro: Comment oses tu!? Trop c'est trop je te défi en duel!

zoro: Qui?

Toshiro: Toi! Ramènes toi on va dehors, je vais tondre cette touffe verte qui te sert de cheveux!

Zoro: Parfait, je vais te réduire en glace pilée!

MDC: Oh tête de mousse en vas être en retard (dit il en arrivant a vive allure). Yo law.

Law: Yo.

MDC: Bon tu viens.

Zoro: J'ai une affaire à régler avec ce lutin échappé du pole nord!

Toshiro: Répètes un peu nain de jardin!

Zoro: Répètes un peu enfoi...

?: Salut, salut j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard.

Law: T'es qui toi?

?: Oh tu dois être LAW t'es vraiment mignon, enfin beau, enfin non canon, enfin non super canon enfin non...

PDR: Stop! Stop! Stop! Stooooooooooooop! C'est quoi cette attitude!?

?: Mon a...ttidude?

PDR: Exactement! Tu renvois une image dégradante non pas que de toi mais de la femme en général!

?: Je...je n'ai rien fais de grave.

PDR: OH tu est beau, non super beau, non super super beau! Grandis un peu fillette! Les hommes ce sentent déjà bien supérieur à nous, alors ne les encouragent pas merde!

?: Mais c'est qu'il est si beau! (dit elle les yeux en cœur)

PDR: Je laisse tomber, Law, les garçons à plus tard. Toshiro hitsugaya au plaisir.

Toshiro: De même , madame

PDR: Madame (rire), je t'aime bien toi à très vite.

?: Et toi!

Toshiro: Moi!?

?: Tu dois être le petit frère de Law-kun. Wow! T'es trop choux avec tes beaux yeux bleus , MAGNIFIQUE comme dirait Cristina! T'es vraiment à croquer j'ai trop, mais trop, mais vraiment trop envie de t'embrasser, allé vie...

Toshiro: Stop! Stop! Stop! Stoooooooop! C'est qui celle là!?( dit il en ce tournant vers Law)

Law: Hummmmmmmmm... Réfléchissons...attends voir cheveux roses, voix désagréable et attitude de lèche botte...mais oui! Tu es Sakura, celle de Konoah Studio.

Sakura: Exact je viens pour le poste de serveuse et...

Zoro: On s'en fou! Oh le nain allé on y va!

Toshiro: Je suis prés depuis une bonne heure j'attendais que tu arrêtes de piailler nabot!

Zoro: Ah ouais eh bien moi je suis prêt depuis 1 ans!

Toshiro: Ah ouais eh beh moi depuis 10 ans!

Zoro: Eh beh moi je suis prêt depuis bien avant ta naissance!

Toshiro: Et moi...

Sanji: Hello hello les boys, hello hello la girl!

Zoro! Bordel de merde ferme la blondinette!

Toshiro: Exact, cette couleur de faux platine et écœurante tout comme ta voix.

Zoro: Tu l'a dis Toshiro Hitsugaya "Le Grand Dirigeant"

Toshiro: Je t'en pris appel moi Toshiro Grand Shogun Zoro

Zoro: Mais non voyons , seul zoro suffit mon pote.

MDC: Un ennemi commun peut même rapprocher chien et chat (sourire)

Law: Tu sais ce qu'on dit: " L'ennemi de mon ennemie est mon ami"

Sanji: J'en ai assez de me faire prendre de haut par des gens qui m'arrive aux genoux!

...

A cet instant le temps s'arrêta pendant 5 seconde; pendant lesquelles le regard de zoro et toshiro ce croisa. Puis leur regard c'est ensuite dirigé vers sanji.

Zoro: Tu as raison, nous sommes profondément désolé.

Toshiro: Tout à fait.

Zoro: Mon cher sanji pourrais tu me suivre dehors , je tiens à m'excuser plus amplement (sourire sadique)

Sanji: ...Tu as dis sanji?

Zoro: Oui c'est bien ton prénom!?

Sanji: Oui je sais et puis baisse d'un ton petit!

Zoro: Désoler ça m'a échappé.

Sanji: Eh bien c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, j'aurais du te parler ainsi dés le début (dit il fièrement). C'est d'accord allons y!

Toshiro: Je vais me joindre à vous, j'ai moi aussi envie d'exprimer mes sentiment au Grand Sanji.

Sanji: Tu as raison on ne doit jamais refouler ses sentiment.

Zoro: Exactement on va ce défouler!

Sanji: T'as dis quoi?

Zoro: Euh.. non rien partez devant.

Toshiro: Ne t'inquiètes pas je prendrai soin de lui en ton absence (sourire en coin).

Zoro: Je n'en doute pas une seconde(sourire). MDC!

MDC: Oui quoi?

Zoro: Passe moi ta ceinture!

MDC: Mais pour quoi faire!? Tu es en jogging.

Law: Prend la mienne, la boucle est en acier donc plus dure et son cuir plus épais ( sourire)

Zoro: Merci, j'ai toujours su que je pouvais compter sur toi.

MDC: En quoi tout ceci te sera utile?

Zoro: J'ai pas envie de me salir les mains.

MDC: Te salir les mains?

Zoro: Oui quand je ferai mes excuses à cette petite blondinette (dit il la bave aux lèvres)

MDC: ok Premièrement ce que tu viens de faire est un pléonasme...

Law: Quoi?

MDC: Un pléonasme, en effet le terme blondinette est superflus étant donné que l'adjectif petite à était précédemment utilisé, de ce fait le terme approprié est petite blonde.

Law: Quoi, vraiment?

MDC: Eh bien c'est une figure de style.

Law: Quoi vraiment?

MDC: Oui il y en a pleins.

Law: Quoi vraiment?

MDC: Oui comme la métaphore,l'hyperbole ou la répétions...

Law: (sourire)

MDC: Tu te crois drôle peut être ? Employer la répétition de cette sorte c'est ridicule et ça met en évidence ton manque de maturité.

Law: (sourit)

MDC: pffff! Pourquoi tu continue de sourire?

Law: Eh bien je ne voudrais pas froisser ton intellect mais la figure je viens d'utiliser n'est pas la répétition, mais l'anaphore.

MDC: Euh...

Law: Yare yare c'est fou comment certains ce croient si intelligent enfin, je ne vise personne (dit il en souriant le regard dans la direction opposée à MDC)

Zoro: oh,Mdc!

MDC: Kuso kora!

Zoro: Mdc!

MDC: Quoi?!

Zoro: Calme, je voulais juste te dire au cas ou tu n'aurais pas compris, la figure qu'il à utiliser à l'instant c'est la prétérition traduction: il parlait de toi (rire)

MDC: Ha ha! Qu'est ce qu'on ce marre, bref fais ce que tu as à faire et rejoins moi à la sortie. Law je m'en vais!

Law: Cette nouvelle m'attriste à en mourir (sourire en coin)

Zoro: BOOM! Combos! Antiphrase et hyperbole t'es trop fort, Law!

MDC: Law et fort quel joli oxymore(dit il fièrement).

Law: Oui un peu comme dans la phrase mdc est un grand garçon ou juste mdc est un garçon (rire)

MDC: Rrrrrrrr vas au diable!

Zoro: Ha ah ah a plus law.

Law: Ouep à ce soir.

Sakura: Euh excuse moi Law-kun, on pourrait parler de mon poste?

Law: Ah désolé ta présence est si transparente que je t'avais oublié. Bref je t'embauche à 55$bdk de l'heure non cumulable.

Sakura: Wow! C'est vraiment un travail bien payé! Je toucherai 55$bdk chaque heure, mais t'es vraiment génial!

Law: Exact, je suis si sympa, que tu ne travailleras que 40min par jour.

Sakura: Wow, tu est vraiment trop super gentil!

Law: Ouais ouais, Rebecca!

Sakura: Rebecca?

Rebecca: Oui!

Law: Voici ta nouvelle coéquipière. Traites la comme ta sœur après tout vous avez toutes les deux les cheveux roses bonbons (dit il en souriant). Bref présente lui le Merry.

Sakura: Oh, est ce que c'est un joli garçon?

Law: C'est le nom du resto/club idiote!

Sakura: Idiote!? OH...(dit elle les yeux en cœur)

Law: Quoi?

Sakura: Tes cheveux noir et cette manière de me parler, me rappelle Sas...

Law: Ouais cool ta vie; Rebecca emmène la loin de moi.

 _ **Ciaossu je vous ai manqué? Oh je coupe votre délire? Désolé je l'ai fais exprès. Je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de la fin du chapitre précédent, mais il étais question du flash back de Nami. Ah! Maintenant ça vous reviens?**_

 _ **Vous avez autant de mémoire que Tsuna a: de courage, d'argent, de chance, de beauté, d'intelligence bref vous en manquez cruellement. Franchement c'est décevant, puisque vous vous en souvenez pas, ça veut dire que ça ne vous intéressez pas tant que ça.?**_

 _ **Oui certes vous avez dû vous posez la question "pourquoi n'y a t'il pas de flash back" mais seulement au début. Je suis déçu je pensai supprimer le flash back tout simplement. Mais il ce trouve que moi aussi je veux le connaître donc je ne le supprimerai pas. Oui c'est pour moi que je le fais. Non je ne suis pas égoïste c'est juste que mon avis compte plus que le votre; sauf si vous êtes une femme dans ce cas là veuillez m'excuser. Non je ne suis pas un fayot mais Portgas D rouge me surveille depuis le premier chapitre je ne veux pas faire parti de sa liste noire.**_

 ** _Tsuna: Reborn ils veulent le flash back alors donne leurs; arrête dont de parler._**

 ** _Reborn: J'espère que tu as bien profiter de cette phrase car ceci était tes derniers mots._**

 ** _Tsuna: N..N..N...NON ce n'est pas ce que je voulais di..NAN PAS LE MARTEAU AHHHHHHHH!_**

Cachée derrière la porte, Nami écoute en silence les bruits bizarres que ces deux idiots appellent discussion, en ce rappelant de son passé.

"Pompes à fric" ce sale gosse n'y est pas allé de main si seulement ça avait était le cas belle mère ne serait pas...belle mère... Oui! Oui tout est de sa faute. C'est elle qui m'a abandonnée et c'est elle qui... à quoi bon... tout est de ma faute. Je ne fais que me mentir à moi même. Cela fais si longtemps! Oui si longtemps.

Je suis née à la ville étoilée. Jolie nom vous me direz et bien il n'en est rien. On l'a nommé ainsi car l'odeur infect des déchet au sol, obligée ses habitants à levé la tête pour essayer de respirer un air plus pur, hélas le ciel était couvert d'un manteau de fumée noire qu'il refusais de quitter. Mais malgré ce cauchemar éternelle la nuit là bas était la plus belle de toute en effet comme pour faire briller nos yeux d'autres choses que des larmes, les étoiles briller de mille feux comme pour nous dire qu'aux de là de ces lieux l'espoir existe. Oui car c'est dans ce genre d'endroit que l'espoir est la plus belle merveille du monde.

C'est là que moi, mon père et sa nouvelle conquête dont j'ai oublié le nom habitions. Avant que mon père ait la lâcheté de nous abandonner, il est parti a 35 ans comme la plupart des hommes de cette ville, nous laissant seule elle et moi. A Star City _**(-ps:ville étoilée ou ville étoile en anglais je le précise pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris.- REBORN! - C'est bon je part je pars)**_ la mort à un appétit féroce les hommes ne passaient pas la quarantaine, la mort ne leurs laissée pas le temps. Le seul métiers était chercheur de trésor, un métier rude et dangereux.

En effet il fut un temps où cette ville était magnifique, avant la guerre de Marijoa. Maintenant, elle est devenue un déchet flottant sur ce monde, toutes les villes ce débarrasse de leurs excrément ici. Mais quelques fois parmi ses saletés ce cache des trésors que l'on peut vendre à des ordures en costume cravate pour quelques pièces jaunes. J'était tout de même heureuse belle mère était gentille, c'était mon pilier, je l'adorée et elle m'avait promit de rester toujours à mes cotés. Sa tarte aux mandarines était exquise, elle venait du seul mandarinier de la ville, ouais la deuxième merveille de Star City nous appartenait. Néanmoins ses tartes ne suffisait pas à nous faire vivre alors tout comme mon père elle devint Treasor Hunter. Puis après 2 ans d'économies belle mère paya une de ces ordures en costume cravate pour m'emmenée à Logue Town la ville où tout commence, la ville des rêve. C'est alors qu' âgée de sept ans je partis à l'aventure avec pour seul but gagner de l'argent et faire sortir belle mère de cette enfer.

Les années passèrent, je fini par trouver ma voie. Débusquer les ordures en costume cravate et les priver de leur trésor: agent du fisc. Et enfin, il fut venu le temps d'aller la chercher.

J'aller enfin la revoir; bien sur je lui envoyée de l'argent ainsi qu'une lettre chaque mois mis à part le mois dernier rien d'affolant il arrive que les lettres prennent du temps avant d'arriver à destination , enfin bref. Mais ça faisait 13 ans que je ne l'avait pas vue en face de moi. J'avais hâte de revoir son sourire, d'entendre sa voix, d'entendre son rire, de l'écouter chanter et surtout de manger sa tarte aux mandarines.

Le trajet en bateau fut long et nostalgique et au bout de 5 jours j'y suis arrivée, me revoilà Star City! Après quelques heures de marche ma vielle battisse était enfin visible. Que de souvenir! Arrivant devant la maison, je me suis arrêtée devant notre glorieux mandarinier qui ça peut paraître bizarre, sembler un peu triste néanmoins j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'il soit là car à Star City rien était plus apprécié que le vol enfin bref il est temps de rentrer.

Nami: Belle-mère je suis rentrée!

...

Nami: Belle-mère je suis là!

...

Nami: C'est moi, Nami!

...

J'ai cherchée dans toute la maison pour en fin me retrouver devant sa chambre.

Nami: Quelle idiote!? J'aurais peut être du commencer par là!

J'ai poussée la poignée de ma porte quand celle-ci ce mis à grincer, l'air de dire : "Nami tu ferais mieux de ne pas faire ça!"

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations ,n'écoutant que mon courage je l'ai ouverte d'un coup sec.

Je vie une chose terrible, qui changea ma vie à tout jamais. Ce que je vus c'est, non je plaisante c'est moi Reborn!

 _ **Pas la peine de me détesté ou de vouloir me tuer je rappelle que je ne suis pas celui qui choisi quand couper le chapitre; on m'envoi juste faire le sale boulot. Mais faire croire que le flash back continué étais fort plaisant. N'oubliez pas d'adresser les menaces de mort au domicile de Sawada Tsunayoshi.**_

 _ **-Re..Re...Reborn je suis traumatisé à vie!**_

 _ **-Que ce passe t'il?**_

 _ **-Tout t'à l'heure tu m'as dis que tu avais entendus des bruits dans la chambre de Yamamotto et que comme il y était entré avec Gokudera après avoir présentez le chapitre tu avais peur qu'il soit en train de ce disputer, j'y suis allé après ma sieste et ils...**_

 _ **-Hum... je demande bien ce qu'il faisaient tout les deux dans une chambre, seul et les stores baissés. (sourire)**_

 _ **-Tu savais? Et tu m'as dis d'y aller? Mon innocence tu y as pensé?!**_

 _ **-Oui, c'est justement pour ça que j'ai voulu que tu y aille.**_

 _ **-Reborn je tant supplie brûles moi les yeux.**_

 _ **-Même si je le fais ce souvenir ne s'effacera jamais il sera là pour toujours.**_

 _ **-Reborn je te déteste!**_

 _ **-Ce n'est pas grave Biancci m'aime assez pour combler la haine de toutes les personnes qui me déteste sur cette Terre. Ciao Ciao**_


	3. Le mandarinier, la rousse et le gros pif

**Le mandarinier, la rousse et le gros pif**

 **Chapitre 4**

 ** _Ciaossu comme vous posez beaucoup de questions en review et que l'auteur ou bien les auteurs, sont/est flemmard(s)/flemmarde(s) et s'en baleck. (Rigolez ou je tue Tsuna. Vous aurez la mort d'un idiot sur votre conscience...). C'est à moi de faire le sale boulot._**

 ** _Il y a cinq possibilités soit:_**

 ** _c'est un garçon tout seul_**

 ** _une fille seule_**

 ** _deux garçons_**

 ** _deux filles_**

 ** _un garçon une fille_**

 ** _Ou bien la plus probable une seule personne écrit l'histoire mais est victime d'un dédoublement de personnalité, ce qui vous fais penser que cette fic a deux auteurs, ça fait plus de cinq propositions? Prenez celles que vous préférez. Bref je vais vous donnez la vrai réponse. En vérité sachez que.. Je me demande si il/ils/elle/elles sont/est d'accord pour que je vous le dise. Bref en vrai c'est... je m'en baleck choisissez la solution qui vous plaît je ne suis pas payé pour répondre aux review. Je ne suis même pas payé du tout! Vous n'avez qu'à faire marcher votre imagination. Ah là là ça a été compliquez de donner une réponse qui conviendrez à tout le monde. Ba oui personne n'est satisfait de cette réponse donc pas de jaloux même si moi je suis totalement heureux. Je vous aime bien mais vous empiétez sur mon heure de sieste, je suis encore un bébé je vous rappelle. N'oubliez pas si vous avez encore des questions, posez les en review je me ferai un plaisir de ne pas y répondre. Signé Katekyo Hitman Reborn._**

N'écoutant que mon courage je l'ai ouvert d'un coup sec. Belle mère était là, plus faible que jamais; essoufflée elle essaya de prononcer mon nom.

-Na..

La suite fût interrompu par une succession de cracha sanguins avant de s'évanouir.

-Belle mère!

 **3 jours plus tard**

-Docteur qu'es ce qu'elle a?

-Elle est atteinte d'un cancer du poumon. (- _ **Ba à force de fumé aussi -T'est pas sensé dormir toi?! Va t'en! -Considère que je ne suis même plus là PDR**_.) A un stade avancé.

-Un cancer?! Elle ne va pas mourir hein?

-Non, cependant après l'avoir examinée j'ai pu constaté que la tumeur ne peut être enlevée par chirurgie.

-Quoi?

-Ce n'est pas un problème mademoiselle on va commencé une chimio et on fera l'opération plus tard.

-Merci beaucoup.

-(pensée: attend avant de me remercier) De rien, Le coût sera de 700.

-700$BDK

-Ah ah ah quelle bonne blague, vous ferez une bonne humoriste. Je parle de 700 000 BDK$

-Mais je n'aurez jamais une telle somme!

-Eh bien vous n'avez qu'à changé d'hôpital AHAHAH! Mais la prochaine ville est à 3 jours de marche. Dans son état c'est la mort assuré. Vous voyez toutes ces machines? Elles ne sont pas là pour faire jolies, mais pour la maintenir en vie et diminuer sa douleur. Etes vous assez sadique pour les lui enlever? AHahaha honte à vous mademoiselle.

-Vous êtes horrible! Et le serment d'Hippocrate?

-Il a une excellente place sur le mur de mes toilettes et quand je manque de papier sa présence dans la salle me ravie. ( _ **-Oh le pauvre! -Que dis tu tsuna?- Ba ça ne doit pas être très confortable.. Je sais que les temps sont dur mais comme même..-Luffy sort de ce corps**_ ) Ecoute petite l'argent fait tourner le monde.

-J'ai bien compris.

-Vous avez 4 jours pour réunir la moitié de la somme c'est à dire 350 000.

-4 jours mais c'est impo...

-Maintenant c'est 3.

-Ok! D'accord je vais payé.

Le premier jour passa. Et la nuit du deuxième arrivée à grand pas. J'avais déjà récoltée 80 000 BDK$ grâce à quelle-que s'escroquerie, la vente de ma maison et toutes mes économies, hélas ce montant n'était pas suffisant et je n'avais aucune idée du moyen par lequel j'arriverait à 350 000. Comme on le dit la nuit porte conseil. Mais malheureusement pour moi j'ai eu beau tourner et retourner le problème dans tous les sens aucunes solution me vint à l'esprit.

En désespoir de cause j'ai pris une décision, étant agent du fisc de classe A: j'ai accès au coffre fort. Il devait bien y avoir plus de 900M BDK$ alors 350 000 ce n'était rien et puis je pourrais rembourser cette somme une fois l'opération terminée.

Le jour J 17h

Le vol ne c'était pas passé comme prévu, oui on peut dire ça: l'alarme c'est déclenchée, les chiens me poursuivirent et le gardien m'a mordu, oui oui le gardien ma mordue. Mais heureusement je n'ai qu'une jambe cassée, quelques bleu et autre blessures superficiel mais surtout j'y suis arrivée. Oui, j'y suis, l'hôpital Kureha le meilleur d'east blue , tiens bon belle mère j'arrive!

\- Oh vous êtes là mademoiselle ah ah ah.

-Docteur j'espère que je ne suis pas en retard?

-Ce n'est pas grave il n'y a pas mort d'homme ou plutôt de femme, ah ah ah! Oh oh oh, je vois que vous êtes bien amochée (sourit).

-Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'argent

-Faites moi voir ça

je lui donna alors le sac

-Joli joli tout ça, enfin c'est ce que j'aurais dis si il ne manquait pas 15 000 BDK$.

-Je vous jure de payer le reste plus tard!

-Hum...j'hésite ce n'est pas le genre de la maison.

-Je vous en prie!

-Bien bien je vais...

Koby: Vous êtes bien mademoiselle Nami-zo?

Nami: Euh..euh oui qui êtes vous?

Koby: Inspecteur Koby Veuillez bien me suivre vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Nami: Non attendez je peu...

Koby: N'aggravez pas votre cas, messieurs arrêtez là!

Nami: Non atten... attendez, lâchez...lâchez moi! Docteur, docteur je vous en prie aidez la, aidez la, aidez belle mère!

Docteur: Je m'occuperai d'elle ne vous en faites pas (pensées: oui ne t'en fais pas Shojo elle est entre de bonnes mains ah ah, tu n'imagine même pas)

Nami: Merci merci infiniment

Koby: Allez emmenez la au poste j'ai quelques questions à poser à notre chère docteur ici présent.

Après cela j'ai était emprisonnée pendant 4 ans, mais j'étais heureuse, oui si heureuse, tellement heureuse car belle mère était entre de bonnes mains et c'était le plus important. Pendant les 3 premières années le sourire ne m'a jamais quitté et cela malgré la chaleur infernal, les brimades et la faim oui rien ne pouvait dissiper la joie qui m'anime, c'est ce que je pensait jusqu'à ce jour, ce triste jour.

Gardien: Oh la rousse!

Nami: oui.

Gardien: Tu as reçu de la visite.

Nami: Vraiment!

Gardien: Oui je suis aussi surpris que toi! Les visites sont interdites ça doit être quelqu'un de vraiment important pour avoir reçu une telle autorisation allez dépêche toi !

Nami: oui j'y vais

7 minutes plus tard

Je me demande bien qui ça peut être? Mais c'est évident ça doit être belle-mère! Mais comment elle à eu l'autorisation? Elle est peut être devenue célèbre, oui une célèbre chanteuse? Hein mais pourquoi une chanteuse aurait elle l'autorisation de venir ici c'est débile! Ou elle est devenue un joli mannequin et...non. Ou elle c'est marié a un...

Gardien: Oh, la fille qui parle toute seule. La dame est ici.

Nami: Cette fois aucun doute c'est...

...: Bonjour je..

Nami: Qui es tu?

...: Désolé, je m'appelle Robin

Nami: Robin? Désoler ça ne me dit rien vous vous êtes surement trompée de personne au...

Robin: Je suis la fille du Docteur Hilluluk.

Nami: O mon dieu! Je suis terriblement désolée pardonnez moi vraiment je...je...je pardon, je ne savait pas que...

Robin: Calmez vous...

Nami: Nami! Oui vous pouvez m'appeler Nami

Robin: Très bien Nami, dans ce cas appelle moi Robin.

Nami: O non je n'oserai pas! Vous êtes la fille du docteur Hilluluk. Votre père et formidable

Robin: Oui mon père...mon père est formidable( fronce les sourcils)

Nami: Oui formidable, je ne serez comment le remercier , étant donner que vous êtes sa fille je ne peux vous tu toi-yez.

Robin: Dans ce cas appelle moi comme bon te semble.

Nami: Très bien, alors qu'est ce qui vous amène, avez vous des nouvelles de Belle-mère?

Robin: C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

Nami: Vraiment! Je vous en suis très reconnaissante étant donner que je suis dans le secteur 5 "l'enfer des flammes" je n'ai droit à aucune visite ni aucune lettre

Robin: Malheureusement d'ou elle est, aucune lettre ne peut l'atteindre et vis versa.

Nami: Hein! Je ne comprend pas ce que vous dites Robin.

Robin: Nami, je suis désolé.

Nami: Désolé de quoi? Vous me faites peur.

Robin: Belle mère est morte. Elle a succombé 3 jours après ton arrestation.

(...)

Robin: Nami

(...)

Robin: Nami est ce que tu...

Nami: Oy robin!

Robin: Ou...oui nami.

Nami: Qu est ce que tu viens de dire?

Robin: Quelle est morte. Je sais que c'est...

Nami: Uso!

Robin: Nami!

Nami: Uso...uso...uso uso uso uso USOOOOOOOO! Tu te fou de moi! C'est quoi ces conneries?!

Robin: Je suis vraiment déso...

Nami: LA FERMEEEE! C'est impossible! Ce n'est pas possible! Cela n'a pas pus arrivé! Il avait promit...Il avait promit Il avait promit Il avait promiiiiiiiiiit!

Robin: Je suis vraiment désolé

Nami: Il me l'avait promit. Be...lle... belle...mè... Bell mère est morte.

Après 15 minutes de pleure acharné je fus interrompus par cette fille.

Robin: Je suis vraiment désolé.

Nami: Ce n'est pas votre faute, si seulement, si seulement, oui si seulement j'avais rassemblé l'argent plus tôt.

Robin: Je suis désolé mon père à... dit elle en pleurant.

Nami: Ne pleurait pas, je ne vous reproche rien. Je suis la seule coupable je le sais et rien ne pourra changé cela, néanmoins je remercie votre père qui à fait tout ce qui était on sont pouvoir pour la sauvée.

Robin: Mon père!? Euh...oui effectivement.

Nami: Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir.

Robin: Vraiment?

Nami: Oui je vous ai fait perde suffisamment de temps désolé pour tout à l'heure et merci pour tout.

Robin: Nami!

Nami: Oui.

Robin: Je voulais te dire que... Prend soin de toi.

Nami: Merci.

Bizarrement, les derniers mois passèrent en un battement de cil. Après 4 ans d'enfermement je fut enfin libre, mais n'ayant ni emploi, ni repère et ni toit ; je suis reparti à Star City le seul lieux que je peut encore appelé maison. Triste retour. La maison n'était plus là, il ne resté que cendre et désarroi. Seul le mandarinier était debout devant la maison tombée.

Oui notre beau et fière mandarinier dernier souvenir de belle mère certainement la chose la plus importante a mes yeux, oui la dernière chose qui me raccroche à ce monde c'est mon trésor et je le protégerait jusqu'au bout. Hélas la réalité de la vie me rattrapa, les jours passèrent, puis les semaines tous plus dures que jamais. Le moment fatidique approcha au bout de 2 mois , frigorifiée, affamée et à bout de force je fit l inimaginable: je décida de vendre le mandarinier.

Larmes aux yeux et hache à la main j'allé mettre fin à la vie de mon veille ami quand cet homme est apparut au dernier moment. Il ce tenait dérière moi, la main posée sur mon avant bras et le sourire aux lèvres.

...: Tu dois être Nami, tu es aussi belle que je pensé. (sourit) Viens avec moi.

Nami: Retires tes sales pattes sale pervers au gros pif!

...: Non ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois! Enfin...je veux juste te remonter le moral, allé viens suis moi je vais te montrer un truc qui te feras surement du bien (sourit)

Nami: Espèce de salle porc! Tu débarques de nul part et tu crois que je vais te suivre sale gros pif pervers!

...: Eh bien ma foie tu as raison, Erica est ma grande sœur et je suis venue chercher son trésor.

Nami: Erica? Erica...Erica...Erica? Eri...Belle-mère!

...: Alors, veux tu venir la voir avec moi?

Nami; La voir? Non je ne mérite pas d'aller sur sa tombe.

...: Sa tombe? qui à dit qu'elle était morte?

Nami: Quoi! Arrête tes conneries elle est morte!

..: Ah oui, et comment le sais tu?

Nami: Je...je kuso!

...: De mon point de vue belle mère comme tu dis et bien vivante et je vais de ce pas la rejoindre.

Nami: Pfffff n'importe quoi, tu crois que je vais croire à... EH! OH! Kusooooo! Attend moi!

Après 15 minute de voiture, on a attérri devant une grande maison blanche, entourée d'une foule pas possible mais dés notre arrivée tout le monde s'écarta

\- C'est elle

-Oui c'est elle

-Vraiment elle ne lui ressemble pas pourtant

-Chuuuut elle va t'entendre

-Mais ou était elle pendant tout ce temps

Quand soudain une fillette m'approcha.

Fillette: Excuse moi mademoizelle

Nami: Oui petite

Fillette: je voudrais vous remercier vous êtes tres zentille et melle mère aussi. Z'ai pas d'argent mais c'est mon cailloux préféré et je voudrais te le donner

Nami: Euh...merci petite au faite comment t'appelle tu?

Fillette: Nojiko

Nami: Merci Nojiko.

Nojiko: Non merci à toi ni-chan.

Ces démonstration de joie et de reconnaissance à mon égard ce poursuivies jusqu'à l'intérieur. Puis je me suis isolée et c'est là que je l'ai vue. Belle mère était là, encadrée tout en haut du mur les yeux remplie de bonheur, son sourire illuminant toute la pièce. En regardant ce tableau mes larmes n'ont pas cessées de coulées et mes souvenir de défiler.

Nami: Gros pif qu'est ce qui ce passe ici?

...: Mon nom est Ussop et non gros pif dit il d'un ton sois disant colérique

Nami: OK, ussop

Ussop: Durant ton absence, survivre ici fut de plus en plus difficile. Le climat c'est gravement détérioré aussi bien économique, mais surtout climatique. Des incendies ce déclencher tout les jours rendant l'air encore plus impure , les rats envahirent les lieux et 45% des réserves d'eau furent pollué.

Nami: Bakana!

Ussop: C'est alors qu'Erica créa le centre Arlong Park que voici, un centre d'accueil moderne et chaleureux. Lui et ses alentour ont un air saint , il y a un docteur qui passe 2 fois par semaine, 77 chambres et 10 000 repas son servis chaque jour soit 10% de la population totale de Star city

Nami: 10 000 wow! Belle mère tu es vraiment géniale

Ussop: Oui en effet mais elle n'est pas la seule

Nami: Hein!?

Ussop: Evidemment idiote, à ton avis d'ou venait l'argent qui a contribué à la création du centre ?

Nami: Alors l'argent que je lui envoyée c'est là qu'il atterrissait !

Ussop: Nami c'est grâce à toi, Erica et la différence monétaire entre le Berri et le BDK$ ,qu'Arlong Park est né

Nami: Alors Belle mère n'est pas morte, elle est partout dans ce lieu oui elle vit ici.

Ussop: Oui, du moins pour l'instant.

Nami: Quoi!? Comment ça?

Ussop: Evidemment, Cela fait 4 ans que plus aucun BDK$ arrive dans les caisses.

Nami: Non, c'est horrible je vais l'a tué encore et tout ça à oui tout ça pour une histoire d'argent!

Ussop: J'en ai bien peur à moins que...

Nami: A moins que quoi!?

Ussop: Eh bien, j'adorerais remangé une tarte mandarine façon Belle-mère (sourit) si tu peux m'en faire je te donnerait ce dont tu as besoin.

Nami: Vraiment! C'est super je... Non, même si tu me donne de l'argent maintenant, il arrivera un moment ou...

Ussop: Donner de l'argent! Je t'arrête tout de suite, donne un poisson à un affamé et il mangera bien une fois mais apprend lui à pécher et il mangera bien pour toute sa vie

Nami: Hein!?

Ussop: Je veux que tu la fasse dans mon restaurent en d'autre terme je t'offre un emploi

Nami: C'est vrai!

Ussop : Bien sur, alors?

Nami: J'accepte! J'accepte avec plaisir mais...tu es sur de pouvoir me faire confiance après tout tu ne sais rien de moi.

Ussop: Je te connais plus que tu ne le crois et puis tu es loin d'être le pire cas que j'ai rencontré, oui tu comprendras quand tu rencontreras Léo tu...

Nami: MERCI! MERCI POUR TOUT! J'ai pleuré encore, encore et encore et...

Zoro: Et encore et encore

Nami: ZOROOOO! Non mais tu te fou de moi!

Zoro: Wow t'en as mis du temps à remarquer ça!

Nami: Kuso! Tu dépasses les bornes, tu impiétes sur mon intimités au point même de t'incrustés dans mon monologue

Zoro: Ouais bref la blondinette t'appelle, clocharde alors dépêche toi.

Nami: Ok, pars devant j'arrive dans 2 secondes

Zoro: OK (sourit)

Nami: Et voila donc comment je me suis retrouvé i...

Zoro: OH! Clocharde ça y est ça fait 2 seconde ramène tes fesses!

Nami: Kuso!

 _ **Cia...ciao...Ciaossu (sniff)...(sniff). Oh,mon...(sniff)...c'est si émouvant...je...(sniff)**_

 _ **-Reborn tu pleures**_

 _ **-Bien sur que non Dame-tsuna! Oh et puis pourquoi mentir, oui je suis ému!**_

 _ **-A c'est le flash back de Nami. Oui j'avoue que c'était riche en émotion.**_

 _ **-Non pas ça idiot j'ai arréter d'écouter ça depuis bien longtemps**_

 _ **-(je me disait bien que c'était trop beau) Alors qu'est ce qui te fait pleurer?**_

 _ **-Gokudera à enfin avoué ses sentiments à yamamotto**_

 _ **-Et donc!? Depuis quand son bonheur t'intéresse?**_

 _ **-Baka! J'ai fais un pari avec Shamal, qui avait dit que c'est yamamotto qui craquerait en premier et j'ai gagné 100 000 BDK$**_

 _ **-Wow ça nous fait un paquet d'argent c'est génial!**_

 _ **-Nous?! Hahahahahaha , j'adore ton humour continue comme cela est tu deviendras surement un bon mafieux-humoriste**_

 _ **-Mafieux-humoriste? Oh, avec moi on pourras dire que le gars et mort de rire.**_

 _ **\- Non en faite reste juste mafieux, cela nous évitera des moment gênant comme celui ci. Ciao Ciao**_


	4. Bordel de merde je kiffe Rebecca!

**Bordel de merde je kiffe Rebecca!**

 **Chapitre 5**

 _ **Ciaossu!**_

 _ **Je viens de terminer ma sieste et je suis de super bonne humeur. Et comme ton nom ma bien fais rire (3potesmoietmonBB) comme beaucoup d'autres hein, ne soyez pas jaloux les autres. Laisse moi te dire que l'histoire ne s'arrêtera pas là.10 chapitres sont prêts. Oui, 10!**_

 _ **-Mais Reborn il n'y a que quatre chapitres de publier.**_

 _ **-C'est à cause de la paresse, Tsunaze et a cause de toi.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi moi?**_

 _ **-Ba je ne sais pas mais au final c'est toujours de ta faute.**_

 _ **Bon bref où en était-ai-je? Je n'ai pas vraiment compris ta dernière question. Mais comme je suis d'humeur favorables laisse moi te dire que une personne d'entre vous a gagné le pari. Qui? Ahahah. Et si on joué? Je laisserai des indices dans ce chapitre et/ou les prochains. Je vous souhaite bonne chances pour trouver la réponse et a très bientôt.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao**_

 **Robin et Portgas ce retrouve au bar comme à leur habitude.**

PDR: A enfin la fin de la journée.

Robin: Mais il n'est que 16h30, c'est la pause.

PDR: Je fixe mes propres horaires. (sourire)

Mec: Hello un verre poulette?

Robin: Oui mais pas avec toi. (dit elle en souriant).

Mec: Dommage pour toi, et toi?

PDR: Ça ne te dirait pas d'aller chez toi?

Mec: Oh tu est une chaude toi ça sent l'aventure j'aime! Ma voiture est pas loin (dit il en ce dirigeant vers la sortie avec un large sourire)

PDR: Oui c'est ça, retourne chez toi et reste s'y.

Mec: Hein... Pff sale garce! De toute façon vous êtes trop moche vous ne me méritez pas.

Law: Ho ho..

Robin: Moche?

Mec: Quoi t'es sourde en plus, j'ai dis Moche.

Law: Écoute si j'étais toi je..

Robin: Silence Law!

Law: Ok ce n'est pas mon problème de toute façon.

Robin: Moi moche?

Mec: Ouais tu es même la pire!

Law: ( Le pauvre il ne s'en sortira pas indemne mentalement pense t'il d'un air moqueur)

Franky: Salut tout le m...

 **D'un geste rapide et précis, la jeune fille aux yeux bleu cassa son verre et le mis sous la gorge du minable pauvre homme.**

Robin: Répètes un peu sale rat! Vas-y répète et je t'écrase les testicules.

Franky: Aïe.

Robin: Te les coupes!

Franky: Aïe aïe aïe..

Robin: Te les fais bouffer!

Franky: Ouille!

Robin: Te les fais vomir.

Franky: Aïeuh mais arrêteuh Robineuh.

Robin: Te fais manger ton vomi après!

Law: Oy Franky.

Franky: Hein?

Law: Vérifie si les tiennes sont toujours là?

Franky: Vas te faire Law (dit il les deux mains sur sont entre jambe)

Robin: Ensuite je...

Franky: C'est bon on a compris le principe! Robin, laisse ses testicules tranquilles!

Robin: Nandato Kissama!

PDR: C'est bon Robin laisse FrankHentai le sortir d'ici son odeur me répugne.

Franky: Quoi je suis DJ pas videur bordel! (rétorqua t'il avant de croiser le regard des deux femmes) Finalement c'est vrai qu'il fait chaud ici je vais aller prendre l'air. Allez viens toi on va dehors. ce dernier le regarda l'air de dire merci. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

Mec: Merci mon Dieu...

Franky: Appelle moi juste Franky ça suffira.

PDR: Yare yare les hommes sont si pathétique. Bref Robin allons a l'étage on sera plus tranquille et puis je doit préparer le goûter d'Ace.

Robin: Ok.

Law: Bye bye maman gâteau et la jolie jeune fille qui l'accompagne.

Robin: Merci. Bye beau gosse.

PDR: C'est un plaisir de voir que tous les hommes ne sont pas tous des rats, a plus tard.

Sakura: Law-kun! Law-kun! dit elle en courant

Law: Kami sama je savais que la journée ne pouvait pas être aussi belle, je le savais!

Sakura: Ta vue comment je suis belle aujourd'hui.

Law: (Un, deux, trois abracadabra! Merci le contouring! pensa le jeune homme) Ouais bof..

Sakura: Bof?! Tu sais beaucoup d'hommes m'ont regardaient aujourd'hui et y'en a même pleins qui m'ont draguée.

Law: Rien d'étonnant, en temps de crise les gens sont plus intéressé par les produits Hard-discount. C'est pour ça qu'il y a plus de gens qui ce ballade avec une Clio plutôt qu'avec Ferrari.

Sakura: Tant que je ne suis pas un vélo. Et toi Law tu te balade avec quoi? Sachant que ton salaire ne te permet pas une Ferrari. (clin d'oeil)

Law: Eh bien des fois vaut mieux redevenir un piéton.

Sakura: Tu c'est qu'on dis Law-kun "qui aime bien châtie bien". Bon bisous Law-kun! A demain.

Law: Je doit aussi toutes leurs dire au revoir?

Sakura: Qui toutes?

Law: Toi et tes couches de maquillage.

Sakura: Mon dieu, mon amour tu as remarqué que j'étais maquiller j'y crois pas! Serait-ce, une demande en mariage?! dit elle en partant

Law: Taku.. Qui que soit le Dieu qui me la envoyé par pitié qu'il la reprenne!

Quelque minute plus tard Zoro et MDC reviennent des cours.

MDC: Ittadaima!

Law: Tiens tu es seul Colonello, où est le petit bonhomme qui est toujours avec toi?

MDC: Aux toilettes et toi où est Rébecca? Elle est toujours au bar avec toi à notre retour.

Law:(sourire) Elle est à la table 7.

MDC: Qu'à tu fais encore?

Law: Rien. (sourire)

MDC: Law.

Law: Quoi?

MDC: Law!

Law: Ok ok approche.

 **MDC approche et Law lui raconte ce qu'il se passe dans l'oreille, quand Ussop apparaît en criant.**

Ussop: Rebecca! Rebecca! REBECCAAAAAAAAAAAH! Zut à la fin! Law?

Law: Oui cap'tain?

Ussop: Où est Rebecca? J'ai besoin d'elle en classe V.I.P c'est la serveuse la plus populaire, mais ça fait plus de 20 minutes que je la cherche sans succès.

Law: Elle est juste là. dit il en la pointant du doigt

Ussop: Ahh, enfin! Rebec... Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique avec cette feuille? Law!

Law: Qui sait?(sourire)

Zoro: Yo tout le monde. Hein? Mais que ce passe-t-il?

Ussop: J'aimerai bien le savoir.

MDC: Eh bien Law s'ennuyait donc il a écrit " la réponse est au dos, retourner la feuille" sur le recto et le verso de la feuille, puis lui a donner. La pauvre, elle n'a toujours pas compris le truc, j'ai si honte pour elle kora!

Ussop: Quoi?! Law va la chercher et arrête ce genre de bêtise THE TIME IS MONNEY.

Law: Si on ne peut même plus s'amuser. souffla t'il en allant la chercher

MDC: AHahahah kora.

Zoro: Y'a vraiment pas de quoi rire.

MDC: Hein?

Zoro: Je trouve qu'il ne ce comporte pas bien avec elle. Je ne sais pas ce que Rebecca et les autres filles lui trouve.

MDC: Hein!

Zoro: Beh quoi?

MDC: Humm..

Zoro: Quoi "hummm" et pourquoi tu souris?

MDC: Oh mais j'y croit pas! dit il en fixant son acolyte à la chevelure verdâtre

Zoro: Ahhh, quoi?

MDC: Dis moi Zoro tu ne serais pas amoureux de Rebecca par hasard?

Zoro: Nandato Teme?!

MDC: Ce que tu viens de faire est un acte de jalousie et quand on est jaloux d'un homme par rapport à sa relation avec une fille, c'est qu'on aime cette fille en question.

Zoro: J'ai dit "Rebecca et les autres".

MDC: Hahaha kora! C'est encore pire, en disant cela tu dis clairement qu'il y a Rebecca et il y a les autres. Donc qu'elle est à part à tes yeux.

Zoro: C'est ridicule.

MDC: Ok ok si tu le dis. Tant mieux car toi + Rebecca c'est mort.

Zoro: Mort? C'est pas que je sois intéressé ou quoi que ce soit d'autres mais...

MDC: Mais quoi?

Zoro: Mais euuuuuuuuuh...

MDC: Oui j'attends.

Zoro: (se gratte la tête) pour quelles raisons Rebecca et moi ça serait impossible? Je veux dire tu sais quoi...

MDC: Je sais quoi?

Zoro: Mais si! Comment on dit déjà, euuh...

MDC: Euuuuuuuh quoi?

Zoro: AHHHH, kuso tu m'aides pas là! AH voilà, ça me reviens! En amour rien est impossible!

MDC: Hum... c'est vrai.

Zoro: Ahhhhhh, tu vois.

MDC: Mais dans ce cas là, Cupidon à déjà scellé ton destin.

Zoro: Quoi! Mais pourquoi! Enfin je veux veux dire , cela ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça oui vraiment pas plus que ça mais pour quelles raisons?

MDC: Yare yare quelle comédie puérile, eh bien plus que tu veux tant savoir...

Zoro: Ohhhhh! Pas autant que ça!

MDC: Bien , je pars alors.

Zoro: Non non non non non! Euh je veux dire il serait bien aimable à toi de rester, surtout que tu as déjà commencé ta phrase.

MDC: Bien, comme je le disait plus que tu veux tannnnnnnnnt le savoir , c'est mathématique voilà tout.

Zoro: Oy je suis bien plus fort que toi en maths ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis en 4ème. Je suis un vrai génie et pas qu' en maths d'ailleurs alors mesure tes paroles.

MDC: Blablabla je suis dans ta classe je te rappelles et je n'ai que 7ans,je suis encore plus génie que toi. Le truc c'est quelle a 18ans et toi 11, voilà tout.

Zoro: Pffff c'est bon à tout a l'heure.

MDC: Je vais chercher papoumugi s'il a fini son service à demain sinon a plus.

Zoro: Ouais, sayonara.

 **Perturbé par cette conversation, le jeune garçon ce dirigeait vers le bureau de son pére comme d'habitude, sans ce rendre compte qu'il réfléchissait à haute voix**

N'empêche ce mec dit n'importe quoi.

Moi qui aime Rebecca?! Rebecca et moi?! Genre moi + Rebecca! D'ailleurs du rose + du vert ça fait quelle couleur? Nan mais pourquoi je me pose cette question moi?! C'est pas comme si on allait avoir un bébé. Mais elle serait si magnifique enceinte, si sensible et ne elle compterait que sur moi et... et... Non..non non non non nooooooooon! C'est pas vrai! C'est pas possible! BORDEL DE MERDE JE KIFFE REBECCA! Je kiffe Rebeccaaaaaaaaa!

Pas possible! Mais comment je vais faire?! Comment je vais faire?! Mais pourquoi je me pose cette question d'abord? Colonello! Blondinet de merde! Je te hais toi et tout ton clan de blondinet! Que Kami-sama vous rendent chauve! Oh et puis non je vais vous faire une épilation manuelle bande de connard! Mais pourquoi seigneur?! Pourquoi?! Parce que quand j'invité des amis a dormir je versait de l'eau sur leur pantalon pour leur faire croire qu'il s'était fait dessus? Parce que quand j'ai fait un concours de pâtisserie j'ai rempli les autres gâteaux de sel et de légumes?! Je vous jure que je pensais qu'un gâteau goût fraise-champignon ça plairait, je voulais aider moi! Comme quand j'ai annoncé à une fille que son petit ami était gai je voulais l'aider c'est pas de ma faute si elle a confondu"gai" et "gay"!

Mais pourquoi! Rebecca est une idiote! Mais si attachante.

Et puis elle parle trop! Mais son sourire est si mignon.

Mignon? Mais à quoi je pense moi?! Je suis un garçon c'est pas virile du tout ça! Sanji sort de ce corps!

En plus elle à un corps bizarre! Mais des formes si généreuse! Ooooh.. Je me souviens encore quand on est aller à la plage, son bikini Rrrrr...! Stoooop mais qu'est ce que je dis moi? Du calme ZorHentai! Hentai? Hen-tai.. Hentai! Mais oui Franky! Il connait bien la gente féminine! Enfin il s'y connait plus que moi.

Mais il est où ce crétin, ça fait 10 minutes que je le cherche partout? Mais oui les toilettes des filles! J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt. dit il en courrant

Zoro: Oy Franky? ce dernier se redressa d'un coup

Franky: Non ce n'est pas ce que tu crois je ne regardai pas dans serrure!

Zoro: Je me fiche de ça, tout le monde sait que tu est un pervers.

Franky: Alors pourquoi viens tu me déranger!

Zoro: Tsss tu est irrécupérable! Bref j'ai à te parler.

Franky: A moi?

Zoro: Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici?

Franky: Que me veux tu?

Zoro: Oui.. Eh.. Bien à vrai dire je...

Franky: Attends attends attends! Écoutes j'ai déjà eu des problèmes avec ton pote alors soit précis.

Zoro: J'aime R302*gs (bafouille)

Franky: T'aime quoi?

Zoro: J'aime Rebe92€fsts

Franky: T'aime quoi?!

Zoro: Kuso j'aime une fille.

Franky: Oh intéressant, dis moi s'en plus.

Zoro: Eh bien je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Franky: Fonce dans le tas!

Zoro: C'est plus compliqué que ça, elle est plus vieille que moi et à déjà un gars en visuel.

Franky: Oh lala petit coquin tu t'attaque à des cougars.

Zoro: Hein?

Franky: Bref tu dois...

Zoro: Rester moi même?

Franky: Fauuuuuuuuuux! Archi faux! Si tu étais intéressant c'est toi qu'elle aurait en visuel. Soit celui qu'elle recherche. Comment est le gars qu'elle matte?

Zoro: Eh bien ça me fait mal de le dire mais il est plus beau que moi et c'est un connard bourré de charisme mais il ne la traite pas à ça juste valeur.

Franky: Voilà!

Zoro: Voilà quoi?

Franky: C'est une maso!

Zoro: Une quoi?!

Franky: T'es vraiment un inculte j'arrive pas à croire que tu as sauté autant de classe! Bref si ce type la traite mal, traite la encore plus bas que terre c'est ce que ce genre de fille recher... Aïe bordel ça fait super mal!

PDR: La ferme FrankHentai! Zoro n'écoute pas se détritus puant qui ce prêtant homme. La femme est un diamant que l'on doit vénérer. Explique moi ta situation.

Zoro: Eh bien j'aime une fille mais elle a 18 ans et je crois qu'elle en aime un autre. Alors Franky ma proposé de faire comme celui qu'elle "aime" en bref d'imiter ce dernier donc de mal la traiter.

Franky: Quelle idée magni..

PDR: Quelle idée merdique!

Franky: Quoi?!

PDR: Silence FrankHentai!

Franky: (Silence! Silence! Je tant foutrai du silence! Tu feras moins ta maline, idiote! pensa t'il d'un regard pleins de fierté tout en tremblant de peur)

PDR: Qui traite tu d'idiote?!

Franky: Personne madame! (C'est pas vrai! Cette folle me poursuit jusque dans mes pensées!)

PDR: Maintenant tires toi!

Franky: Quoi mais je..

PDR: Tires toi!

Franky: Je... espéce d'idi30!§

PDR: Tu as dis quelque-chose?

Franky: Non rien.

PDR: Rien qui?

Franky: Rien Madame!

PDR: Soit, maintenant laisse nous.

Franky: Mais c'est pas juste c'est à moi qu'il a demandé en premier!

PDR lui lança un regard

Franky: Ok! Ouais je pars mais c'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai décidé! cria ce dernier avant de partir en courant

PDR: Écoute Zoro si tu veux attiré son attention tu ne dois pas imiter l'homme qu'elle regarde mais devenir celui qu'elle recherche.

Zoro: Mais elle ne me regarde pas, elle ne me dit seulement que bonjour et au revoir.

PDR: Écoute, tu sais à cette âge, les filles sont généralement attirées que par les mauvais garçons. Mais c'est avec les honnêtes hommes qu'on choisit toutes, de faire notre vie.

Zoro: Mouais bof. Et Franky alors?

PDR: Franky?

Zoro: Ouais! Il ressemble plus à un Bad boy qu'à un Roméo et pourtant tu t'es mariée avec lui. Et si Rebecca fait pareil, pire encore si ils ont un enfant ensemble!? Oh mon dieux non!

PDR: Tu es vraiment un sacré personnage! (rire) En ce qui concerne Franky, il n'as pas toujours était comme ça.

Zoro: Vraiment?

PDR: Oui c'était un homme idéal, romantique, attentionné et très protecteur.

Zoro: Wow! J'y crois pas, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!

PDR: Beaucoup de choses, oui beaucoup. Mais ce n'est pas totalement de sa faute. Rien ne serait arrivait s'il n'était intervenu dans notre histoire cet homme à chang...

Zoro: Chan... quoi?

PDR: Aucune, importance. Pour ce qui est de Rebecca, je ne peut pas te promettre que ça va marcher mais reste toi même. Car à force de jouer la comédie ont finit par se mentir à soit même.

Zoro: Rester moi même... Ok merci beaucoup Portgas.

PDR: De rien mon choux.

Zoro: Je sais se que je vais faire (sourire) Rebecca à nous deux!

 _ **-Salut**_

 _ **-Ferme là imbécile! kuso gaki, baka, comment à tu osé me faire ça élève indigne!**_

 _ **-Mais Reborn je...**_

 _ **-Chute je ne veux plus un mot tu as fais assez de mal comme ça!**_

 _ **-Quoi? Mais j'ai fais quoi?**_

 _ **-Mon moment! Le mien a moi!**_

 _ **-pense: " Il parle vraiment comme un bébé." Mais de quoi tu me parle?**_

 _ **-Cia-o-ssu..**_

 _ **-Quoi ciaossu?**_

 _ **-On commence la dernière parti d'un chapitre par ma superbe voix qui dit "Ciaossu". On ne le commence pas par la voix d'un stupide prépubére qui dit "bonjour"!**_

 _ **\- Je te rappelle que l'on a déjà commencé un chapitre comme ça.**_

 _ **-Je devait être en manque de café.**_

 _ **-Vu ton âge tu devrait plutôt prendre du la..**_

 _ **-Continue ta phrase et moi aussi je te ferais bouffer ton organe reproducteur. (dis-je le sourire aux lèvres)**_

 _ **-Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé.**_

 _ **-Ouais j'ai compris, tu peux y aller.**_

 _ **-Merci au..**_

 _ **-Nan mais je rêve?! T'a pas compris la leçon?**_

 _ **-Désolé désolé..**_

 _ **-Taku... Quel idiot celui là! Ce sont MES moments. Ciao ciao**_


	5. LE CADEAU N5

**LE CADEAU N5**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Ciaosssu.**

 _ **Écoutez moi bien parce que je ne vais pas me répéter:**_

 _ **Je ne négocie pas avec des terroristes! Je répète: je ne négocie pas avec les terroristes!**_

 _ **Et encore moins avec ceux qui ne respecte pas mon prénom et qui m'appelle "Rebor". En plus ça veux rien dire "Rebor".**_

 _ **Mais bon comme je suis de bonne humeur grâce à mon pari gagner laisse moi te dire que la version de ce site est disponible en français et oui car les auteurs ne participaient pas beaucoup en cours d'anglais non plus. Les auteurs? Oups ai-je laissé un indice? Bref (3potesmoietmonBB) arrêtons ce suspens ridicule une personne à gagner son pari et je vais vous dire qui. Mmmmm...**_

 _ **Moi!**_

 _ **Ahahah! Vous ne vous y attendiez pas!**_

 _ **-Mais Reborn tu ne fais même pas partis du pari!**_

 _ **-Et alors je fait parti de ses potes non? Limite il pourrait même s'appeler (3potesmoimonmaîtreetmonBB)**_

 _ **-Ou 3potesmoimonbbetmonBB**_

 _ **-Quoi?**_

 _ **-Son maître?**_

 _ **-Orh ne soit pas jaloux tu sais très bien que tu es mon préféré.**_

 _ **En ce qui concerne les reviews, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarquez mais ce que je dis s'inspire beaucoup de ça, surtout quand je suis en manque d'idées. Ce qui vous donne déjà une raison de plus d'en écrire d'avantage . Non mais vous imaginez une seule seconde qu' un chapitre commence sans m'entendre parler!**_

 _ **Vous seriez tellement perturbés! Vous imaginez?! Je vois déjà la dépression suivi d'un meurtre, suivi d'un suicide, suivi d'une renaissance, suivi d'...**_

 _ **-C'est bon je pense que ça suffit!**_

 _ **-Tu as raison allons réviser ta leçon d'histoire. Gares à toi si tu a une note en dessous de 70!**_

 _ **-Moi je trouve que 27 est un nombre magnifique.**_

 _ **-Oui tu as raison Dame-Tsuma.**_

 _ **-Donc ma note devra dépasser les 27?**_

 _ **-Non, elle devra dépasser 70/100 mais si ce n'est pas le cas tu te prendras 27 balles de dernières volontés.**_

 _ **-Et si je meurs?!**_

 _ **-Rassures toi j'ai déjà appelé le fleuriste, une fleure blanche sera déposée sur ta tombe chaque Mercredi.**_

 _ **-C'est sensé me rassurer?!**_

 **6h du matin devant les portes du Merry:**

 **Law arrive avec Rebecca.**

Law: Aller, dépêches toi un peu Rebecca!

Rebecca: Désolé Law mais tu es vraiment rapide.(sourire)

Law: C'est pas moi qui suis rapide mais toi qui est vraiment trop lente!

Rebecca: Ah bon?!

Law: Puisque je te le dis. Tiens attrape le sac pendant que j'ouvre la porte. Kuso! Cette PDR, elle habite juste au dessus elle pourrait quand même ouvrir les portes le matin.

Rebecca: Mais non elle doit être fatiguée la pauvre.

Law: La pauvre? On c'est levés à 5h25!

Rebecca: Oui mais elle habite au deuxième étage du coup cela l'obligerai à descendre deux étages. Alors que nous on a marchés, on a eus le temps de ce réveiller.

Law: Hein?!

Rebecca: J'ai dis que...

Law: Bref oublie ça, je n'ai pas envie de commencer une discussion avec toi.

Rebecca: Pourquoi?

Law: Parce que quand j'ai une discussion avec toi soit j'ai raison, soit tu as tord, c'est toujours la même chose.

Rebecca: Tant que je ne suis pas tout le temps celle qui est dans le faux. (sourit)

Law: C'est bien ce que je disais. Bref les autres serveuses vont arriver alors va ouvrir les vesti...

Sakura: Bon matin Law-kun.

Rebecca: Salut.

Sakura: Rebecca! (dit elle en fronçant les sourcils) Que fait tu là?!

Rebecca: Beh je travaille ici.

Sakura: Mais non idiote que fait tu là avec mon Law-kun?!

Rebecca: On est venus ensemble.

Sakura: NANI?!

Law: Oh toi!

Sakura: Moi Law-kun (dit elle avec un large sourire)

Law: Oui, toi! Personnage inutile! Je n'apprécie pas que l'on me coupe la parole.

Sakura: Gomen Law-kun. Mais celle la, dit elle vrai? (demande t-elle en pointant Rebecca du doigt.)

Law: Oui, rien d'étonnant on habite ensemble.

Sakura: Quoi?! ( Il va falloir que je surveille cette peste aux faux cheveux pense la jeune fille choquée)

Law: Bref Rebecca je t'ai demandée quelque chose il me semble.

Sakura: Oh, Rebecca je te garde à l'œil!

Rebecca: Ahaha qu'es ce que tu peux être bête

Sakura: Nani!

Rebecca: On a deux œil donc on dit je te garde aux yeux. (dit elle en partant sourire aux lèvres)

 **Law fronce légèrement les sourcils puis se dirige vers le bar.**

Sakura: Law-kun attend!

Law: Quoi encore?

Sakura: Comment ça va?

Law: Mal.

Sakura: Et pourquoi Law super beau gosse-kun. (souffla t-elle avec une voie qui se voulait tentatrice)

 _ **Tu parles la voix d'une truie qu'on égorge aurait été plus sexy à mes oreilles!**_

 _ **-Que fait tu là Zoro?**_

 _ **-Bah je suis toujours pas là dans l'histoire faut bien que je m'occupe**_

Law:(soupire) Sakura j'ai un truc à te dires

Sakura: Quelle truc Law-kun

Law: Je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer..

Sakura: Tu peux tout me dire tu sais (dit-elle en lui caressant la joue)

Law: Je... Je n'arrive pas a le dire je me sens comme ça depuis euh..( dit il en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille)

Sakura: Depuis quand ?

Law: En vérité depuis que tu es la.

Sakura: Oh je.. je vois. (Dit-elle en rougissant.)

Law: Non en faite laisse tomber (le jeune homme se retourna et s'apprêtait à partir)

Sakura: Non ne t'en vas! Reste avec moi Law-kun! Oui Law-kun, parle moi! (dit elle en le retenant par le bras)

Law: Non il ne faut pas. (dit il en posant délicatement ses mains sur les épaules de Sakura)

Sakura: Pourquoi Law-kun? Pourquoi!

Law: Je ne peux pas te dire ça! Qu'en penserait Rebecca? Elle t'aimes vraiment beaucoup tu sais? Tu es vraiment une sœur pour elle! Qu'arrivera t'il si par malheur elle m'entend? Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit perturbée par ce si puissant sentiment qui me traverse quand je te vois.

Sakura: Elle n'a rien avoir avec notre relation!

Law: Plus je te vois et plus je me dis que.. oh laisse tomber.

Sakura: Laisse parler ton cœur Law-kun! Tu te sentiras mieux, oui clame haut et fort ce sentiment qui t'anime!

Law: Tu as raison, il faut que ça sorte!

Law lui attrapa la main

Saku: Plus tu te dis que quoi?

Law: Viens rapproche toi je vais te le dire. (elle se rapproche)

Sakura: Oh je peux enfin sentir l'odeur de Law-kun( pensa la jeune fille extasiée )

 _ **voilà quelle se transforme en chien maintenant!**_

 _ **-Zoro!**_

Elle se tenait à présent très proche de Law. À telle point qu'elle aurait pu l'embrasser. Il suffisait juste que le vent la touche un peu trop fort

 _ **Où quelle éternue..**_

- _ **Zoro!**_

 _ **-Quoi c'est juste une proposition! Ok c'est bon j'ai compris Tsuna**_

Law: Plus je te vois et plus je pense qu'être aveugle a aussi ses avantage, je te hais et mon rêve le plus chère est de te couper les cordes vocale, pour être sur que ton horrible voix de crécelle ne grésillera plus jamais dans mes ça fait du bien. (sourire) Maintenant vas travailler!

Saku: Kuso!

 _ **5 minutes plus tard Zoro et Ussop arrivèrent dans une porche rouge. Ba oui The time is money!**_

Ussop: Zut! Flûte et re-zut!

Zoro: Sérieux?

Ussop: Quoi?

Zoro: Un pigeon te chie sur la gueule et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire?! Mais après tout on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, il a dut prendre ton gros pif pour une branche d'arbre.

Ussop: Je t'ais déjà dit que mon nez est long pas gros!

Zoro: Ouais bref déverrouille les portes et je t'ai déjà dit d'enlever cette putain de sécurité enfant! J'ai 11 ans bordel!

Ussop: Tu auras beau avoir 80 ans tu seras toujours mon bébé. Et arrêtes de dire des grossièretés un mignon petit garçon comme toi ne devrais pas..

{bruit de vitre qui ce casse}

Ussop: Zoro mécréant qu'as tu fais?!

Zoro: J'ai casser la vitre ça ne se voit pas? _**(** **Lâche moi Tsuna je vais le tuer! Il a osez faire ça à une porche! -Stop Reborn! )**_

Ussop: Zoro tu vas... Oh mais que fais tu?

Zoro: Je pars (dit il en passant par la fenêtre)

Ussop: Zooroooo! Att... (Sonnerie: Yo oh oh oh Yo oh oh oh Yo oh oh oh Yo oh oh oh oooh Je m'en vais de bon matin li...) {Gatcha}

 **1 heure plus tard chez Luffy.**

MDC: Dépêches toi papoumugi on est encore en retard.

Luffy: Chute je réfléchis là.

MDC: Hein à quoi?

Luffy: Aux blagues que je vais faire aujourd'hui.

MDC: Aux blagues? Quelle blagues?!

Luffy: Ah que tu est bête mon chère colonel.

MDC: Comment?!

Luffy: Ou bien peut être as tu la maladie de Zaïmer..

MDC: Hein de quoi!?

Luffy: zaimer

MDC: Zaimer... On dit Alzheimer crétin et je ne vois pas ce que j'aurai pus oublier.

Luffy: Normal, plus que tu l'as oublié( sourire)

MDC:(rogne) Je...

Luffy: Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du poisson d'avril.

MDC: Quand ai-je dis ça?!

Luffy: Hier quand tu regardais le menu de la cantine.

MDC: on dit cafétéria mais bon. Attends hier? Hier... hi-er.. J'ai si honte kora. J'ai dis qu aujourd'hui c'était le jour du poisson.

Luffy: Oui le poisson!

MDC: Mais non! On est Vendredi quoi!

Luffy: T'es sure?

MDC: Et comment que j'en suis sur et puis on est en février.

Luffy: Oui et alors.

MDC: Cela me parais évident, c'est en avril.

Luffy: T'es sure?

MDC: Ça s'appelle le poisson D'AVRIL donc c'est en avril!

Luffy: Ah bon?

MDC: Oui, bref en parlant de religion.

Luffy: Reli quoi?

MDC: Laisse tomber va juste voir MGR Brook.

Luffy: MGR?

MDC: Oui mon seigneur Brook. Bien qu'il n'officie pas réellement à ce poste en outre il n'est qu'un simple «prêtre » ce qui ne signifie pas pour autant que.. ...Papoumugi ça vas, tu es tout pâle?

Luffy: ... Euh si tu pouvais arrêter de parler de manière compliqué je t'en serai reconnaissant.

MDC: Désolé, dit lui juste que je vais passer le voir à la fin des cours.

Luffy: Ok.

MDC: Autre chose si tu as des pêchers et Dieu sait que tu es un excellent pêcheur ,vas le voir.

Luffy: Pourquoi?

MDC: S'occuper des pêcheurs c'est son métier.

Luffy: Ok

MDC: Bien on y vas.

Luffy: De toutes façons on est déjà en retard alors une minutes de plus ou de moins.

MDC: Si on arrive trop en retard de l'argent sera décompté de ton salaire!

Luffy:...? (Le reste du cerveau de Luffy est demander à l'accueil. Je répète le reste du cerveau de Luffy est demander à l'accueil)

MDC: On aura moins d'argent.

Luffy: Et ce n'est que maintenant, que tu le dis?! Aller on se dépêche! Qu'est-ce que tu peux être lent parfois colonel!

 **Quelques minutes plus tard dans le bar du Merry.**

MDC: Yo les gars!

Law: Yo MDC.

Zoro: Ouais yo

MDC: Qu'es ce qu'il y a Zoro?

Law: Laisse le, le petit bébé à son papa est en pleine crise d'adolescence.

Zoro: Ahah très drôle! Tu perds ton temps derrière un comptoir le monde devrait profiter de ton talent!

Law: Et susceptible en plus. (répliqua t-il en souriant)

Zoro: J'ai...

MDC: Qu'as tu Zoro?

Zoro: Rien.

MDC: Zoro?

Zoro: J'ai dit que...

MDC: Zoro!

Zoro: Orh c'est bon! Mon père m'étouffe il me traite comme.. Euh..

Law:(sourire) Un gamin de 7 ans?

Zoro: Oui voilà!

MDC: Hey!

Zoro: Ah désolé.

Law: (sourire)

Zoro: Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ne me considère pas comme l'homme que je suis.

Law: (rire)

Zoro: Quoi?

Law: Un homme qui dort avec la lumière allumée.

Zoro: Quoi, ça m'aide à réfléchir.

Law: Hum, je vois et en ce qui concerne ta couverture Batman?

Zoro: J'aime son sens de la justice!

Law: Et ton doudou Pikachu géant?

Zoro: C'est une pièce de collection!

Law: Ta montre Cars?

Zoro: Un cadeau de ma mère je ne pouvais pas refuser!

Law: T'as déjà vu un homme sur une trottinette X-MEN?

Zoro: Elle a une importante valeur sentimental!

Law: Et le fait que tu ne rate pas un seul épisode des Simpson?

Zoro: Ça fait plus de 20 ans que ça existe et ça a toujours autant de succès, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de regarder.

Law: Et la ligue des justiciers?

Zoro: Un classique plus connut que Beethoven.

Law: Et Ben 10?

Zoro: Ma télécommande était cassée.

Law: Ça fait 2 ans que tu te vantes du fais qu'on peut changer rien qu'en disant le nom de la chaîne.

Zoro: J'avais aussi la voix cassée!

MDC: Ça suffit!

Zoro: Kuso!

Law: (Sourire)

MDC: Écoute Zoro voilà ce que je pense ton père est bien conscient que tu deviens grand. Il sait que tu es en train de changer et que tu n'es plus son mignon petit garçon. Mais le fait est, que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de lui sans t'en rendre compte.

Zoro: Hein?

MDC: Prenons l'exemple de votre soirée ciné à laquelle tu a décidé de mettre fin.

 **Zoro baissa la tête.**

MDC: Mais surtout le fait que tu as décidé d'habiter avec ta mère Kaya alors qu'un appartement , que dis-je un duplexe qui t'y es réservé.

Zoro: Bof l'étage 1 est: celui du carré V.I.P et le Bureau de papa; le 2: celui réservé à Portgas, Ace, Franky et Robin et enfin le 3/4 le fameux duplexe avec joli terrasse. C'est trop pour moi et puis...

Law: Stop attends, attends!

Zoro: Quoi?

Law: Kaya, ta mère...

Zoro: Ma maman!

Law: Ouais bref ta "Maman", elle est Blonde non?

Zoro: Ouais, et?

Law: Et ton père...

Zoro: Mon Papa! Je suis sure que tu l'as fais exprès!

Law: (sourit) Et ton papa, il est brun/noir non?

Zoro: Oui.

Law: Et toi tu as les cheveux vert?

Zoro: Noooooooon, sans blague. Ta capacité d'analyse visuel est exceptionnel, je n'en crois pas mais yeux ha ha ha lol.

MDC: Pas mal ce jeu de mot Zoro haha kora.

Law: Merci pour ce compliment Zoro. (sourire) Voyons si le tiens peut en dire autant, dis zoro ?

Zoro: Hum?

Law: Du jaune + du noire ça fait pas du vert. T'es sur qu' on t'as pas adopté?

MDC: Haha kora!

Zoro: La ferme Law! Et en puis j'avais aussi envie de passer plus de temps avec ma maman! Ce n'est pas un crime bordel!

Law: Ma..

Zoro: N'en rajoute pas!

Law:(sourire)

MDC: Certes c'est tout a fait normal de vouloir passer plus de temps avec ça mère je suis bien placé pour le comprendre.

Zoro: Désolé je ne vou..

MDC: Non ce n'est pas grave ,ce que je veux dire c'est que supprimer toutes vos activités mais aussi ton déménagement brutal ça doit être dur a vivre pour ton père, tu devrais y penser.

Zoro: Ok j'irai lui par...

MDC: Lui quoi?

Rebecca: Bonjour!

MDC: Yo.

Zoro: Euh...bon...bobon..

Rebecca: Hein? (Sourire)

Zoro: Ooooooooooh Kawaiiiiiiiii!

Rebecca: Pardon?

Zoro: Je...jeje Bonjour ça...

Rebecca: Salut! Law on mange ensemble à midi?

Law: Bof, tu ne trouves pas qu'on ce voit assez comme ça?

Saku: Exacte!

Zoro: T'es la toi.

Saku: Comment ça"toi"?

MDC: Allez Zoro soit gentil tu sais bien qu'il y a besoin de tout pour faire le monde.

Law: C'est quoi ce bandana Rebecca?

Rebecca: Oh il te plais je l'...

Law: Non en faite il ne me plais pas du tout je dirai même qu'il ne te mets pas du tout en valeur.

Rebecca: Tu trouve? Ah j'en ai un de rechange je reviens!

Sakura: Pfff rien ne pourra jamais te mettre en valeur sale tête.

Law: (fronce les sourcils)

Zoro: Nandato Kissama!

MDC: Qui y a t-il Zoro le non-amoureux?

Zoro: Ri..riri Rien, absolument rien! Kuso!

Sakura: Dit Law j'ai refais mon maquillage rien que pour toi tu me trouve comment?

Law: Comment je te trouve?!

Sakura: Oui dit moi tout mon Law-kun.

Law: Eh bien si mes fesses avaient ta gueule j'aurai honte de chier.

Sakura:...

MDC: Ahahah kora!

Zoro: HEAD SHOOT! Haha

Rebecca: Law la porte des vestiaires est bloquée!

Law: Bloquée?

Rebecca: Oui, il y a des colis qui bloquent le passage.

Law: Ok j'arrive.

Saku: Je vous suit!

Law: Non vas en cuisine Luffy n'est pas la donc Sanji est tout seul pour la préparation du déjeuner.

Saku: Ok ok.

Law: D'ailleurs MDC où est ton père?

MDC: À l'église sûrement.

Law: À l'é...

Rebecca: Law!

Law: Arg, bref. C'est bon j'arrive saleté d'incapable (rogna t'il en partant)

Zoro: Que fout il là bas?

MDC : Il devait y aller pour ce renseigner sur la procédure à suivre pour mon baptême.

Zoro: Houlà, c'est pas un peu trop compliqué pour lui?

MDC: Ouais c'est pour ça que je lui ai juste demander de dire au Père Brook que j'allai passer.

Zoro: Voilà qui est mieux.

MDC: Cependant il a dit qu'il ferait un détour.

Zoro: Où?

MDC: Qui sait?

Zoro: Au faite qu'elle cadeau tu offrirais à une fille au premier RDV.

MDC: Oh tu as décidé de draguer Rebecca?

Zoro: Euh.. Non c'est que.. Eh bien c'est compliqué ,je veux dire non enfin.. Et puis je...Tu sais la distance entre le soleil et la lune fait que... les chiens n'aime pas les chats car ils sont totalement opposés. Quoique on dit que les opposés s'attirent. Mais on dit également qui se ressemble s'assemble. D'ailleurs je pense que celui qui a inventé cette phrase devait être un puzzle-man. Ça existe ce mot? Bref il aimait faire des puzzles!

MDC: (quel clown)Ouais ouais bref.

Zoro: Kuso!

MDC: Je pense qu' un parfum ça irait.

Zoro: T'es malade, du parfum! J'ai pas envie qu'elle pense que j'insinue qu'elle pue!

MDC: Ahahah kora écoute Rebecca..

Zoro: Qui a dit que je parlais d'elle! Rebecca... non c'est pas que.. et puis on dit aussi que les chiens ne font pas des chats et du coup..

MDC: Oui comme je disait Re-be-cca ne sait même pas ce que signifie"insinuer" et un parfum est un présent plus que romantique. Je te conseille le N5.

Zoro: N5?

MDC: Oui Numéros 5.

Zoro: ...Hein?

MDC: Chanel Numéro 5 inculte.

Zoro: Ok j'y vais.

MDC: Oh stop on a cours je te signal!

Zoro: Kuso.

MDC: Je sais, demande à Ace!

PDR: Il est à l'église.

Zoro et MDC: Bonjour Portgas.

PDR: Salut mes petits choux.

MDC: Ace est à l'église!

Zoro: Pourquoi?

PDR: Je ne sais pas mais il a oublié son goûter numéro 3 alors ça serait sympas de lui rapporter.

Zoro: Son goûter?

MDC: Numéro 3?

PDR: Oui il y a le goûter 1 de la récréation de 10h, le goûter 2 de la récréation de 14h50 et enfin celui qu'il mange sur le chemin du retour le vendredi, car il a sport.

MDC: Mdr une vrai maman gâteau.

Zoro: Lol.

PDR: Je prend ça pour un compliment. (sourire)

Zoro: Ok on y va!

 _ **E** **uh salut. Enfaite Reborn est parti à une réunion d'ancien prof. Vous ne connaissez pas? Bah moi non plus.**_

 _ **-Cioassu.**_

 _ **-Ah tu es revenus. Tu as gagné?**_

 _ **-Oui!**_

 _ **-Enfaite tu gagnes quoi?**_

 _ **\- Une bonne chose et une mauvaise.**_

 _ **\- Comment ça?**_

 _ **\- Je gagne 100 000 BDK$ mais je doits aussi aller consoler les profs suicidaires.**_

 _ **-Mais c'est quoi le concept du concours?!**_

 _ **\- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit?**_

 _ **-Non.**_

 _ **-Les anciens prof se réunissent, racontent leurs histoires et celui qui a survécu au pire élève gagne. Et va consoler les profs suicidaires en disant "t'inquiète j'ai pire que toi".**_

 _ **\- Pire?**_

 _ **\- Oui (sourire)**_

 _ **\- Et tu as gagné!**_

 _ **-J'ai fais le meilleur score!**_

 _ **\- Hein?!**_

 _ **\- Ça fais 2ans que je gagne tu devrais t'inquiéter.**_

 _ **-HEIN?!**_

 _ **Ciao Ciao**_


	6. Pauvre Brook!

**Pauvre Brook**

 **Chapitre 7**

 _ **Ciaossu.**_

 _ **J'aimerai beaucoup parler avec vous, mais malheureusement je dois écourter mon passage, car je dois entraîner Dame-Tsuna. D'ailleurs en parlant du loup.**_

 _ **Que puis-je faire pour toi baka?**_  
 _ **-Bonjour à toi aussi Reborn; oui je vais bien et oui bien sur que ma nuit à été paisible. Et toi?**_  
 _ **-Je vais bien.**_  
 _ **-Heureux de le savoir.**_  
 _ **-Rejoint moi dans la salle d'entraînement dans 10min.**_  
 _ **-Tu pars déjà?**_  
 _ **-Oui. Ciao Ciao, dis-je en partant.**_  
 _ **-At-Attend! Tu as.., mince il est déjà parti.**_

 _ **Tsuna s'abaissa pour ramasser le papier qui était tombé de la poche du Hitman N1.**_

 _ **Ah ça doit être notre programme pour l'entraînement.. Voyons voir se qu'il est prévu.**_  
 _ **Sur la feuille:**_  
 _ **Titre: Léger échauffement de fillette.**_  
 _ **1) voler 1000km avec 10kilos sur le dos**_  
 _ **2) doubler le poids pour le chemin du retour**_  
 _ **3) courir 10km sans faire de pause (car ce crétin serait capable d'oublier comment on fait pour courir à force de voler)**_  
 _ **4) lui tirer dessus en espérant qu'il puisse esquivé les balles (ou pas)**_  
 _ **5) il commence à se plaindre car il s'est pris trop de balle**_  
 _ **6) lui dire qu'il retarde le programme**_  
 _ **7) le "punir" avec 100 abdos**_  
 _ **8) 50 pompes.**_  
 _ **9) 30min de gainage**_  
 _ **10) lui dire qu'il à le droit d'aller boire et à le droit à 5min de pose car l'échauffement est terminé**_  
 _ **11) le regarder s'évanouir sous l'annonce**_  
 _ **A la vue de cette feuille le futur parrain fit un malaise.**_

 _ **Ps: J'était caché derrière le mur.**_  
 _ **Ciao ciao.**_

 **Un peu plus tôt dans le confessionnal de l'église Laboon**

Ace: Mon père je viens vous voir pour apaiser mon cœur.

Brook: Parle donc mon enfant.

Ace: J'ai fait un cauchemar vraiment horrible.

Brook: Parle mon enfant j'écouterai tout.

Ace: Pas sûre avec les trous qui te servent d'oreilles (sourire)

Brook: Comment mon enfant?

Ace: Je disais que dans ce rêve ou plutôt ce cauchemar j'était dans un monde parallèle.

Brook: Parle mon enfant, dans quel monde est ce que tu étais?

Ace: Celui du manga 1pièce.

Brook: Et que faisais tu, mon enfant?

Ace: J'étais dans un immeuble et ce type était devant moi.

Brook: Type? Quel type, parle mon enfant?

Ace: Ponkey P. Pluffy, dit le bonnet de paille.

Brook: "Bonnet de paille"? Et que c'est il passé, parle mon enfant?

Ace:Mon père c'est déjà assez difficile de se confier comme ça, alors annuler votre mode répétition!

Brook: "Répétition" ?

Ace: "Mon enfant" par ci "Mon enfant" par là, c'est fatigant à la longue.

Brook: Yohohoho, Comme tu le voudras. Tu peux continuer mon...

Ace: Mon père!

Brook: Désolé.

Ace: Bien, alors j'était en haut d'un escalier et lui juste devant moi, il c'est avancé et tout a coup...

Brook: Quoi donc?

Ace: Je suis tombé...

Brook: Tu es tombé!

Ace: Oui et...

Brook: Mon dieu Yoohoohoh! J'ai lu dans un article que...

Ace: Dans un article?

Brook: Oui, la bible est la sainte écriture mais rien ne m'empêche d'élargir un peu mes connaissance, est ce si mal que ça?

Ace: Et bien c'est que...

Brook: Regarde moi dans les yeux et répond moi franchement.

Ace: Cela va être dure je ne vois pas vos yeux (dit il en souriant).

Brook: Vraiment? Bien je vais me rapprocher un peu de...

Ace: Non c'est bon! Dites moi plutôt ce que raconté cet article.

Brook: Et bien , il disait que cela démontre "une crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur physiquement"

Ace: Hein!? J'ai déjà entendu ça. "une crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur physiquement"... "une crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur physiquement"... mais oui!

Brook: Qu'il y a t'il?

Ace: C'est une citation de Freud!

Brook: Il me semble bien, pourquoi?

Ace: "Pourquoi? " (rire) C'est quand même bizarre pour un prêtre de lire du Freud.

Brook: Pourquoi donc?

Ace: Pourquoi!? C'est évident, il était la groupie N°1 de Charles Darwin.

Brook: Darwin?

Ace: Ouais, Darwin. En général les hommes de dieu ne sont pas fan de lui. (sourire)

Brook: Quel est le rapport avec Freud et puis qui est ce Darwin est pourquoi "les hommes de dieux ne sont pas fan de lui"? Qu'a t'il fait?

Ace: ...(sourire)Oh et puis rien de grave

Brook: Bah tu vois, et puis il faut savoir pardonner car dieu est amou...

Ace: a part le fait d'avoir dit qu'au "commencement" il n'y avait n'y dieu, n'y jardin d'Eden, n'y EVE et n'y Adams. (sourire) Mais plutôt un épisode de la planète des singes avec Lucie en vedette.

Brook: Nani! Sacrilège! Que cet Hérétique brûle en enfer!

Ace: Et ou est passé l'amour et le pardon? (sourire)

Brook: Il ne le mérite pas, il a surement pactiser avec...

Ace:?...Avec?

Brook: Tu sais qui? (chuchota t'il)

Ace: Qui, le diable?

Brook: Chuuuuuuuut! Pas si fort!

Ace: Vous vous croyez Dans Harry Potter ou quoi?

Brook: Bref, de toute façon Freud, lui, est un homme très charmant sans ce genre de pensé.

Ace: Eh biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiien, pas exactement. (sourire)

Brook: Comment?

Ace: Eh bien même si il est clair qu'il est pour moi le plus grand psychanalyste de l'histoire, c'était aussi un obsédé sexuelle accro à la cocaïne et aux polémiques.

Brook: Yo ohohooh que dis tu?

Ace: Par exemple la citation de tout à l'heure?

Brook: Oui.

Ace: Elle n'est pas exact, la vrai est:"une crainte de ne pas être à la hauteur dans une relation d'ordre physique"

Brook: ?

Ace: Du sexe quoi. (sourire)

Brook: Seigneur dieu!

Ace: (rire) est encore celle la est soft.

Brook: "Celle la"?

Ace: Oui dans la variante féminine, il interprète cela comme "une crainte de harcèlement sexuel ou de viol". Alors toujours irréprochable le Freud?

Brook:Oui mais cela arrive à tout le monde de dire des choses sans réfléchir.

Ace: Il c'est drogué pendant plusieurs années.

Brook: Oui mais il est revenu dans le droit chemin.

Ace: Il a aussi dit que la religion n'était qu'une farce qui infantilisé l'humanité, il en à même fait tout un livre intitulé "Actes obsédants et exercices religieux"(sourire) D'ailleurs il...

Brook: Et si nous revenions à ton cauchemar?

Ace: Et Freud?

Brook: Qui?

Ace: Freud.

Brook: Jamais entendu parler.

Ace: Quoi mais...

Brook: J'ai dis et si nous revenions à ton cauchemar?

Ace: (sourire)J'ai dévalé à toute vitesse les escaliers,ma tête allée se fracasser contre le sol quand..

Brook: Parlez donc mon enfant ce suspens est insoutenable.

Ace: Il m'a stoppé au dernier moment.

Brook: Yohohoho quel chance, c'est vraiment un gentil homme.

Ace: Ensuite il m'a souris.

Brook: Et poli en plus yohohoho, ensuite?

Ace: Il m'a redresser et c'est recoiffer.

Brook: Eh bien il fait attention à lui, ensuite?

Ace: Il m'a re-souri et à tendu sa main pour que je la serre.

Brook: Et doté d'un bon savoir vivre.

Ace: C'est alors qu'en réponse à son sourire j'ai..

Brook: Tu as quoi?

Ace: J'ai...

Brook: Tu as quoi?!

Ace: Jurer moi d'écouter jusqu'à la fin.

Brook: Yohohoho. Désolé mais jurer ne fait pas parti de..

Ace: D'accord dans ce cas je pars.

Brook: Attend c'est que ..

Ace: Moi qui pensais que vous étiez au service de Dieu et à l'écoute de ses enfants.

Brook: Mais...

Ace: Moi qui comptais reprendre le catéchisme.

Brook: A bon?! Je...

Ace: Je suis tellement déçu. Que dirait Jésus de tout ça, hein?! Ne pensez vous pas qu'il a assez souffert? N'avez vous pas honte? Vous imaginez?! On la fouetté! _**(-Comme la crème ?bave..**_

 _ **-Mais arrêter de tous vous incrusté ici! Luffy tu vas bientôt apparaître donc attends ton tour!**_  
 _ **-T'est pas cool Tsuna et puis depuis quand t'es réveillé?**_  
 _ **-C'est pas ton problème Luffy.)**_

Brook: Non mon enfant arrêtez cette image est maintenant dans ma tête.

Ace: Vous imaginez ses cris?

Brook: Non!

Ace: Ses larmes?

Brook: Non!

Ace: Son sang giclé partout!

Brook: Non arrêtez c'est bon je vous jure de tout écouter!

Ace: Vous êtes sur? Car je n'ai pas encore parler de la partie de fléchette.

Brook: La partie de fléchette? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler et pourtant je lis la Bible chaque jour. Comment ce nomme ce passage?

Ace:(sourire) La crucifixion.

Brook: Nooooon surtout pas!

Ace: Bien. (sourire) Dans ce cas reprenons.

Brook: Oui c'est mieux je ne supporte pas trop la violence.

Ace: Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas mon genre d'être violent.(sourire)

Brook: Ah bon?

Ace: Oui je ne comprend pas comment les Hommes civilisés peuvent régler leurs conflits avec de telle manière.

Brook: C'est exactement ce que je pense!

Ace: Les grands esprits se rencontres comme on dit.

Brook: Je vois ça, bien comment l'avez vous remercier?

Ace: Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et..

 **Le regard de Brook était suspendu à ses lèvres.**

Ace: Je l'ai poignardé avec un stylos!

Brook: Mais pourquoi?! (dit il en sursautant)

Ace: Je déteste 1pièce.

Brook: Mais je pensais que tu étais contre la violence?

Ace: Moi oui, le Ace dans mes rêves non. (sourire)

Brook: Mais c'est cruelle!

Ace: Mais c'est pas finit je l'ai étrangler à mains nues!

Brook: Seigneur!

Ace: Mais c'est pas finit, je l'ai assommé avec une brique!

Brook: Mais que diable faisait cette brique ici?!

Ace: Mais c'est pas finit je l'ai traîné dans les couloirs et je l'ai balancé par la fenêtre!

Brook: Oh mon Dieu que son âme repose en paix.

Ace: Mais c'est pas fini je l'ai retrouvé en bas et je lui ai marcher dessus.

Brook: Seigneur par pitié arrêtez taisez vous mon enfant (cri t-il en prenant la fuite.)

Ace: Oy vous avez jurer je n'ai pas fini alors revenez.

Brook: Yohohoho (dit il en revenant les larmes aux yeux.)

Ace: J'allais chercher ma hache mais il s'est enfuit.

Brook: Merci mon Dieu!

Ace: Comment?

Brook: Rien mon fils continuez.

Ace: Je l'ai ensuite poursuivi.

Brook: Mais pourquoi tant de haine?

Ace: Pardon?

Brook: Rien continuez mon enfant.

Ace: Mais il avait pris trop d'avance.

Brook: Dieu soit loué.

Ace: Quoi?

Brook: Je veut dire que c'est il passé?

Ace: J'ai abandonné ma hache pour me donner de la vitesse et je lui ai lancé une grenade...

Brook: "Une grenade"! Mais d'ou sortais tu tout ça?

Ace: Eh bien disons qu'Hitman allias n°47 m'a prête sa veste (sourire)

Brook: hein?

Ace: Peut importe cherchez pas trop loin c'était mon rêve pas étonnant que j'avais les pleins pouvoirs. Bref j'ai abandonné ma hache pour me donner de la vitesse et j'ai lancé une grenade qui n'a malheureusement pas atteint sa cible.

Brook: Alléluia.

Ace: Quoi!

Brook: Ne faites plus attention à moi, continuez.

Ace: Mais Kira est apparut devant moi.

Brook: Kira? Mais qui est Kira?

Ace: Kira c'est le plus fort de tous.

C'est THE héro. Ce gars transpire la classe tout simplement.

Peut importe les pouvoirs que tu possède il lui suffit juste d'un stylo et de ton nom et tu es mort. T'imagine même Superman ,le héro le plus cheaté, il peut rien faire! Oui parce que c'est bien beau de dire "Ah, là je porte mes lunettes donc je suis une autre personne!"mais Kira lui le reconnaîtra. Je croit que le seul qui puisse le battre c'est San Goku et ses 1 milliard de vies.

Bref, on a discuté des heures et des heures pour trouver une mort parfaite. Kira a proposé de lui faire goûter un plat de Meliodas. (rire) J'ai rétorqué que ceux de Biancci avait plus de goût. Il a proposé de le pendre la tête en bas. J'ai proposé la lapidation. Il a proposé de le carbonisé. J'ai proposé de lui attaché un bidon d'essence percé dans le dos, le laisser courir et enflammé le sillon qu'il aura tracé.(rire) ainsi il pourrait voir sa mort arriver Ha ha.

Il a dit qu écarteler les gens revenait à la mode. J'ai rétorquer que le faire saigner, le balancer dans l'eau salée et attirer tout les requins par la même occasion n'était pas désagréable à regarder. Et là vous n' imaginez même pas le débat que ça a déclenché! Kira m'a dit l qu'il préférait les piranhas aux requins car ils le mangerait plus doucement. Bref après 17h de contre argument acharnée on a réussit à trouver une mort plus douces.

Brook: Je savais qu'il y avait une partie bonne en vous. Vous l'avez tué dans son sommeil?

Ace: Non.

Brook: Crise cardiaque?

Ace: Non.

Book: Il est mort en allant se balader?

Ace: Non.

Brook: En écoutant la douce voix d'un prêtre lui lisant la bible?

Ace: Non.

Brook: De vieillesse?

Ace: Non.

Brook: Il a renifler une fleur?

Ace: Comment diable un être humain peut-il mourir en reniflant une fleur?!

Brook: Eh bien si il est allergique ça change tout. Bon comment est il mort?

Ace: Un avion lui est tombé dessus.

Brook: Seigneur en quoi cela est il doux!?

Ace: Mais heureusement il est mort..

Brook: Sur le coup? Dieux soit loué.

Ace: Non il est décédé après avoir agoniser durant 7 heures.

Brook: Quoi? Mais vous avez dit heureusement! Il y a le mot "heureux" dedans! La fin est sensée être heureuse!

Ace: Oh, mais elle l'est. Bref ça ma fait du bien d'en parler maintenant je suis pardonné, hein?

Brook: ...

Ace: Mon père?

Brook: ...

Ace: Mon père!

Brook: Oui fils, Dieu te pardonne tu peux y aller.

Ace: Vous êtes sur? Vous n' avez pas l'air d'aller bien?

Brook: Illusion d'optique.

Ace: Sur?

Brook: Complètement.

Ace: Ok, à très vite.

Brook: Pas trop vite non plus.

Ace: Hein?

Brook: Rien rien.

Ace: Ok, à bientôt.

Brook: Pas trop tôt non plus.

Ace: Quoi?

Brook: Ne vous préoccupé plus de moi allez y mon enfant (dit il d'un sourire gêner)

Ace: Bien à bientôt! (Cri t-il en courant.)

Brook: Oui c'est cela à bien tard, oui très très très très tard.

 **Devant l'église**

Ace: Papa que fait tu là?

Franky: Je viens me confesser.(sourire)

Ace: Pauvre prêtre, il en aura pour des heures.(sourire)

Franky: Comment?

Ace: J'ai pas le temps papa, salut!

 **7 min après, retour dans le confessionnal**

Franky: J'ai à vous parlez.

Brook: Parlez donc mon enfant.

Franky: Hier j'ai..

Brook: Vous avez?

Franky: J'ai bai..

Brook: Vous avez bai.. Quoi?

Franky: J'ai niq..

Brook: Vous avez niq.. Quoi? Dites moi tout mon enfant.

Franky: J'ai fait l'amour 19fois!

Brook: Mais ce n'est pas un péché.

Franky: Oui je sais mais bordel fallait que je le dise à quelqu'un.

Brook: Eh bien tant que Portgas le veux.

Franky: Ça fait bien longtemps que nous ne somme plus marié.

Brook: Quoi!? Alors vous avez copuler avec une autre femme?

Franky: Bien sur que non!

Brook: Ouuf. J...

Franky: Avec 7 autre femmes haha! C'était SUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEER Kiffant!

Brook: Mais vous vous sentez bien!?

Franky: Eh bien je dois dire qu'après j'étais assez fatigué j'ai du prendre pas mal de cola mais...

Brook: Mais non, pas ça! Je voulais dire ça vas pas la tête?

Franky: Ma tête je sais pas mais en revanche mon péni...

Brook: Franky!

Franky: Quoi?

Brook: C'est dégueulasse!

Franky:... Oui c'est vrai c'est dégueulasse, oui je suis dégueulasse dit il en baissant la tête

Brook: Franky, mon fils ne dites pas ça.

Franky: Mais si voyons je suis un monstre!

Brook: Ce n'est pas vrai.

Franky: Si! D'ailleurs hier, avec une de ces filles...j'ai...j'ai...

Brook: Qu'avez vous fait?

Franky: C'était violent mon père! Violent! Elle crier et me griffer!

Brook: Non ne me dites pas que...

Franky: Oui, je l'ai prise contre...

Brook: Contre son gré!

Franky: Non contre le mur HAHAHA! Ah la tête que vous faites lol!

Brook: Tu es pire que ce que je pensais.

Franky: C'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça! (sourire)

Brook: Seigneur qu'ai-je fais pour mériter de telles confessions? Fils vous pouvez sortir vous êtes pardonner.

Franky: Merci, à plus.

Brook: Oui, a jamais.

Franky: Comment?

Brook: Mais pourquoi vous vous intéressez tous à ce que je marmonne?

Brook: S'il vous plaît sortez.

Franky: Au revoir.

 **Devant l'église**

Franky: Luffy? Que fais tu là avec ce sac?

Luffy: J'ai pêché.

Franky: Pffff je préfère ne rien dire.. N'arrive pas trop tard au Merry sinon le Boss va s'énerver, à plus.

Luffy: Bouc! Bouc! Bouc! Hurla Luffy en entrant.

Brook: Mon Dieu, ne dit pas ça Luffy le bouc est l'animal du Diable.

Luffy: De qui?

Book: De Satan.

Luffy: S'attend à quoi?

Brook: De Lucifer.

Luffy: Ahaha non on dit "Lucie fait".

Brook: Lucie fait? Lucie fait quoi?

Luffy: Bah je sais pas moi je ne la connais pas.

Brook: Bref arrêtons nous là, c'est une discussion de sourd.

Luffy: Bah c'est normal ta pas d'oreilles.

Brook: Tu sais? Je suis très sensible lorsque l'on parle de mon corps.

Luffy: Quel corps? Tu n'as même pas de peau sur les os.

Brook: Tu veux dire que je suis Gros?!

Luffy: Gros? Non, juste que tu n'as pas de peau.

Brook: Passons..

Luffy: Par où?

Brook: Affligeant. Quoi qu'il en soit tu peux m'appeler "mon père".

Luffy: Comment?

Brook: Appelle moi mon père.

Luffy: J'avais compris mais je fais comment j'ai pas son numéro.

Brook: Le numéro de qui?

Luffy: Bah de votre père.

Brook: Seigneur!

Luffy: Quoi c'est lui votre père?

Brook: Non enfin oui mais... pas exactement.

Luffy: HAAAAAAAAA! Vous avez 2 papa.

Brook: Voilà c'est un peu ça.

Luffy: Comment tu faisais pour la fête des mères?

Brook: Comment ça?

Luffy: Bah oui, tu as deux papas il doit en avoir un qui joue la maman.

Brook: Seigneur mais non ce n'est pas ...

Luffy: J'ai rien contre les momosexuelle moi t'inquiéte(sourire)

Brook: Non mais..

Luffy: T'a pas de quoi avoir honte. Je dirait même que tu est chanceux.

Brook: Chanceux?

Luffy: Mais oui car tes parents sont toujours heureux.

Brook: Hein?

Luffy: Beh oui ils sont gays.

Brook: ...Okeeeeeeey d'accord. Appelle moi juste Brook.

Luffy: Broute? Broute quoi? Haaaaaaa je vois c'est pour le bouc.

Brook: Par tout les Saints!

Luffy: Quoi, vous regardez des seins? C'est pas bizarre pour un homme d'église? Huuuuuum je demanderai à colonel.

Brook: Non! Je ne regardai pas des seins ! Je leurs parlai!

Luffy: Vous parlez à des seins c'est encore plus bizarre!

Brook: Mais non! Des Saints comme: Thomas ou Kevin!

Luffy: Vous leur donnez des noms ! Là par contre c'est vraiment flippant! Des noms de garçons en plus, quoi que c'est peut être une étape de l'acceptation de soit, oui co...

Brook: Stoooooooop! Je m'appelle Broooooooook!

Luffy: Enchanté moi c'est Luuuuuuuuuuuuffy!

Brook: Mais non je voulais dire appelle moi Brook.

Luffy: Ahh.. Fallait le dire plutôt.

Brook: Que faites vous là?

Luffy: J'ai péché.

Brook: Seigneur pardonnez à votre enfant car il a péché.

Luffy: Tu es bizarre.

Brook: Et pourquoi?

Luffy: Tu te vouvoie.

Brook: Comment ça?

Luffy: Tu as dis "pardonnez à votre enfant".

Brook: Mais je parlais de vous!

Luffy: Mais non, mon père à moi c'est Dragon!

Brook: Reprenez donc qu'on en finisse.

Luffy: J'ai péché plusieurs fois.

Brook: Il faut arrêter de pêcher et repêcher car en faisant ça, tu sais ce qui se passera?

Luffy: Bien sur!

Brook: Tu m'en vois ravie.

Luffy: J'aurais beaucoup de poisson!

Brook: Non en accumulant les péchés tu iras en enfer un endroit remplit de pêcheurs.

Luffy: Non!

Brook: Enfin tu te rends compte de la situation.

Luffy: Bien évidemment, pleins de pêcheur = moins de poisson. Donc si je suis un simple pêcheur je n'aurai pas beaucoup de poisson.

Brook: Quoi?

Luffy: Mais oui je sais!

Brook: Hein?

Luffy: Yosh, c'est décidé le roi des pêcheur ça sera moi! En route vers Fisher's Island.

Brook: Mais?

Luffy: Merci beaucoup pour ce moment. Bon avant de partir MDC passera à la fin de la journée.

Brook: Oui... c'est... d'accord.

Luffy: Ah aussi, tenez.

Brook: Du poisson? Mais d'ou le sortez vous?

Luffy: Il était là depuis le début, quoi vous ne l'avez pas senti.

Brook: Non en faite je..

Luffy: Ah oui vous n'avez pas de nez.

Brook: Non en faite je suis enrhumé! Laissez mon corps tranquille et au revoir.

Luffy: Ouep à plus. (cria t'il en courant)

Brook: Bon je pense qu'avec tous les efforts que j'ai fait aujourd'hui, je mérite un bon verre de lait.

 **Devant l'église**

MDC: Papa tu es encore là?

Luffy: Oh Colonel et Zoro salut les gars.

MDC: On c'est déjà vu.

Zoro: Ouais, ouais salut, bref je vais voir Ace.

Luffy: Ace? Mais il n'est pas là.

Zoro: Mais il est où?

Luffy: Pas là. (sourire)

Zoro: Mais il n'est pas là? (sourire)

Luffy: Mais il est ou ou ouuuuuu...

MDC: Çà suffit avec cette maudite chanson papa! Idem pour toi Zoro!

Zoro/Luffy: Désolé.

MDC: J'ai si honte kora!

Luffy: Ahahah désolé encore.

Zoro: Oy,MDC!

MDC: Quoi?

Zoro: Tu devrais passé voir Ghost Ridder (sourire) vu qu'on est là autant faire une pierre deux coup.

MDC: Ha ha très drôle!

Luffy: Bah pourquoi tu rigole pas?

MDC: Comment?

Luffy: Bah t'as dis que c'était drôle mais tu rigole même pas.

MDC: C'est un Sarcasme.

Luffy: Un quoi?

MDC: Un sar...Shimatta! Zoro on vas vraiment être en retard!.

Zoro: Ok, oy Luffy, rend moi un service!

Luffy: Ouep.

Zoro: Prend moi de l'eau de toilette dans un magasin Chanel. (dit il en lui tendant une liasse de billet)

Luffy: Ok.

Zoro: Prend celle qui sent le plus fort les femmes aiment ça.

Lluffy: Vraiment?

Zoro: Puisque je te le dis.

MDC: Zoro!

Zoro: Merde, c'est bon j'arrive! Je te fait confiance Luffy (dit il en partant)

 _ **Ciaossu. Pauvre Zoro je sens la bourde..**_

 _ **-Comment ça?**_  
 _ **-Il a dit a Luffy la phrase qu'il ne fallait pas.**_  
 _ **-Laquelle?**_  
 _ **-Je te fait confiance.**_  
 _ **-Mais de quoi tu parles.**_  
 _ **-Réfléchis Tsuna si tu dis "je te fais confiance" à un idiot il va vraiment prendre la confiance. Et c'est très mauvais pour un idiot car il va faire des choses idiote.**_  
 _ **-C'est quelle genre de raisonnement ça encore?**_  
 _ **-Le mien pourquoi?(regard menaçant)**_  
 _ **-Ri-Rien j-je le jalouse.**_  
 _ **-Ouais c'est mieux. Bon c'est l'heure de ma sieste. Ciao ciao.**_


	7. Les 2 Rois Maudit

**LES 2 ROIS MAUDIT**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

 _ **-M-Mais Re-Reborn! Bafouilla Tsuna.**_

 _ **-Vasy! Fait le!**_

 _ **-Da-Datte!**_

 _ **-Ne m'oblige pas à tiré. Dis-je mon canon pointé sur sa tempe.**_

 _ **-O-Ok...**_

 _ **-Enfin. Soufflai-je en m'éloignant.**_

 _ **Et c'est ainsi que je pu observer mon élève en tenue de Pom Pom Girl, agiter ses pompons en criant " School-fic! School-fic! School-fic!"**_

 _ **Et oui comme vous avez compris ce chapitre est "en mode school-fic"**_

 **Zoro et MDC sont sur la route de la Namimori School de la mégalopole scientifique de PUNK HASARD.**

MDC: Zoro on devrait peut être accélérer non?

Zoro:Oui t'a raison on devr...

MDC: Oi Zoro.

Zoro: "Ralentissez école".

MDC: Hein?

Zoro: Parce que tu crois qu'on va courir connard!

MDC: C'est bon calme toi, ce panneau est pour voiture a no baka!

Zoro: Kuso, ouais ouais je sais..

MDC: T'es vraiment de mauvaise humeur. (sourire)

Zoro: Ouais bref, on a quoi au menu aujourd'hui?

MDC: Ce matin un nouveau prof, à midi "repas traditionnel du Seireitei".

Zoro: Du quoi?

MDC: Du Seireitei. C'est un quartier huppé du royaume de Bleach.

Zoro: Ah le royaume de Toshiro(sourire) et cet après-midi?

MDC: Maths et sport.

Zoro: Sport? Pas possible, le prof de sport à démissionné non?

MDC: Ouais, c'est un nouveau.

Zoro: Hum de la chaire fraîche? J'adore!

MDC: Ahahah moi aussi kora! Bien, nous voilà arriver.

 **Nos deux héros arrivent devant le portail de l'école.**

Zoro: Oi, Némo! Ouvre!

MDC: C'est qui que tu appelles comme ça?

Zoro: Bah le gardien.

MDC: Pourquoi Némo?

Zoro: Parce qu'il passe son temps à tourner dans son bocal et que c'est un clown.

MDC: Ah je vois. Moi je l'aurais appelé Mr Propre. A cause de son crane chauve.

Zoro: Ahaha c'est sur que vu comme ça!

Némo: Je suis là votre majesté!

Zoro: Tu aurais dût arriver plus vite!

Némo: Désolé Monsieur.

MDC: Aller, viens on va prendre l'ascenseur. Dit il calmement en entrant dans le couloir.

Directeur Dumbledore _**(alias D.D** ** _Ou_ i parce que lire à chaque fois "Directeur Dumbledore" ça risque de vous fatiguez les yeux) **_: Oh vous?! Que faites vous là?! Vous savez quel heure il...

Prof de Sport (alias P.S): Ouais!

 **Zoro et MDC continuèrent leur route vers l'ascenseur sans se soucier des voix derrière eux**

P.S: Non mais quel culot! Où croyez vous allez comme ça?!

MDC: Vers l'ascenseur. (sourit)

Zoro: Ça ce voit pas idiot?!

P.S: Comment osez vous, sale gamin arrogant et irrespectueux! Cet ascenseur est réservé au corps enseignant! Ça suffit il y en a marre! Prenez vos affaires et hop, en permanence! Vous êtes collés pour la journée et je vais prendre tout de suite rendez vous avec vos parents! Vous avez tout gagné aujourd'hui!

D.D: Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Laissez moi m'en occupé.

P.S: Excuser moi j'empiète sur votre autorité, allez y parlez Monsieur le directeur.

D.D: Vous deux là! Cri t-il en les pointant du doigt. Veuillez tout de suite... M'excuser! Demanda t-il en tombant à genoux.

Zoro: Vous m'avez fait perdre 1min de ma vie kissamah!

D.D: Je vous pris de m'excuser votre altesse je ne vous avez pas reconnu.

MDC: C'est vrai qu'un gars aux cheveux vert puant l'arrogance et un garçon blond aux yeux bleu c'est très courant au Japon. ( ** _Une pensé à notre ami Naruto.)_ ** Mais je pardonne votre stupidité.

D.D: Merci majesté Colonello.

P.S: Mais qu'est ce que...

Zoro: Oi, t'es qui toi ?

P.S: Hein c'est à moi que tu parles? (Fronce les sourcils)

Zoro: Évidemment abrutie, ce n'est pas à mon fidèle laquais ou bien à mon frère que je vais poser une tél question.

P.S: Comment ose tu?

D.D: Silence!

Zoro: Tu parles à moi là?! (lui lance un regard noir)

D.D: Bien sur que non Zoro dono. Je n'oserai jamais.

Zoro: C'est mieux.

MDC: Cela dit, je ne le reconnais pas non plus, c'est un nouveau prof de sport?

D.D: Oui Colonello-sama, vous avez vu juste comme toujours. Comment avez vous deviner que c'était un prof de sport?

MDC: Je ne dévoile jamais mes secrets!

D.D: Hoho! Vous êtes tellement mystérieux.

Zoro: C'est vrai qu'un prof en jogging à l'habitude d'enseigner L' S.V.T, c'est bien connu.

MDC: Merci de gâcher mon effet, mauvaise herbe.

Zoro: C'était avec plaisir version raté de Naruto. Bref c'est quoi son nom?

D.D: C'est...

Zoro: Non, en faite. J'men baleck. On y va MDC. Dit il en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

MDC: Attend moi Teme! Cri t-il en courant vers l'ascenseur.

P.S: Il c'est passé quoi là!? Vous appelez vos élèves "votre majesté" sérieusement! C'est quoi ce bordel?! Et pourquoi pas leurs servir de tapis pendant qu'ils marchent? Où est passé votre fierté bon sang? Vous avez vu leur comportement, ils prennent l'ascenseur des profs! La seule chose qui nous donnent un avantage sur les élèves dans notre établissement! Mais en plus ils nous parlent comme à des chiens!

D.D: Ce ne sont pas de "simple" gamins

P.S: Hein? Comment ça? Et puis qu'importe c'est vous le chef de l'établissement!

D.D: Non tu as tout faux, les chefs se sont eux.

P.S: Mais qui sont ils?

D.D: Les 2 rois maudits.

 _ **Attention, lancer la musique! (musique en fond sonore évidemment)**_

 _ **Dans un monde où les professeurs sont tous respectés et craint; grâce à leurs armes: carnet d'observations,heures de colles,exclusion et bien sur la plus connue, la plus dangereuse et la plus crainte de toutes ses armes à savoir :le numéros des parents**_

 _ **(Une pensé à tous les élèves disparus après une réunion parent prof)**_

 _ **2 élèves ont décidés de se rebeller. Faisant vivre l'enfer à leurs profs, à tél point qu'à chaque rentrée ces derniers paniquent en se demandant s'ils serait dans leurs classes. Pour les heureux "gagnant" ayant le bonheur d'être leur enseignant se réveiller avec la sensation de ne pas revenir le soir était devenue la routine.**_

 _ **Fin de mon délire.**_

P.S: Les 2 rois maudits? C'est encore des petits voyous attardés qui font les malins, tellement qu'il s'auto proclame "roi", pfff! Vraiment pathétique! Y'a vraiment pas de quoi avoir peur!

D.D: Tu as tout faux le blond se nomme Monkey D. Colenello et celui au cheveux vert Zoro ils sont tous les 2 en 4ème

P.S Quoi mais ils sont vachement petit, c'est vrai ils ont l'air hyper jeunes.

D.D: Exacte ils ont respectivement 7 et 11 ans.

P.S: Je vois, impressionnant, très impressionnant, mais quel rapport avec ce surnom ridicule?

D.D: 37.

P.S: Non il est 50 Monsieur.

D.D: Non je ne parle pas de l'heure. 37, c'est le nombre de prof qu'ils ont fait démissionner.

P.S: Quoi?

D.D: 7 d'entre eux sont actuellement en dépression et 17 n'ont même pas tenu 50 minutes de cours. Ce surnom ridicule se sont les profs qu'ils leurs ont donnés. Leur spécialité: le surmenage psychologique. Ce sont limites des psychopathes mais personnes ne peut rien faire contre eux.

P.S: Même pas vous?

D.D: 6

P.S: Euh non il est 8h Monsieur.

D.D: Mais non! C'est le nombre de directeur qui m'ont précédé.

P.S: Quoi!

D.D: 5 d'entre eux ont démissionné (C'est ce que j'aurait fait si je n'avait pas une fierté, disons...absente pensa t'il la tête baissée)

P.S: Aucun n'a eu le courage de leurs tenir tête?!

D.D: Si il y en a bien eu un , il est considéré comme une légende ici!

P.S: AH enfin quelqun de courageux!

D.D: Oui il à même collé zoro.

P.S: Ah ça c'est un homme un vrai! Mais pourquoi n'est il plus là? A je sais ne me dites rien! Il à était promu c'est ça hein?

D.D: Eh bien pas exactement

P.S: Alors il enseigne dans le privée ?

D.D: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh non.

P.S: Mais alors que lui est il arrivé!

D.D: Il c'est enfuit" la queue entre les jambes" comme qui dirait

P.S: Il c'est enfuit!

D.D: Il s'avère qu'après avoir collé Zoro, notre chère "légende" à reçu la visite d'un homme terrifiant.

P.S: Qui donc?

D.D: XanXus

P.S: Xan..XANXUS!

D.D: Oui l'homme au 2"X". Le célèbre mafieux.

P.S: Mais comment peuvent ils payer ses honoraires?! Il est quand même d'un autre niveau!

D.D: D'après ce que je sais ils sont amis donc pas besoin de payer. Au niveau financier sachez tout de même que tout l'argent que vous touchez en 1an plus les primes bien sûre, est l'équivalent de l'argent de poche de Zoro.

P.S: HEIN?!

D.D: Écoutez" Les Deux Rois Maudit" font la pluie et le beau temps ici, rappelles toi de ça avant de perdre ton sang froid.

P.S: J'ai compris.

D.D: Mais paradoxalement ils adorent les profs qui se révoltent.

P.S: Euh... J'ai bien peur de ne pas comprendre là.

D.D: N'en faites pas trop!

P.S: Ok, de toutes les façons le collège est assez grand pour que je n'ai plus à les recroiser.

D.D: Ahahah mais que dites vous? Ils sont en 4°2 vous les avez cet après midi.

P.S: NAAAAANIIIIIIIIII?

 ** _Au 3ème étage_**

 **MDC frappa à la porte**

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Zoro: Tu fou quoi là?

MDC: Beh je toc.

Zoro: Mais n'importe quoi!

Prof: C'est qui?

Zoro: "C'est qui?" Mais il se croit chez lui ou quoi lui? Dit il en ouvrant la porte.

Prof: J'ai pas dis "entré".

Zoro: Et moi je t'ai pas dit de l'ouvrir.

Prof: Comment?

MDC: Entre autre on ne dit pas "J'ai pas dit" comme un idiot analphabète mais "je n'ai pas dis". De la part d'un prof c'est honteux de faire des fautes aussi bête.

Prof: Non mais quel culot de me parler ainsi pour des enfants et surtout pour des retardataires!

Zoro: Estime toi heureux qu'on soit venu.(sourire)

MDC: Vaut mieux tard que jamais.(sourire)

Prof: Là s'en est trop donner moi vos noms que j'appelle vos parents!

MDC: Je pense qu'ils peuvent vous répondre. Dit il en montrant les élèves de la classe.

Classe: C'est qui? C'est qui? Les rois maudits! C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? Les rois maudits! La puissance! La puissance! La puissance! DES ROIS MAUDITS!

Prof: C'est donc vous! Pfff

MDC: Pouvons nous, nous asseoir?

Prof: Non! Où est votre billet de retard? On est pas dans un moulin ici! Quand vous entrez il faut allez voire la vie scolaire!

Zoro: Ta entendu ça MDC? On est pas dans un moulin.

MDC: Bien sûre, d'ailleurs je félicite notre professeur pour son excellent sens de l'observation, sans qui on aurait pas remarquer ce petit détail.

Prof: Ça suffit aller à votre place!

MDC: Mais nous ne demandons que ça. (Rire)

Prof: Bien je reprend. Je suis Mr Lie, je veux que vous me considériez comme votre enseignant mais aussi comme votre ami.

Zoro: Alors c'est quoi ton prénom "l'ami"?

Prof: Tu n'as pas levé la main.

Zoro: Tu n'as pas dit Jack.

Prof: Jack?

Zoro: Oui, Jack a dit.

Classe: (rire)

MDC: S'il te plait la prochaine fois réfléchis ou préviens moi pour que je bouche mes oreilles, avant de sortir une vanne pareil.

Zoro: Quoi? Ils ont rient eux.

MDC: Cette bande de pantin sans la moindre fierté et respect pour leur personne riraient pratiquement à toute les bêtises que l'on pourrait faire. Pas vrai?

Classe: Ahaha c'est vrai on a pas la moindre once de fierté ahahah.

MDC: Tu vois? En plus elle est complètement incorrecte car si vous étiez en train de jouer à Jack a dit tu aurait perdu. (sourire)

Zoro: Quoi?

MDC: Je disait que...

Zoro: Attend! En faite j'men baleck.

Classe: (rire)

MDC: Kuso! Shine kora! Avec ta vieille blague du jour!

Prof: Silence! Bien pour répondre à la question mon prénom est...

Zoro: Curl? (sourit)

MDC: Lie!

Prof: Non!

MDC: Grizz?

Zoro: Lie!

Prof: Non!

Zoro: Bruce?

MDC: Lie!

Prof: Non!

MDC: Jet?

Zoro: Lie!

Prof: Ça suffit!

Zoro: Je?

MDC: Lie!

Prof: Oh!

Zoro MDC: Jo?

Zoro: Lie!

Prof: Stop!

MDC: Grand

Zoro: Lie!

Prof: Arrêter bon sang!

Zoro: Li?

MDC: Lie!

Lee: J'ai dit d'arrêter!

Un élève: Maître?

Zoro et MDC: Lie!

Se rendant compte qu'aucun des deux n'avait dit cette proposition ils arrêtèrent leur délire et se retournèrent simultanément vers l'élève en question.

Zoro: Pourquoi t'as dis "maître" Gabi?

Gabriel: Ba dans les films d'art martiaux y'a toujours un maître qui s'appelle Lie. Faut se remettre à jour les gars!

MDC: Pourquoi c'est notre pote déjà?

Une fille: Ouais j'avoue comment oses-tu t'incruster dans une des blague des rois? Tu penses t'intégrer et devenir l'un d'eux? Pffff t'es juste pathétique!

Gabriel: Parle encore et j'te fais bouffer tes cheveux puis j'te lance dans un bain d'acide. (regard froid)

Zoro: Pour ça. (sourire)

MDC: Effectivement. sourit il à son tour

Prof: Silence! Mon nom est Pipio, Pipio Lie.

MDC: "Pipio Lie"?

Prof: Oui je suis très fière de ce prénom, il m'a était donné par mon grand père dans son dernier souffle.

MDC: "Pipio Lie"?

Prof: Oui... comme je

MDC: Pipio Lie dit il en regardant Zoro tout sourire

Zoro: Hein!? Huuuuuuum! Oh! Pipio...Pipio pipi au...PFF PFFF PFFOUUUUUUAHHHH AHAHAHAH! Pipi au lit! C'est pire que ce que j'imaginé lol au mon dieu!

MDC: J'ai si honte Kora-ahahah!

Classe: On a si honte Kora-ahahah

MDC: Silence!Bande de cafard sans aucune personnalité, c'est mon expression à moi!

Classe: Désoler.

Prof: Du calme!

Zoro: Je suis sur que votre grand père est mort de rire!

Prof: Rrrrgh J'ai dis du calme!

Zoro: Oooooooh, mais c'est qu'il nous fait un petit caca nerveux (sourire)

MDC: Un petit pipi plutôt non? (sourire)

Prof: Silence!

Zoro: Oulaaaaaa! Tu vas te calmer de suite Pampers! (sourire)

MDC: Huggies!

Zoro: Nana!

MDC: Always!

Zoro: C

MDC: Voyelle?

Zoro: O

MDC: Consonne?

Zoro: N

MDC: Consonne?

Zoro: F

MDC: Exact! Proposition?

Zoro: Hum... confort!

MDC: Exact! Vous êtes le nouveau champion des couches et des lettres!

Zoro se leva: Ah AH AH! Merci je suis vraiment ému mais je vais me retenir et ne pas pleurer, car contrairement à certains j'ai envie de rester au sec! dit il tout sourire en se retournant vers son professeur.

Classe: (Rire)

MDC: Mesdames et Messieurs Standing Ovation!

Gabriel: Ouais po po pooooo!

Classe: (Applaudissement)

Prof: Silence! Bien commençons par les verbes irrégulier

Zoro: Irrégulier comme ta vessie(sourire)

Prof: Quoi!

Zoro: J'ai rien dis! dit il en souriant

Gabriel: Lol

Zoro: Oï MDC!

MDC: Oui?

Zoro: Tu devrais Commencer à faire des recherches sur les autres remplacent.

MDC: Tu as raison. (sort son PC)

Prof: Oh!

...

Prof: Que fais tu?

...

Prof: Oh petit!

...

Prof: MDC!

MDC: Veuillez m'excuser Pampers-san mais il serait courtois de votre part de faire moins de bruit.

Prof: Quoi!?

MDC: Oui, contrairement à quelqu'un ici, j'ai un VRAI travail qui nécessite toute mon attention. Je vous prie de bien vouloir comprendre ma situation et d'arrêter votre élocution inutile.

Prof: Kuso! Eh bien dans ce cas je travaillerais avec les autres !

MDC: Soit. dit il en mettant ses écouteurs

Prof: Eh bien qui peut me citer un Verbe irrégulier?

...

Prof: Ne soyez pas timide

...

Zoro: Voilà la phrase typique d'un pédophile!

Prof: Quoi?!

Zoro: J'ai rien dis(sourire)

Gabriel: Lol

Zoro: Oï Gabriel, elle est où Tashiggi?

Gabriel: Elle est là!

Zoro: Hein où ça? Je ne l'a vois pas moi! dit il en tournant ça tête dans tout les sens

Gabriel: Beh là dans mon Q! (rire)

Zoro: Tu trouve ça drôle Connard!

Gabriel: Beh oui (sourire)

MDC: Je confirme c'est très drôle (dit il en souriant)

Zoro: Toi on t'as rien demandé!

Gabriel: Je rigolais elle n'est pas dans mon Q

Zoro: Non sans blague!

Gabriel: Ouep en vérité elle ce sentait pas bien donc elle est partie, elle reviendra peut être l' après midi.

Prof: Oh! Je vous déranges là!?

Zoro: Si mais on fait avec cela fait parti des aléas de la vie(sourit)

Gabriel: Lol

Prof: RRRRRRRR et toi!

Gabriel: moi?

Prof: Oui! Donne moi un verbe irrégulier!

Gabriel: Euuuuuh je sais pas.

Prof: Mais enfin! N'y a t'il personne pour répondre à cette question?

Une élève leva la main

Prof: AHHHHHH Enfin! Voila un élève un vrai un pur! Vous devriez tous suivre son exemple!

élève: Euh je suis une fille.

Prof: Ah...pardon. Comment t'appelles tu?

élève: Lise, Lise Vegapunk

Prof: Ah comme le grand Scientifique! Tu ne dois sûrement pas le connaitre vu ton age.

Lise: Euh si un peu quand même, c'est mon Père.

Prof: A... désoler. Bref montre la sagesse de la ligné des Vegapunk à ses ignorants, vas y on t'écoutes.

Lise: Je peux aller aux toilettes?

Prof: Euh...à c'était pour ça? Oui oui bien sur.

Zoro se leva

Zoro.: Eh bien chère camarades comme notre honorable Pipi Sensei...

Prof: Pipio!

Zoro: Ouais c'est ça Huggies!

Gabriel: MDR!

Zoro: Nous devons prendre notre camarade Vegapunk comme exemple!

Prof: Exactement ! Je suis content que tu te sois enfin rendus compte du comportement qu'un élève doit adopter!

Zoro: Naturellement! C'est pourquoi...(sourit en regardant pipi sensei dans les yeux)

Prof: Oui zoro, continue.

Zoro: Nous devrions tous aller aux toilettes pour écouter le plouf de sa connaissance, oui le doux bruit de son savoir s'échappant dans la cuvette!

Prof: Oui voilà exact...hein?!

Zoro: C'est partie Ladys and Gentlemans

Classe: Ouais (s'écrièrent les élève en suivant zoro)

Zoro: Allons y let's go c'est parti les amis, nous allons l'écouter, je sais qu'on peut y arriver! Ou allons nous?

Prof: Nul Part! Que tout le monde s'assoit!

Zoro: Oh zut! Pisseur nous bloc là porte!

Classe: Ooooooooooooooooh!

Zoro: Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai un plan pour qu'il nous laisse passer!

Gabriel: un plan?

Zoro: Oui laisse moi faire Babouche!

Gabriel: Ok...hein!? Et comment ça babou..

Zoro: Pisseur arrêtes de pissé! Pisseur arrêtes de pisser!

Prof: Zoro!

Zoro: Oh non! Cela ne marche pas. Mina donnez moi votre force! dit 'il en levant les bras

Gabriel: Tu te prends pour Goku? Et c'est quoi la suite tu feras le "Genkidama"!

Zoro: Chut babouche, sinon pas de banane au gouter. (sourire)

Gabriel: Kissam...

Zoro: Mina avec moi!

Classe: OUAIS!

Zoro ft Classe: Pisseur arrêtes de pissé! Pisseur arrêtes de pisser!

Prof: Oh mince! Enfin je veux dire MERDE! Enfin non pas merde mais..euh...je...

Zoro: C'est bon les gars on s'assoit.

Prof: Kuso Gaki! Bien on va lire les pages du livre, Zoro tu commences!

Zoro: Non

Prof: Quoi?!

Zoro: Vous avez du pipi dans oreille ou quoi!? J'ai dis non!

Prof: Et pourquoi?

Zoro: Quelle question?! C'est quoi ce prof faignant!? A ce que je sache c'est vous qui êtes payez pour faire ça!

Prof: Ça s'appelle l'éducation!

Zoro: Non ça s'appelle de l'esclavage! Mais je ne vous en veux pas, après tout c'est une tradition chez vous de faire travailler les enfants(sourire)

Prof: Kuso gaki!

Zoro: Oui moi aussi je vous aime. dit il en souriant

MDC: Ooooh, alors comme cela tu aime le...

Zoro: Toi la ferme et retourne enquêter!

Prof: PFFFF! Lise tu commences!

Gabriel: Tiens je ne l'ai même pas vue revenir.

Lise: Oui alors...

Zoro: Oï Lise!

Lise: Oui

Zoro: Si tu prononces un mot de plus, tu prends tes affaires et tu sors!

Prof: Hein!

Lise: Oui majesté.

Zoro: Et c'est valable pour chacun d'entre vous!

Classe: OK!

Prof: Mais tu te prends pour qui?

Zoro: Non, la vrai question c'est pour qui me prennent ils? (Rire)

Prof: Kuso! Eh bien je vais le faire moi même!

Gabriel: AH! "Faire moi même" plétonasme! dit il fièrement

Zoro: On dit pléonasme abruti!

Prof: Silence! Bien page 1: Les verbes irréguliers tel que...

Zoro: Lie!Lie!Liiiiiiiiiiiiie!

Prof: (sursaute) Quoi!?

Zoro: Attends! Attends!

Le prof se rapprocha

Zoro: Tu entends?

1 min s'écoula

Prof: Entendre quoi?

Zoro: Chut! Le bruit.

Prof: Quel bruit? dit il en chuchotant

Zoro: Et ce sentiment, tu le ressent?

Prof: Sentiment?

Zoro: Oui! Ce bien!

Prof: Quel bien? dit il en chuchotant

Zoro: Le bien que ça fait quand tu te la ferme(sourire)

Classe: AHAHAHA!

Gabriel: Mdr j'adore la chute!

Zoro: Merci en vérité je voulais m'arrêter à"bruit" et dire :"le bruit que ça fait quand tu ferme ta gueule" mais je me suis souvenu que je l'ai déjà faite alors j'ai du improviser lol

Prof: Cette fois le vase est plein!

Zoro: Quoi, ta couche est pleine?

Prof: Kusoooooooooooooooo! Ton carnet!

Zoro: Non

Prof: Quoi!?

Zoro: Je ne peux pas!

Prof: Quoi, tu l'as oublié?

Zoro: Eh bien en vérité ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais c'est qu'il refuse de bouger.

Prof: Oh mon dieu, ne me dis pas que tu t'es fais mal au bras!

Zoro: Non non, il a juste la flemme. (sourit)

Prof: Arghn! Bien soit tu me le donne soit je viens le chercher!

MDC: Je crains fort , que cela ne soit impossible.

Prof: Bien sur que si, le règlement m'y autorise!

MDC: Sans vouloir porter atteinte au peu de respect que j'ai a votre égard, le "règlement intérieur du collège" (au même titre que le "disclamer" ^^) n'a aucune valeur juridique , il n'est que pour faire joli en...

Prof: Quoi! Je...

MDC: Silence, je n'ai pas terminé!

Prof: Désoler.

Gabriel: lol #victime

Zoro: MDR!

MDC: Comme je disais, en outre L'article 7, de la Loi 7, du Code pénal Vol. 7 elle, en a une! _(Mdr je ne sais même pas si cette loi existe)_

Gabriel: P'tain C'est la "Trine Sete" d'Amano!

Zoro: xD wesh ferme la non! (rire) Ouais exactement! Le règlement intérieur ne fait pas le poids face au code Pénal et la loi 7!

MDC: Tu sais sur quoi elle porte?

Zoro: Bien sur mais je préfère te laisser continuer après tout il serait discourtois d'interrompre ton monologue. (sourire)

Gabriel: "dix courtois"?

MDC: Tu n'as pas compris?

Gabriel: Si!

Zoro: Alors ça veut dire quoi?

Gabriel: Euuuuuuuuuh ça veut dire euh...genre courtois mais puissance 10.

Zoro: Tu peux continuer MDC.

Gabriel: Et! Ne m'ignorez pas!

MDC: Et donc en application avec cette loi ce geste serait une atteinte à sa vie privée.

Prof: Mais je suis professeur et lui c'est un enfant!

MDC: Là n'est pas la question voyons!Et puis sachez que contrairement a ce que vous pensez les enfants ont aussi des droits.

Prof: Ok alors soit tu me donne ton carnet de suite ou soit j'arrête le cours et je pars!

MDC: Oh! Du chantage en plus vou...

Zoro: C'est bon MDC!

MDC: Tu es sûre?

Zoro: Oui, tout cela est allé trop loin! Je ne pensai pas que l'on en arriverait là( soupira t'il)

Zoro se leva, marcha en direction du professeur puis ce dirigea brusquement vers la sortie. Il ouvra la porte tout sourire en regardant Pipi Sensei

Prof: Que fais tu?

Zoro: Cela ne se voit pas? Je vous tiens là porte !

Prof: Comment?

Zoro: Quoi vous ne partez plus?

Prof: Hein?

Zoro: Quoi ne me dites pas que MONSIEUR veut en plus que je porte ses affaires?!

Prof: Tu n'es pas sérieux?!

Zoro: Je n'ai qu'une parole , vous aussi n'est-ce pas? Après tout en tant qu'enseignant il est de votre devoir de montrer l'exemple à la génération futur et donc par conséquent honorés vos promesse, car comment pourrions nous avoir fois en l'institution si elle ne respect pas sa parole? Je compte sur vous pour nous montrer les valeurs à suivre dans cette société.

Prof: C'est que...je..je ne sais pas...euh

Zoro: Oui c'est ça sayonara Pampers-san!

MDC: Que dis tu Zoro!?

Prof: Ouf je suis sauvé pensa T'il

MDC: On est en Anglais donc on dit: Na

Zoro: "Na"?

MDC: Na(sourire)

Zoro: Na (sourire)

Gabriel: Hein?

MDC: NA NA NA NA!

Zoro: NA NA NA NA!

MDC: HEY HEY HEY! GOOD BYE-BYE!

Zoro: Mina Tous en chœur!

Classe: Na na na! Na na na! Hey hey hey!Good bye!

Zoro: J'entends rien!

Classe:NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA! HEY HEY HEY! GOOD BYE-BYE!

Zoro: J'entends toujours rien?

Classe: NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA! HEY HEY HEY! GOOD BYE-BYE!

Zoro: GOOD BYE A QUI?

Classe: Pipi au lit!

Zoro: Ouais encore une fois et encore plus fort!

Devant cette scène le jeune prof ne put retenir ses larmes, toutes ses années d'études pour ça se disait il, être prof c'était son rêve mais ça, c'était AVANT! ** _Les 2 rois maudits, votre bouleau vous aller le détesté._  
**

Prof: Vous êtes méchants je ne reviendrai plus jamais ici! dit il en partant

MDC: Oï Zoro!

Zoro! Ouais!

MDC: Vu qu'il est parti il nous reste 1h30 de cours, la récréation, une autre heure de cours puis Cantine! Et..

Classe: NA NA NA NA! NA NA NA NA!

Zoro: Vos gueules Bordel!

Classe: Désoler.

Gabriel: Dites les gars?

Zoro: Quoi?

MDC: Oui?

Gabriel: Je réfléchissait et Une question met venue!

Zoro: Je crains le pire.

MDC: haha kora! Quelle question Gabi?

Gabriel: Pourquoi on appelle ça les "cours" alors qu'on passe notre temps assis sur des chaises?

Zoro et MDC:...

Zoro: MDC et si tu me raconté ce que tu as trouvé sur les remplacent.

Gabriel: Oh! Ne m'ignorez pas!

MDC: Mais oui zoro tu as raison! Ou avais-je la tête? Prenez place très chère, je vais tout vous dires!

 _ **-Tsuna viens faire tes devoirs.**_

 _ **-Non!**_

 _ **-Non?**_

 _ **-Non! Tu n'est qu'un sale petit bébé maudit! Tu bosse pour moi, tu es sensé m'obéir pas faire de ma vie un cauchemar!**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-Désolé je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais tu es allé trop loin. A partir de maintenant ne me donne plus d'ordre.**_

 _ **-Bien.**_

 _ **-Bien qui?**_

 _ **-Mr Tsuna.**_

 _ **-Bref nettoie ma chambre je veux que ça brille ici.**_

 _ **\- Dame-Tsuna! Réveille toi!**_

 _ **-Hein?**_

 _ **-J'ai dit debout!**_

 _ **-Mai-Mais Reborn il est 4heures du mat!**_

 _ **-Je m'en fiche de l'heure va courir!**_

 _ **-HEIN?**_

 _ **-Parfaitement tu as 30 minutes pour faire 100 fois le tour de la ville!**_

 _ **-QUOI?**_

 _ **-Bon je suis gentil, tu le fera en volant!**_

 _ **-Mais qu'ai-je fait Reborn, pourquoi tu me punis?**_

 _ **-Je vais t'apprendre à me donner des ordres dans tes rêves!**_

 _ **-(mais comment il sais ça lui?)Mais ce n'est pas moi c'est mon subconscient!**_

 _ **-Alors contrôle le, ou ne parle plus dans ton sommeil. Il te reste que 29minutes.**_

 _ **-Ahhhhhh!**_

 _ **Ciao Ciao**_


	8. Shcoolfic acte 2

**Shcoolfic acte 2: Déjeuner agité à la cantine ! Des invités à table!**

 **Chapitre 9**

 _(mot) = penser ou émotion exemple sourire etc..._

 ** _Ciaossu! Je suis actuellement en vacances. Ciao ciao!_**

 **Les 2 rois Maudits ainsi que Gabriel finissent tranquillement leur repas au self**

Gabi: P'tain c'est trop bon aujourd'hui ce qu'on mange à la cantine!

Zoro: Gabi évite de parler quand tu as la bouche pleine ou tourne toi bordel!

Gabi: Pourquoi ça te gêne?

Zoro: Bien sûre je suis en face de toi merde!

Gabi: Ha ha désolé mec.

MDC: Je rajouterais que nous sommes dans une cafétéria et non dans une cantine.

Gabi: Bof je vois pas ce que ça change.

MDC: Dans une cafétéria tu peux te servir tout seul et non dans une cantine voilà tout. Sans oublier le fait qu'étant au dessert tu aurais plutôt dû dire "c'était trop bon"

Gabi: Okey. OH Bordel de merde regardez les mecs!

Zoro: Quoi? dit il en se retournant

Gabi: C'est Stacy et les 2 autres meufs là!

MDC: On dit "Filles"

Gabi: Ouais cool ta vie.

Zoro: Stacy?

MDC: C'est la fille la plus populaire du collège tu devrais au moins connaître ce genre d'information!

Gabi: Ouais et c'est aussi la plus belle du bahut!

MDC: Hummmmmm...et bien je ne dirais pas ça mais ma foie la beauté est subjectif.

Zoro: Oui je sais qui elle est , je connais toutes les filles de 3ème et dernière année ou presque mais je pensais que tu m'avais appelé pour une bonne chose.

Gabi: Quoi! Une bonne raison? C'est une bombe t'es aveugle ou quoi!?

MDC: Ha mais oui c'est vrai! Il es amoureux maintenant.

Gabi: Quoi, de qui de qui de qui?

Zoro: Personne!

Gabi: Allez vas y accouche!

Zoro: Je n'ai rien à te dire!

Gabi: Pffffffff rabat-joie! Ce cacher des choses entre pote ça se fait pas tocard!

Zoro: Peut être que je ne te cacherais rien si tu n'étais pas une vrai pipelette!

Gabi: Quoi! C'est même pas vrai d'abord! c'est t'un carton de mensonge!

MDC: On dit " tissu de mensonge".

Gabi: Ouais je sais mais le carton c'est plus solide.

MDC: J'ai si honte kora. dit il en se mettant la main sur la tête

Zoro: C'est pas un mensonge c'est la stricte vérité tu sais pas garder un secret!

Gabi: Quoi? Vas y donne un exemple!

Zoro: Ok trés bien! Grégoire.

Gabi: Euh non moi c'est Gabriel comme l'archange.(sourire)

Zoro: Mais non idiot je parle de notre pote Grégoire!

MDC: D'ailleurs Gabriel n'était pas un archange mais un "simple" ange, seul Michael porté ce titre et..

Gabi: Tu sais que t'es vraiment chiant quand tu fais ça.

MDC: Pardon!

Zoro: Ouais c'est vrai que c'est fatigant à la longue ta manie de corriger tout le monde.

MDC: Je serai pas obliger de le faire si Gabi était moins stupide!

Zoro: Pas faux.

Gabi: Nani!?

Zoro: Bref revenons à nos moutons, tu as révélé à tout le monde que Grégoire était gay et qu'il aimé Noah.

Gabi: Alors pour ça c'est pas de ma faute!

MDC: "pour ça" (sourire)

Gabi: C'est bon la ferme!

Zoro: Comment ça "pas de ta faute" tu as quand même diffuser l'info ainsi que leur photo dans toute la ville!

Gabi: C'était de sa faute!

Zoro: De sa faute?

Gabi: Il m'a demandé de dire son secret à quelqu'un parce qu'il était pudique et timide mais il ne m'a pas dit à qui!

Zoro: Hein!

MDC: Comment? Mais pas du tout qu'est ce que tu racontes? J'étais là et il n'a pas du tout dit ça!

Gabi: Alors il à dit quoi gros malin?

MDC: Il à dit:" dit le à personne".

Gabi: Voilà c'est bien ce que je disais! Comment je suis sensé faire pour transmettre son message si il ne me donne pas son nom? Pffffff y'a des gens des-fois qu'est ce qu'ils peuvent être bête.

Zoro: Oh le con!

Gabi: Quoi?

MDC: Il à dit personne= ne dit rien et non une personne= individu

Gabi: T'es sur?

MDC: OUI!

Gabi: Mais pourtant il à dit :"ça reste entre nous".

MDC: Il parlait de vous 2 crétin!

Gabi: OH OH, j'ai merdé.

Zoro: En même temps c'est pas comme si il avait était très clair sur ses propos, il à juste dit les mots:" timide" et "pudique"

Gabi: Ouais c'était pas clair.

MDC: Sais tu ce que veux dire Pudique au moins?

Gabi: Euuuuuuuuuuh...

MDC: Mais encore?

Gabi: Beh c'est en rapport avec son odeur non?

Zoro: Hein?

Gabi: Beh ouais y'a "pu" dans pudique.

MDC: Seigneur! dit il en se remettant la main sur le front

Zoro: Maintenant tout est clair tu ne sais pas garder un secret et tu es un véritable abruti.

Gabi: Pfff de toute façon tout le monde ce douté qu'il était Pd.

MDC: On dit "homosexuelle"

Gabi: Ouais ouais cool ta vie.

Zoro: Ou tu veux en venir? Grégoire ne...

Gabi: Tu l'as déjà vue manger une glace?!

Zoro: J'ai rien dit. Bref en tout cas peut importe je te dirais rien.

Gabi: Bref c'est pas grave j'men balleck de ta life et c'est tant mieux pour moi et MDC y'aura plus de meuf pour nous!

MDC: Pour ta gouverne sache que je courtise déjà quelqu'un.

Gabi: ?

Zoro: Il à une meuf.

Gabi: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ok.

Zoro: Hein il à une meuf!

MDC: Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit pour en parler. (sourire)

Stacy: Salut les gars.

Gabi: sa..

Stacy: Quand je disais les gars je voulais pas dire TOUT les gars.

Zoro: Head Shoot! Ha ha ha! yo Stacy.

MDC:( on dit je **ne** voulais pas mais bon) Bien le bonjour mesdames.

Stacy: Alors on peut s'asseoir?

MDC: Je serai que dis-je on serait ravis de profiter de votre douce présence mais on a déjà fini notre repas.

Stacy: C'est pas grave on 'a qu'à juste discuter en plus j'ai finis moi aussi.

Zoro: Okey.

Stacy: Allez-y les filles. Non! Bella c'est moi qui me met à coté de Zoro! dit elle d'un regard menaçant

Bella: Désolé. Juliette je peux me mettre à coté de MDC?

Juliette: Okey mais après on échange j'ai pas envie d'être à coté de ce pauvr'Hentai!

Gabi: Ha ha ha pauvr'hentai! (rire)

Zoro: Elle parlait de toi idiot.(sourire)

Gabi: Kuso!

Bella: Merci juliette.

Juliette: Wow je suis vraiment contente de manger avec vous...

Gabi: Moi aussi!

Bella: Vous les 2 Rois Maudit. dit elle en regardant Gabriel droit dans les yeux

MDC: Aïe! Ça fait mal.

Gabi: Kuso! ( Merde qu'est ce qu'elles ont celles là j'ai la cote d'habitude avec les meufs! Je sais une petite blague devrait détendre l'atmosphère.) Dites les filles ça vous direz une petite blague?

Stacy: Non merci sans façon.

Bella: Allez Stacy soit sympa.

Stacy: Bon ok vas y.

 **Zoro regarda son complice**

Zoro: (Je m'attends au pire)

MDC:( Garde la foie)

Gabi: Quelle est la différence entre une blonde et...

Zoro: (Et merde)

MDC:( écoutons au moins jusqu'à la fin)

Gabi: ...une boule de bowling?

Stacy: ?

Bella: Je sais pas.

Juliette: C'est quoi?

Gabi: On ne peut mettre que 3 doigts dans une boule de bowling ha ha ha!

 **PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Gabi: Aïe!

Stacy: Créve!

Juliette: Hentai!

MDC: (Hein?)

Zoro: ( T'es trop petit pour comprendre laisse tomber)

Gabi: Okey une autre alors! Que répond une blonde à la question "sexe" sur un formulaire?

Stacy: ?

Gabi: Souvent Lol!

 **PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF! PAFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!**

Stacy/Juliette: Porc!

Gabi: AÏE vous m'avez giflé!

Zoro: Je te signal que c'était une blague sexiste et surtout qu'elles sont blonde crétin. ( sourire)

Gabi: Elles sont pas blonde elles ont les cheveux jaune, idiot!

MDC: Seigneur.

Zoro: Bref tu t'es raté point barre.

MDC: A oui beh vas y toi! Dit une blague!

Zoro: No problèmo.

Gabi: Mais sur les blondes!

Zoro: Okey. Quel est le point commun entre notre ami romain J.C et une blonde?

Stacy: Alors là je vois pas du tout et vous les filles?

Bella/Juliette: Nope!

Zoro: Ils ont tout les 2 conquis la "Gaule".(sourire)

Stacy/Bella/Juliette: (Rire)

MDC: (J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir compris, tu peux m'expliquer zoro ?)

Zoro: ( C'est en rapport avec le sexe tu veux vraiment savoir petit homme de 7 ans?)

MDC: ( C'est bon.)

Gabi: Hein! Pourquoi là vous rigolez? C'est pervers ça aussi!

Stacy: C'était plus subtil.

Gabi: Pfffffffff! En plus depuis quand Jean Claude à conquis la Gaule sale crétin?

Zoro: J.C pour Jules César abrutie!

Stacy: En faite t'es vraiment con!

Gabi: Kuso!

Juliette: Dit MDC t'as une petite copine.

Zoro: T'es au courant qu'il n'a que 7 ans. C'est limite de la pédophilie!

Bella: 7 ans wow !

Gabi: Hi hi hi alors je suis ton Sempai , respecte moi petit!

MDC: Apprends déjà à faire tes lacets et ensuite on pourra parler.

Zoro: (Head shoot!)

Juliette: Oui et alors il est trop choux?

Zoro: Oui mais t'es en 3ème année t'as au moins le double de son age c'est pas rien quand même.

MDC: Es tu en train de te plaindre de la différence d'age?

Zoro: Exactement!

MDC: Tiens donc, vraiment ?

Zoro: Et comment elle à 14 ans elle pourrait limite être ta mère!

Gabi: Berk! C'est crado! Ça veut dire que si vous faites un gosse il t'appelleras comment? Frère? Papa? Papafrére?

Bella; (rire)

Zoro: (rire) Mdr! Wesh mais sérieux ferme là. (sourire)

MDC: Tu as sûrement raison. Après tout c'est beaucoup 7 ans de différence. N'est ce pas Zoro? (sourire)

Zoro: On est bien d'accord.

MDC: Naturellement. Un couple de 14 et 7 ans c'est pas possible.

Zoro: Ouep.

MDC: Tout comme un couple de 11 et 18 ans. (sourire)

Zoro: Exacte..NON!

MDC: Pardon?

Zoro: Je veux dire tout compte fait l'amour n'a pas d'age.

MDC: H-Tag hypocrite boy. (sourire)

Juliette: Alors Mdc?

MDC: Désolé mais j'en aime une autre.

Juliette: Dommage. Elle a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

MDC: Je pense plutôt que je suis le plus chanceux mais merci quand même, je suis sûre que tu trouveras ton Roméo.

Gabi: Pfffffff quel nul celui-la!

Bella: (rire)

Gabi: C'est vrai mettre fin à sa vie pour rien.

Juliette: C'était pour l'amour!

Gabi: Ouais tu parles act 1" salut jsuis Juliette je veux faire grave chier mon père on couche ensemble" act 2 "Merde on c'est fait cramer suicidons nous Roméo" Et ce con il a dit oui! Tu parles d'un amour je suis sûre que cette meuf avait le sharingan pas possible qu'il lui ai obéit aussi facilement.

Bella: (Rire)

Zoro:( lol Mais de quoi il parle ce mec?)

MDC:(Shakespeare doit se retourner dans sa tombe)

Juliette: Pfffff tu ne comprends rien à l'amour.

Gabi: Pas du tout moi aussi j'aurais pu le faire.

Zoro: Jamais tu te suiciderai et encore moins pour quelqu'un.

Gabi: Ouais mais ça elle ne l'aurait jamais sut!(sourire) Alors en sors ensemble?

Juliette: J'aime les homme romantique dans le genre Roméo.

Gabi: Mais je suis un Roméo!

Juliette:Non toi t'es pas un Roméo t'es plutôt un gros zéros. (sourire)

Zoro: He..

Bella: Head-shoot!

Zoro: Tu l'as dis(sourire)

Gabi: Kuso!

Stacy: C'était quoi ça Bella?

Bella: "ça" ça quoi?

Stacy: Tu termine ses phrases maintenant tu te prends pour sa copine? dit elle d'un ton menaçant

Bella: Non non pas du tout. Désolé dit elle en baissant la tête

Stacy: En parlant de ça dit zoro est ce que t'as une petite copine?

Gabi: (Merde il faut que je réagisse! Je sais la psychologie à l'envers!)

Mdc: (On dit "inversée" crétin!)

Gabi: ( Rrroh ça vas toi! Atten tu viens me corriger même dans mes pensées!)

Zoro: ( Il y'a "ds" à attends)

Gabi: ( Ha oui j'oubli..Eh tu vas pas commencer toi aussi)

MDC: ( J'admire ta bêtise , faire des fautes même dans tes pensées c'est fort)

Gabi: ( C'est une faute de frappe)

Zoro: lol

Stacy: Zoro?

Zoro: Euuuuuuuuuh...non pas encore.

Stacy: "Pas encore"? ( Serait-ce cette garce de Tashiguy?)

Gabi: Tu sais Stacy c'est dommage pour toi mais je suis en couple alors tu ne pourras pas être ma femme.(sourire)

Stacy: Tu penses vraiment avoir les qualifications requises pour être mon mari sale cloporte!

Gabi: Quoi je suis pas une balance j'ai rien colporter!

MDC : Elle à dit cloporte, l'insecte cependant je suis surpris que tu connaisses ce mot.

Zoro: C'est à cause de Madame Dupuy la prof d'histoire.

Bella: Comment ça?

Zoro: Elle lui à fait copier ce mot 7000 fois.

MDC: Ha oui je m'en rappelle! La phrase c'était:" Je ne dois pas colporter de ragot sur mon professeur".

Bella: Qu'est ce qu'il à fait?

Zoro: Il à appelé les Men in black ainsi que les membres d' EldLive en disant qu'elle était une extraterrestre. (sourire)

Bella: (rire)

Gabi: De toute façon l'histoire c'est nul!

Bella: Pourquoi?

Gabi: Y'a jamais rien de nouveau et tous ces types sont mort en plus. rogna t'il

MDC: Sans commentaire.

Bella: Lol

Gabi: J'aurais mieux fait de naître au temps de J.C tient!

Zoro: Hein pourquoi ça?

Gabi: Beh ouais comme ça j'aurais eu moins de leçons à apprendre. dit il avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

MDC: Wow ton raisonnement est étonnamment intelligent mal-grès le fait que ta phrase soit si stupide.

Zoro: Lol!

MDC:( En parlant de prof, zoro tu devineras jamais qui est le père du nouveau prof de maths)

Zoro: (qui ça ?)

MDC: (Marco le phénix, le second du général yonko Barbe Blanche ainsi que le capitaine de la première unité de la milice Newgate)

Zoro: DIS MOI PAS QUE C'EST PAS VRAI! cria t'il sans s'en rendre compte

Stacy: Quoi? dit elle en sursautant

Zoro: Non rien désolé. ( Bordel son daron est un criminel)

MDC: (on reparlera de ça plus tard)

Zoro: (Ouais)

Bella: Toi vraiment.(rire)

Juliette: Pourquoi tu ris?

Bella: Parce qu'il est drôle. (sourire)

Juliette: Il n'est pas drôle il est con! En plus je suis sur qu'on l'a appelé Gabriel parce qu'on arrivait pas à distinguer son sexe.

Gabi: A ouais tu veux voir?

Juliette: Le problème c'est que j'ai justement peur de ne rien voir.

Bella:(rire)

Gabi: Tu ne vas peut être rien voir mais tu vas sentir beaucoup de choses.

Juliette:...

Zoro: Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux arrêter là le pauvre MDC et nous tous d'ailleurs risquons d'avoir de graves insomnie à l'image du petit truc de Gabi.

Gabi: Pfffffff, très drôle! N'empêche qu'ils l'ont quand même emprisonnée 7 jours cette M'dame Dupuy, c'est que c'était pas si facile à voir.(sourire)

Bella: T'es vraiment drôle.(sourire)

Gabi: (Kawai)

MDC: (C'est beau l'amour)

Gabi: ( Toi la ferme !) Bella tu as un petit copain?

Zoro: ( Oh! C'est trop vite, ça va pas marcher!)

Bella: Non.

Gabi: Tu veux sortir avec moi?

MDC: ( Si direct!)

Bella: Oui.

Stacy: Quoi?

Zoro: (USO!)

MDC: (Il à réussi kora!)

Gabi: C'est vrai j'y..

Bella: Enfin c'est ce que j'aurais dit si je n'étais pas déjà prise.

Juliette fronça les sourcilles

Gabi: Déjà prise je ne comprend pas tu as pourtant dis être célibataire non?

Bella: Eh bien en fait tout est déjà prévue

Zoro: Prévue?

Bella: Oui toute les fille on un carnet avec écrit leur futur mariage pas vrai?

Juliette: Bien sûre c'est **THE** base.

Bella: Et toi?

Stacy: Non pas du tout?

Bella: Quoi tu ne compte pas te marier avoir des enfant et devenir une femme accompli?

Stacy: Qui a dit qu'il fallait se marier pour devenir une femme accomplie.

Zoro: (tient tient voici PDR 2.0)

MDC: (Lol)

Juliette: Quand même!

Stacy: Le mariage est un procédé archaïque qui rabaisse la femme dans la société.

Juliette: Pas du tout!

Stacy: Pffffff mariage: accepter d'épouser un guignol pour qu'il te foute enceinte, te prive de ta jeunesse et enfin qu'il te trompe quand tu deviens trop veille.

Juliette: Tu délires!

Stacy: Bref dans tout les cas c'est pas pour moi! Je suis trop belle pour me marier, je préfère m'amuser.

Gabi: Huuuuum hummmmm salope!

Stacy: T'as dis quoi?

Gabi: Non rien je toussé. (sourire)

 **Zoro se baissa et regarda sous la table**

Gabi: Tu fais quoi?

Zoro: Non rien je cherche les couilles que t'as du perde.(sourire)

Gabi: Enfoiré!

Bella: Bref moi dans le mien je ne me suis pas contenté de ça, j'y ai planifié toute ma vie.

Gabi: Vraiment! Vas y raconte!

Bella: Dans 2 ans je rencontrerai Richard un joli brun Portugais à la Christiano Ronaldo..

Gabi: CR7 POW POW POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! Viva Portugal! Continue je t'en prie.

MDC: ( LOL à la fierté portugaise)

Zoro: (J 'te jure foutu maçon Taku!)

Bella: On sortira ensemble jusqu'à la fin du lycée car il me trompera avec Sharuru..

Gabi: La garce! Je le savais cette salle chatte en chaleur! T'aurais pas du lui faire confiance!

Juliette: Mais arrête de a couper! Pauvr'hentai!

Zoro: "Chatte en chaleur"

Stacy: Hentai!

Gabi: Pas du tout c'est la vérité c'est une chatte remplis de poils tout blancs!

Juliette: Porc!

Bella: En vérité il n'as pas totalement tort.

Juliette: Quoi?

Bella: Sont vrai prénom c'est Carla, c'est une exceed.

Gabi: Ton pote Ace est dans son bahut il ne t'as rien dit sur elle?

Zoro: Ace et moi on est plus pote et c'est pas son genre de colporter des ragots.

MDC: ("plus pote" et depuis quand)

Zoro:(Depuis qu'il fraternise avec mon rival!)

Gabi: Bref depuis qu'elle peut prendre forme humaine c'est devenue une vrai catin!

Stacy: Alors une fille qui profite de la vie c'est une catin?

Zoro/MDC: (OH oh)

Gabi: Oui.

Stacy: Et un garçon qui fait la même chose, c'est quoi?

Gabi: Un bon vivant

Stacy: Pauvre merde sexiste! **PAFFFFFFF!**

Gabi: AÏE! Quoi tu te sens visé?

Stacy: Pardon?

Juliette: Laisse tomber il est jaloux!

Gabi: Quoi alors la pas du tout j'ai une vie sexuelle tellement remplit que j'ai était obligé de prendre une assistante!

Juliette: Une assistante?

Gabi: Ouais toutes ces filles! C'était trop dur à gérer.(sourire)

Juliette: Pathétique.

Stacy: Tu sais ce qu'on dit:" c'est ceux qui en parle le plus qui en font le moins".

Gabi: Kuso! Bref tu peux continué ton histoire stp, je veux savoir la suite?

Zoro: T'as crus que c'était une série ou quoi?

Gabi: Chut je veux savoir la fin de l'épisode!

Bella: Alors..

?: Oh mes que vois-je?

Gabi: Zoro!

Zoro: Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui. dit il d'un ton calme et sérieux en fixant le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière Gabriel

?: Je ne savais pas que tu aimé déjeuner avec des rats Stacy.

Gabi se retourna illico presto : Qui tu traites de rat sale petit...Toi? Mais tu es...

 **Voyons ce qui ce passe à 7 Km de là, du coté de notre chère ACE**

 **Ace, tranquillement assit en lisant le journal et ses 2 complices, comme toujours en pleine bagarre finissent eux aussi leur déjeuner dans la** **magnifique Cafétéria de la Fairy High School**

?: Ni shi shi c'était trop bon ce qu'on a mangé à la cantine aujourd'hui!

?:C' est une cafétéria abruti!

?: T'as gueule le nudiste!

?: Je ne suis pas un nudiste j'ai des vêtement je te signal!

?: Tout ce que je sais c'est que je vois tes tétons pointus en permanence obsédé!

?: Nani! Retires ça tout de suite!

Ace: Euh désolé d'interrompre votre dispute conjugale mais vous pourriez faire un peu moins de bruit je lis ou plutôt j'essaie de lire

?: Ha toi aussi tu lis des ragots?

?: Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi pauvre clown illettré!

Ace: Ça parle de l'actualité géo-politico-social du monde.

?: Hein? La géopotiso...nani?

?: Les infos abruti!

Ace: Et c'est reparti. (sourire)

?: Okey Ace si tu admets qu'il a des tétons pointus je te laisse lire ton machin-truck.

?: Là c'est trop je vais te pendre avec ta saleté d'écharpe! dit il en se jetant sur lui

?: Oh, vous deux là!

Ace: Oh tient, salut Luxus.

Luxus: Yo Ace. Oh vous 2 y'a des hôtels pour ça! (rire)

?: Malheureusement ta mère les à tous réservé et ouais accroissement d'activité oblige. Ni shi shi (sourire)

?: Lol il doit se demander quel est son activités? (rire)

?: Qui sais ? Eh, Luxus ,tu devrais peut être demander à ton père.

?: Attends tu connais ton père au moins?

Luxus: Bande de Cafard ! Fou de rage le jeune homme les attaqua **"Rairyuu no Hoken"!**

?: **" Karyuu no Tekken"**

Ace: Natsu Luxus Stop! Mais enfin à quoi vous jouez? et toi Grey dis quelque chose.

 **Luxus et Natsu ne se lâchés pas du regard. Il étaient face à face, poing contre poing avec une seul envie en découdre.**

Grey: Luxus!

Luxus: Quoi?

Grey: Je suis ton père.

Natsu: (rire)

Luxus: Vous êtes complètement con j'me tire d'ici!

Ace: Pff vous deux alors.(rire)

Natsu: Lol

Ace: Et Grey?

Grey: Oui.

Ace: T'as vraiment les tétons qui pointe en faite.(sourire)

Natsu: (rire)

Ace: Et toi Natsu c'est très bizarre cette obsession pour sa poitrine tu ne serais pas love de lui? (sourire)

Natsu/Grey: Ace!

Natsu: J'suis pas gay!

Grey: Je n'ai pas les tétons pointus! Je..Jubia!

Jubia: Grey-sama...

Grey: Tu as enten...

?: Non non j'ai rien entendu dit il en regardant sur sa gauche tout affichant un large sourire

Natsu: Seiya!

Grey: (tu savais qu'il était la)

Natsu:( Bâtard)

Ace: ( Moi aussi je vous aiment)

Natsu: Je suppose que tu viens chercher ta voiture?

Grey: Quoi, il ne sait pas conduire et il ne supporte pas les transports en tout genre pourquoi lui avoir donner ta voiture?

Seiya: Justement pour ça, au moins je suis sûre que rien ne peux lui arriver.(sourire)

Natsu: Ouais c'est sûre. dit il en se grattant là tête.

Jubia: Grey-sama J'ai aussi entendu ce que tu as d..

Grey: Non ce n'...

Jubia: Ce n'est pas grave Grey-sama, Jubia vous aime quand même.

Grey: Kuso!

Ace: Ha les relations homme/femme sont si compliquées.(sourire)

Natsu: Sauf entre toi et Athéna. (rire)

Seiya: La ferme!

Ace: Qu'est ce qu'il y a? demanda le garçon d'un air soit disant intéressé

Seiya: Elle m'a largué!

Grey: (comment tu le savais)

Natsu: Ha ha H-Tag I love Ragot Point COM

Jubia: Jubia compati

Seiya: Merci

Ace: Oui oui, très touchant. Que c'est il passé? dit il en reprenant son journal

Seiya: Tout allez bien jusqu'à la rentrée

Jubia: C'était il y a longtemps.

Seiya: Non pas Septembre , ça c'est notre rentrée, les Université elles, ouvrent en Janvier.

Jubia: Jubia à compris

Natsu: Tu peux arrêter avec tes Jubia ceci Jubia cela? T'as un dédoublement de personnalité ou quoi?

Grey: La ferme Natsu! Vas y continue

Seiya: Je suis parti la chercher car elle n'a pas de voiture ,il faisait froid et j'était surtout inquiet de la savoir seul et sans défense. Mais en allant l'a chercher je l'ai surprise avec Shiryu mon meilleur ami en train de s'embrasser.

Ace: Affligeant! dit il d'un ton désintéressé

Grey: J'arrive pas à y croire!

Seiya: Et c'est pas finit! Elle à oser me demander se que je faisait là!

Jubia: Jubia n'en croit pas ses oreilles

Ace: Ouais ouais c'est terrible. dit il en continuant sa lecture

Seiya: Et c'est pas finit! Elle m'a dit que tout était terminé et qu'elle m'avait soit disant tout dit dans une lettre!

Grey: Quoi après tout ce que tu as fait pour elle!

Jubia: Jubia le pense aussi!

Natsu: Tient voila qu'elle ce transforme en Frosh celle là!

Grey: T'as dis quoi?

Natsu: J'ai rien dis!

Grey: Ça voudrait mieux pour toi.

Natsu: Natsu le pense aussi.(sourire)

Seiya: Et c'est pas finit! Elle à dit qu'elle me plaquer car étant maintenant à l'université elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec un petit lycéen.

Natsu: Et c'est pas finit!

Seiya: Beh si la c'est fini.

Natsu: Kuso!

Grey: Courage mec!

Ace: Ça alors c'est étonnant!

Natsu: ( Ha ha tétonnant tu pensais a Grey avoue?)

Ace: ( Hentai)

Grey: Ouais Athéna à était vache sur ce coup!

Ace: Ouais très intéressant mais je parlais des infos.

Natsu: Quels infos?

Ace: Londres est sortie de l'UE

Grey: Quoi? Bof au final c'est pas très surprenant

Natsu: Quoi Londres est sortie de l'UE.

Ace: Oui.

Natsu: Mais pour allez ou?

Grey: Sans commentaire.

Ace: En Afrique. (sourit)

Natsu: A bon!

Grey: t'es vraiment con.

Seiya: Ace tu pourrais au moins faire semblant que ça t'intéresse! Je souffre moi!

Ace: Est ce ma faute si les problèmes des autres ne me préoccupe point? Je préfère de loin les mangas à tes petites anecdotes. (sourire)

Seiya: Quoi! Te préoccupe pas? Mais tu lis le journal pourtant?

Ace: Je trouve cela divertissant. (sourire)

Grey: Allez Ace fait un effort c'est triste ce qui'il lui est arrivé à notre bon vieux pote.

Ace: "notre"?

Grey: Ouais tu m'as compris

Ace: Okey. dit il d'un regard sournois

Natsu: Oh Oh, je crois que tu vas le re **GREY** té! (rire)

Grey: La ferme

Ace: Seiya , t'as t'elle réellement envoyé une lettre?

Seiya: Oui à peu prés 2 jours avant mon départ pour le camps d'entraînement.

Ace: Et peux tu me dires ce que contenait cette lettre exactement?

Seiya: Elle disait qu'elle me quittait et que je n'avais pas besoin de savoir pour qui car cela ne ferait qu'envenimé les choses.

Ace: En veux-tu à Athéna?

Seiya: Bien sûr!

Ace: Et pou... Zzzzz d'un coup le jeune homme perdu connaissance.

Seiya: Ace!

Jubia: Ace-san

Natsu: Et pourquoi tu l'appel "San" et pas moi!

Seiya: Merde qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive?

Grey: C'est rien ça lui arrive souvent.

Seiya: Vraiment!

Natsu: Ni shi shi H-Tag narcolepsie FOR3V3R! lol

Grey: Lol t'es trop con.

Jubia: Jubia s'inquiète pour Ace-san, ce n'est pas dangereux.

Grey: Non ne t'inquiète pas pour lui.

Nastu: De toute façon c'est de sa faute, c'est ce qui arrive quand on écoute trop Rondoudou!(sourire)

Seiya: Ha ha ha elle est pas mal celle là!

Ace: Je n'écoute pas ce pokémon, je trouve que ses chansons sont à dormir debout. (sourire) rétorqua le jeune homme qui venait de se réveiller

Seiya/Grey/Jubia: (rire)

Ace: Je disais donc, et pourquoi tu lui en veux?

Seiya: Quelle question elle m'a trahi! s'insurgea t'il

Ace: Vraiment?

Seiya: Ça me parais évident non?!

Ace: Moi pas.

Grey: Quoi?

Seiya: Comment ça!

Ace: Elle t'as pourtant bien écrit une lettre t'expliquant votre rupture?

Seiya: Oui mais c'était 2 jours avant que je parte!

Ace: Toute personne, réfléchissant de manière rationnelle bien entendu, regarderai ses messages avant de partir pour 4 semaine dans un endroit sans aucun moyen de communication.

Seiya: C'est vrai mais..

Ace: Donc c'est de ta faute.

Seiya: C'est moi la victime! Elle m'a..

Natsu: Cocu! (sourire)

Seiya: Non!

Natsu: Ni shi shi à oui Cocu et largué

Seiya: Oui voilà c'est ç..Natsu!

Natsu: (rire)

Ace: De son point de vue ce n'est pas le cas.

Seiya: Hein!

Ace: Elle rentre à l'Université lieux que tu étais toi aussi sensé rejoindre mais tu as redoublé.

Seiya: J'ai passé toute l'année à combattre Hadès and co pour la protéger j'te signal! Comment diable j'aurais pu réviser correctement! C'était humainement impossible!

Ace: Shiryuu combattait avec toi?

Seiya: Ce Juda, ouais.

Ace: Et c'est un humain il me semble?

Seiya: Ouais.

Ace: Mais pas comme toi vue que lui est à l'université. (sourire)

Seiya: Hein?

Natsu: (il est en train de le briser)

Grey: ( Quel sadique!)

Ace: Tu as redoublé car tu manqué de volonté donc c'est ta faute.

Seiya: Mais il y avait aussi tous ces camps d'entraînement et..

Ace: T'a t'elle demandée de faire tout ces camps?

Seiya: Non mais..

Ace: Alors tu lui reproche ce dont elle n'est pas responsable?

Seiya: Non mais je..

Ace: La vérité c'est que tu étais un petit amie absent et sans volonté. La vérité c'est que Shiryuu était plus là pour elle que toi; voilà pourquoi elle la choisit.

Seiya. Même si c'était vrai elle aurait pu attendre que je revienne et me le dire en face!

Ace: T'attendre ? T'attendre 4 semaine! L'amour n'est pas une prison, sa flamme vacille avec le temps et les épreuves traversés. La votre c'est éteinte voilà tout et il n'y à qu'un seul responsable, toi.

 **Sous le choc une larme coula sur la joue de Seiya, puis 2, puis 3 et ainsi de suite**

Ace: Haaaaaa ça fait du bien. (sourire)

Grey: T'es content de toi?

Ace: Oui. (sourire)

Grey: Sadique!

Ace: Oi du calme voyons n'oublie pas que je ne l'ai pas fais de mon plein **Grey.** (sourire)

Natsu: Ni shi shi bien joué tape là. dit il en levant sa main

 **Le jeune Ace regarda Natsu de haut en bas puis repris son journal et continua sa lecture le sourire aux lèvres**

Grey: AÏE AÏE! C'est pas un vent c'est carrément l'ouragan Cathererina qu'il t'a mis. (rire)

Natsu: Bande d'enfoiré! .l.(_).l.

Grey: Bref soit cool réconforte le.

Ace: Okey. Oi, Seiya?

Seiya: snifff Quoi?

Ace: Ta présence m'insupporte et si t'allé jouer avec ton poney?

Seiya: C'est un cheval ailé pas un poney! Hein! Merde mais c'est vrai ça, ou est Pégase!?

Nastu: Ni shi shi H-Tag j'ai perdu my little poney lol!

Seiya: Et mais attends...Natsu! C'est à toi que je l'ai confié avant de partir!

Natsu: Oh oh.

Ace: Si ça se trouve il à était tué, haché puis vendu sous forme de steak.(sourire)

Seiya: Quoi?

Ace: Comment ça t'es pas au courant? Il y a eu un grand scandal alimentaire! Une grande entreprise à vendu de la viande chevaline en la faisant passé pour de la viande bovine. Attends on a mangé du steak aujourd'hui en fin du "steak" peut on vraiment en être sûr.(Sourire)

 **Seiya se remit à pleurer**

Grey: Ace ça suffit et Natsu dit nous ou est ce putain de po...enfin je veux dire de Pégase!

Seiya: Il n'est pas mort au moins?

Natsu: Bien sûre que non pour qui me prends tu?

Seiya: Ouuuuuuf! Désolé avec tout ce qu'il à dit j'ai commencé à paniquer je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi.

Natsu: Et comment!

Grey: Alors, il est où?

Natsu: Euh à l'hôpital.

Seiya: Quoi!

Natsu: C'est pas ma faute j'ai eu un accident d'ordre technique!

Grey: "Technique"?

Natsu: Ouais j'ai pas réussi à tout renter, alors j'ai forcer un peu et..

Grey: Ô mon dieu t'as violé Pégase!

Seiya: Quoi?

Ace: Géniale j'ai l'image dans la tête maintenant.

Natsu: Mais non j'ai pas fait ça!

Seiya: Alors que c'est il passé?

Natsu: J'ai eu du mal à le mettre dans la voiture alors..

Seiya: Quoi tu l'as mis dans le coffre!?

Natsu: Mais non soit pas débile! Je l'ai mis sous le capot!

Ace: Pourquoi ça?

Natsu: Beh je savais pas ou le mettre et Seiya m'as dit qu'il avait 2 chevaux sous le capot je me suis dit un de plus ou de moins ça changera pas grand chose.

Grey: Ô le con!

Seiya: Je parlé du moteur bouffons! Bref arrêtons nous là, dis moi plutôt quel est le nom de l'hôpital?

Natsu: Chenille quelque chose

Ace: Chenil peut être?(Sourire)

Seiya: Chenil?!

Natsu: Bah ouais pourquoi il y a un problème?

Grey: Chenil c'est pour les chiens idiots!

Natsu: Mais non on dit **che** nil comme **che** val!

Seiya: Et merde il faut que j'aille le sauver! Est ce qu au moins je peux prendre la voiture?

Natsu: Ouep je l'ai faite réparer!

Seiya: Enfin une bonne Nouvelle!

Grey: ( C'est trop beau pour être vrai)

Ace: ( Pfff tu vois le mal partout)

Grey: T'as faits le plein au moins?

Natsu: Evidemment!

Seiya: Quoi tu n'aurais pas du ça à du te couter chère?

Natsu: Même pas vus le prix de l'essence actuellement.(rire)

Seiya: T'as mis de l'essence!?

Natsu: Ouep.

Seiya: C'est un moteur Diesel!

Natsu: Quoi il marche avec du parfum?

Seiya: Non du Gazole!

Natsu: Du quoi?

Seiya: RHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH QUEL ABRUTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! J'me barre d'ici avant de commettre un meurtre! dit il en courant vers la sortie

Ace: Bref changeons de sujet j'ai eu ma dose de poney pour ma vie.

Natsu: Ok pour moi.

Grey: Pareil.

Jubia: Jubia est d'accord!

Natsu: T'es encore là toi, j'ai crus que tu étais morte lol.

Grey: La ferme!

Jubia: Grey-sama Concernant la sortie scolaire quel choix avez vous fait?

Grey: Classe neige. (sourire)

Natsu: Quoi! Mais c'est trop nul.

Grey: Quoi?

Natsu: Classe neige?

Grey: Oui et alors?

Natsu: La classe neige c'est en montagne!

Grey: Mais encore?

Natsu: T'es bête ou quoi il fait froid en montagne!

Grey: Non t'es sur? Pas possible je ne te crois pas. dit il en regardant Jubia avec un sourire charmeur

Natsu: Mais si crois moi!

Ace: Affligeant.

Natsu: Ace toi dis moi que tu n'as pas choisi ça?

Ace: Non

Natsu: Yes!

Grey: Et toi qu'as tu choisis?

Natsu: Barcelona! A moi la plage et les filles en bikini !

Grey: Si prévisible, T'as choisis ça toi aussi Ace.

Ace: Non

Grey: Yes!

Natsu: Pourquoi?! Ha ha je vois, c'est parce que tu ne sais pas nager! (rire)

Ace: (rire) Non c'est plutôt que l'idée d'être assis 7 heures dans l'avion à coté d'un abruti vomitif aux cheveux rose ne m'enchante pas des masses

Nastu: Quoi il va falloir prendre l'avion?

Grey: Non on ira à vélo.

Natsu: HA ouf tu me rassures!

Grey: (quel con) Alors Hiken no Ace t'as choisi quoi?

Ace: La bibliothèque.

Grey/Natsu: Nani?

Natsu: T'aime lire autant que ça?

Ace: Non

Grey: Alors pourquoi?

Ace: Pour vous faire chier. (rire)

Grey: Bref changeons de sujet

Natsu: Et si on allez voir 50 nuances de Grey

Jubia: Jubia se demande ce que sait?

Natsu: Une Comédie romantique

Jubia: A bon?

Natsu: Ouep même que Grey meurt d' envie de le regarder avec toi!

Grey: Hein?

Jubia: C'est vrai!

Natsu: Oui d'ailleurs l'histoire me fait penser à vous(sourire)

Jubia: Jubia va foncer au CDI acheter des Places! dit elle en courant

Grey: Natsu t'as grave merdé!

Natsu: **Prochainement dans les salles 50 nuances de Grey Fulbuster**

Ace: (rire)

Grey: Ace!

Ace: Oh on est en retard!

Grey: Change pas de sujet!

Natsu: Et merde c'est vrai on est à la bourg!

Grey: Et merde dépêchez vous les gars! dit il en courant

Natsu: Oh attend nous!

Ace: Je te signal qu'on a Art plastique et que Monsieur adore la sculpture

Natsu: Pffffff j'espère qu'on fera du nue.

Ace: Évidemment!

Natsu: Quoi c'est vrai?!

Ace: Oui et c'est même Jubia qui sera le modèle (sourire)

Grey: ACEEEEEEEE! Je t'ais entendu enfoiré! cria t'il au loin

Ace: (rire)

Natsu:Quoi que j'aurais préféré Erza

Ace: T'as dis quoi?

Natsu: J'ai rien dis!

Ace: T'es..

Grey: Allez grouillez vous!

Natsu: Regarde on nous appel t'as vu allez on n'y va! dit il en fuyant la cafétéria et la conversation par la même occasion

Ace: Pffffffff celui alors. (sourire)

 ** _Voilà étant donnée l'absence de Reborn c'est à moi (J'men ^^) que reviens le triste rôle de clôturer ce chapitre que dires si ce n'est merci pour tout les rewiews (certains sont vraiment drôles) et à très vite_**

 ** _P.S :C'était nul hein! Si vas y avoue (T_T)_**

 ** _re P.S:_** ** _Reborn Kami Sama reviens! :'(_**

 ** _Re re P.S: J'oublié bonne rentrée à tous (ou pas ^^)_**


	9. Shcoolfic acte 3

**Shcoolfic acte 3: Une Histoire de taille**

 **Chapitre 10**

 **C _ia_ _ossu!_**

 ** _Vous avez passez de bonnes vacances? En tout cas moi oui. Certes pour une questions de sécurité du à des menaces contre ma personne j'ai du écourter mon séjour, et bien entendu m'inquiétant pour la vie des lecteurs il fallait bien revenir._**

 ** _Passons maintenant au dernier chapitre qui à était publier par:"J'men^^" . Ceci n'est pas un reproche, prend fin: avec l'arrivée d'u mystérieux personnage. La question à 100M étant: qui est il? Kyoko une proposition?_**

 ** _-..._**

 ** _Merci pour cette intervention qui résume bien à quoi tu as servi pendant tout notre manga. Et toi Haru?_**

 ** _\- Hahi...Je suis sur que c'est un grand méchant très dangereux qui se fiche de la vie des autres et qui fait se qu'il veut quoi qu'il se passe! Il mériterait que Tsuna lui.._**

 ** _-Je t'en supplie pas un mot de plus!_**

 ** _\- Hahi Do-dote Tsuna san_**

 ** _\- Je suis d'accord avec elle dame-tsuna! De plus tu reviens de vacances du coup tu es en pleine forme._**

 ** _\- Vacances! Mais de quelles vacances tu me parles? Le premier mois on a enchaînés les entraînements pour ne pas que je me "ramollisse"! Ensuite tu m'as envoyé en croisière 3 semaines" pour me reposer" que t'as dis! Mais ensuite tu m'as envoyé tout le monde! Alors évidemment Gokudera n'a pas arrêté de se chamailler avec yamamotto et Hibari de se battre avec Mukuro jusqu'à ce que ce dernier reparte en prison, du coup Hibari san à reporter sa colère sur moi! Lambo a été insupportable et n'a pas arrêté de faire exploser I-pin partout! Biancci a cuisinée chaque jour! Et l'autre là, avec ses classements qui n'en finissent pas! Son préféré:" Les parties du corps de Tsuna-ni qu'Hibari adore le plus frapper" Et si j'entend encore les mots "à l'extrême" je commets un meurtre! Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est que pendant tout ce temps, toi tu me regardais, dans des costumes divers et variés, en buvant ton café sans bouger le petit doigt!_**

 ** _\- Bah si quand je tenais la tasse. dis-je en rigolant_**

 ** _\- Ne change pas de sujet! Après 3 horribles semaines tu m'as fais réviser pour la rentrée! Vraiment super, d_** ** _es vacances de rêve!_**

 ** _\- Et encore le pire est à venir._**

 ** _\- Quoi!_**

 ** _\- Pendant ta crise I-pin est rentrée et t'entendre crier ainsi l'a fait paniquée, elle a donc tout de suite enclenchée son "autodestruction"_** ** _. Il ne reste que 3scd avant l'explosion bonne chance. dis-je en passant par la fenêtre_**

 ** _-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!_**

 ** _Alors ça c'est une rentrée explosive comme je les aiment!_**

 ** _Ciao Ciao_**

 **Retournons du coté des 2 rois maudits et de leur ami** **Gabriel**

Gabi: Chut je veux savoir la fin de l'épisode!

Bella: Alors..

?: Oh mes que vois-je?

Gabi: Zoro!

Zoro: Ce n'est pas moi, c'est lui. dit il d'un ton calme et sérieux en fixant le jeune homme qui se tenait derrière Gabriel

"?: Je ne savais pas que tu aimé déjeuner avec des rats Stacy.

 **Gabi se retourna illico presto** : Qui tu traites de rat sale petit...Toi? Mais tu es...

MDC: Tiens, MJ toujours aussi poétique. (sourire)

Gabi: N'importe quoi c'est pas Michael Jackson! Ce type est: l'Empereur charismatique, le chef des dernière années, le président du club de Kendo, ce type n'est nul autre que le seul à avoir jamais battu Zoro! Ce type est: Mihawk oeil de faucon!

MDC: Le MJ c'était pour "Juraquille Mihoku" sombre crétin occidental!

Gabi: Hein?

MDC: Laisse tomber.

Zoro: Yo œil de vrai con!

Mihawk: haha (rire) Elle était nul celle la! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ton corps utilise tellement d'énergie à essayer de dépasser les 1 mètre 10 qu'il n'en a plus assez pour stimuler ta créativité?

"Zoro: haha(rire) Une vanne sur ma taille que c'est original tête de fion!

?: Hey, pour qui tu te prends!

Zoro: Tien Don Krieg je ne t'avais pas vu. (Sourire)

Don Krieg: Tu n'as pas le d..

Zoro: Donny si tu ose intervenir encore une fois sans que je t'en ai donner l'ordre j'enfoncerai mon pied dans ton fion si violemment qu'il te ressortira par ta bouche

Don krieg: ...( transpire)

Mihawk: (rire) Laisse tomber Don c'est entre lui et moi.

Gabi: Et mais attends! Dracule c'est Dracula?

Mihawk: Ouais et?

Gabi: Et Draculla c'est un roumain?

MDC: C'était un roumain, il est mort.

Gabi: Ça c'est toi qui le dis!

Mihawk: Oui effectivement j'ai des origines roumaines.

Gabi: Et tu vis bien dans un manoir hein?

Mihawk: Et alors ?

Gabi: Ha ha! Je le savais tu es un vampire!

Bella: (rire)

Mihawk: (rire) Quel crétin!

Zoro: Je me demandais quelle connerie il allé encore sortir.

MDC: J'ai si honte Kora!

Gabi: Oh me traite pas de crétin! Salle laveur de pare brise, avec ton chapeau de mousquetaire bas de gamme!

McDC: (T'as perdu la tête arrête ça tout de suite! C'est a Mihawk que tu parles!)

Gabi: (Pfffff!)

Mihawk: (rire) Je ne sais pas si tu es courageux, fou ou tout simplement stupide mais dis moi, c'est à moi que tu parles?

Gabi: Moi stupide! Là c'est trop excuse toi sinon je..

 **En moins d'une seconde le Kogatana d Mihawk se retrouva sous le cou de Gabi**

Mihawk: Sinon quoi...oh mais que vois je? Tu as bien progressé zoro gaki!

 **Zoro était derrière Mihawk, à sa gauche plus précisément,son Wado Ichimonji sous la nuque d'œil de Faucon.**

MDC: Arrêtez ça tout de suite! Si vous voulez temps vous battre attendez le grand Tournoi !

Mihawk: Tu as raison. dit il en rangeant son couteau

 **Zoro fit de même**

Mihawk: Zoro je t'affronterais au grand Tournoi ou j'anéantirais ta réputation avant de m'envoler pour le lycée, à très vite. dit il avant de s'en aller avec toute sa clique

Stacy: Mihawk attends! Les filles on y vas!

Juliette: Okey! dit elle en la suivant

Gabi: Bella tu t'en vas toi aussi? Je voulais qu'on discute un peu plus.

Bella: Euuuuuuh...et bien je..

Juliette: Bella dépêche toi!

Bella: Désolé je dois y aller. dit elle en prenant la fuite

Gabi: Merde!

Zoro: C'est quoi cette obsession soudaine pour Bella?

Gabi: Comment ça soudaine?

MDC: Ils se connaissaient déjà?

Zoro: Oui mais toi t'était pas encore de ce monde alors tu peux pas savoir lol. Cette fille lui court après depuis la maternelle.

Gabi: Vraiment?!

Zoro: Comment t'as pas pus remarquer ça c'est un comble quand même!

MDC: ( dit le mec qui est dans la même classe que Tashigi depuis 5 ans d'affilé sans se rendre compte de ses réelles sentiments)

Gabi: Beh non j'te jure! J'l avais même complètement zappé cette fille.

Zoro: À ouais c'est vrai monsieur s'intéressait à cette époque qu'au blondes au yeux bleu...Hein? Attends, tu as bien dis...

MDC: Ouais il à dit:" cette fille" (sourire)

Gabi: Quoi c'est bien une fille non!

Zoro: Ou un travelo sacrément bien intégrer. (sourire)

Gabi: Hey ne parles pas de Bella comme ça!

MDC: HA HA! T'es grillé Kora!

Gabi: Hein?

Zoro: C'est typiquement le genre de blague stupide que tu sors d'habitude mais bizarrement , tu n'as pas rie.

MDC: Pire encore tu l'a défendue.

Gabi: Ouais et alors?

Zoro: Tu l'a nomme "fille" au lieu de meuf comme tu dis d'habitude et tu l'a défend avec hargne.

MDC: En d'autres termes tu...

Zoro: es..

Zoro/MDC: AMOUREUX!

Gabi: Quoi pas du to..

Zoro/MDC: IL EST AMOUREUX! IL EST AMOUREUX! IL EST AMOUREUX!

Gabi: C'est bon là changer de disque!

Zoro/MDC: IL EST AMOUREUX! IL EST AMOUREUX! IL EST AMOUREUX!

Gabi: OH et puis merde j'me tire! dit il en s'en allant d'un air furieux

MDC: Zoro pour le tournoi je m'excuse je ne...

Zoro: Tu n'as pas a t'excuser je l'aurais surement affronté quand même de toute façon.

MDC: D'accord. Je pense que tu as une grande chance après tout Vista et lui on fait match nul.

Zoro: (rire)

MDC: Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle?

Zoro: Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour toi MDC, tu te trompes complètement. Si tu étais un épéiste tu aurais vu que Mihawk à truqué ce match.

MDC: Comment?

Zoro: S'il avait voulu, Vista serait mort à l'heure qu'il est.

MDC: Mais pourquoi?

Zoro: Je l'ignore mais se que je sais c'est que je dois non je vais gagner ce combat!

 **Au même moment dans la cours**

Stacy: Mihawk!

Mihawk: Ouais.

Stacy: Je me demandais si tu avais une cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année? dit elle avec une voix douce et charmeuse tout en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux

Mihawk: Eh bien pour tout te dire je comptais t'inviter.

Stacy: Vraiment?

Mihawk: Oui mais finalement je vais invité la nouvelle.

Stacy: Quoi la nouvelle?

Mihawk: Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle à un fruit du démon assez bizarre mais je craque vraiment pour son look et ses jolie cheveux rose. (sourire)

Stacy: Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une teinture c'est pas sa couleur naturelle!

Mihawk: (rire) C'est vrai que blond platine c'est ta couleur naturelle.

Stacy: ...

Mihawk: Bon j'ai un rencart de prévue dans 3 heure il faut que j'aille me préparer à +.

 **7 min plus tard**

 **Sortie de la cantine les 2 Rois Maudits, encore en pleine digestion et à 15 min du début du cours de sport, discutés de leur plan d'attaque**

Zoro: Wow franchement ce repas made in Bleach était trop bon!

MDC: Pas faux Toshiro doit se régaler chez lui. (sourire)

Zoro: Ah mon dieux qu'il était bon ce dessert!

MDC: Tu parles du Mash-Hollow?

Zoro: Ouep. dit il en se léchant les babines

MDC: Hum...Oui c'est vrai mais j'ai préféré le Senbon Kageyoshi le dessert aux fleurs de cerisier.

Zoro: Ouais pas mal aussi, mais question pâtisserie le gâteau glacé Sode no-S est plus sucré

Gabi: Les gars! Les gars! Les gars! dit il en arrivant à vive allures

MDC: Qu'il y a t'il?

Gabi: Super nouvelle Super nouvelle Super nouvelle! chanta t'il en dansant

Zoro: Quoi?!

Gabi: Le prof de Sport est parti le cour est annulé! C'est cool non?

MDC: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Pourquoi kora? Pourquoi mon dieu, pourquoi nous a t'il fait ça?

Zoro: MDC ressaisis toi! Je sais, c'est toujours dur de voir une proie s'enfuir sans avoir pus y goûter. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas il y en a bien d'autres dans ce monde.

MDC: Snifff...tu...tu as surement raison.

Zoro: Et comment que j'ai raison! Bien si tu nous parlez du fils de Marco. (sourire)

 **MDC sortit son PC portable de son sac.**

MDC: Alors il s'appel Chicken Marco, il a un mono sourcil, sa couleur préférée est le bleu, son regard est Passionné quand on parle de la police ou de l'état mais blasé par tout le reste, il...

Gabi: Hein la police?

MDC: Oui, en effet il rêve d'être dans l'armée..

Gabi: Hein l'ar..

Zoro: Tu vas arrêter de l'interrompre sale abruti!

MDC: Je reprends donc, il rêve d'être dans l'armée seul problème mal grès ses excellents résultats théorique il à échoué au test physique.(sourire)

Gabi: (rire) Oh le nul!

MDC: En vérité il n'a même pas pu le passer.

Zoro: Quoi?

Gabi: Pourquoi?

MDC: Il mesure 1M66 la taille minimum requise étant 1M70 il a était recalé.

Zoro: Ah ah ah lol!

Gabi: Mdr!(sourire)

Zoro: Il aurait quand même pus se renseigner avant.

MDC: Eh bien on peut dire qu'il à la poisse.(rire)

Zoro: Comment ça?

MDC: À vrai dire la taille à était changée par un amendement qui a pris effet 1 jour avant son teste.

Gabi: Fukoda!(=poisse en japonnais)

MDC: Attend le plus marrant reste à venir,en faite il devait le passer un mois avant mais suite à une succession de problème il a était plusieurs fois reporté.

Gabi: "de problème"

MDC: Oui des événements vraiment bizarre, comme si dieu lui même refuser de le laisser passer ce teste.

Zoro: Vas y racontes. (sourire)

MDC: Eh bien il à était reporté à 7 reprise.

Gabi/Zoro: 7!

MDC: Oui exactement.

La 1ére fois: Son examinateur a annulé au dernier moment à cause d'une Gastro.(Sourire)

Zoro: (Rire)

Gabi: mdr Ça à du le faire chier! (rire)

Zoro: lol!

MDC: La 2éme fois:Il y a eu une tempête de neige,25 cm de neige plus précisément. Le teste fut'alors impossible.

Gabi: Fukoda!

MDC: La 3éme fois: Ayant une une très forte envie d'uriner il est entré dans des toilettes public..

Gabi: Ah c'est dégueulasse dans les toilettes publique tout le monde rentre comme il veut!

Zoro: C'est le principe des toilettes publique, idiot! Continue.

MDC: Mais la porte c'est bloquée, il à donc voulu utiliser son escargophone pour appeler de l'aide mais il est tombé dans la cuvette.

Gabi: Fukoda!

Zoro: La suite!

MDC: En temps normal avec l'affluence des rue le Samedi, on l'aurait secouru en 7 min même pas mais là étant donner qu'il y avait un match de foot les rues était déserte.

Zoro: Un match de foot qui rend les rues vide?

Gabi: Encore un qui ne connait rien au foot! Pffffffff c'est normal après tout c'est fait pour les mecs les vrais, comme moi et CR7!

Zoro: 2 équipe de 11 couillons qui court 90 min en mini short dans l'espoir de tirer dans un ballon Wow c'est génial!

Gabi: C'est viril!

Zoro: C'est surtout stupide et vraimeeeeeeeeeeeeeeent très gay.(Sourire)

MDC: (rire) Pour info c'était: l'équipe d'Olivier contre Inazuma Eleven, très beau match. Bref il à était libéré le lendemain.

Gabi: Fukoda!

MDC: La 4éme fois: Il à était pris dans un braquage.

Gabi: Fukoda!

MDC: La 5éme fois: Un lion s'est échappé d'un zoo et est venu se réfugier devant sa maison pendant prés de 7 heure, l'empêchant ainsi de passer l'examen.

Gabi: Fukoda!

Zoro: C'est bon on à compris! Ça suffit maintenant!

MDC: La 6éme fois: Un éclair s'est abattu sur sa voiture.

Gabi: Fukoda!

Zoro: Gabi!

Gabi: Désoler je le referais plus.

MDC: Et enfin la 7ème fois, le meilleur pour la fin..

Gabi: JE sais je sais je sais!

MDC: Vas y on t'écoute.

Gabi: Il était en retard!

MDC: Faux!

Zoro: C'est quoi cette raison à 2 balle?

MDC: La bonne réponse est: un avion s'est écraser sur le lieu d'examen.

Zoro: Fukoda!

Gabi: T'as dis quoi? (sourire)

Zoro: J'ai dis Bella a de très belles fesses!

Gabi: Vas te faire zoro!

Zoro: (rire)

Gabi: Quand même ce type collectionne les VDM. (rire)

Zoro: Tiens j'en ai une pour toi: Aujourd'hui et comme toujours je m'appelle Gabi et je suis con VDM.(rire)

Gabi: AH oui eh beh moi aussi j'en ai une pour toi! Aujourd'hui et comme toujours je m'appelle Zoro, mon sens de l'orientation est tellement nul à chier que je prends un Gps pour me rendre jusqu'à mes toilettes mais malgré ça je dois m'y rendre 2 heure à l'avance car je me trompes de chemin en cours de route VDM. (rire)

Zoro: La mienne était mieux!

Gabi: Même pas vrai! N'est ce pas MDC?

MDC: Je continue,c'est un grand fan de télé..

Gabi: Ne m'ignore pas!

MDC: ...réalité, et il économise pour faire une opération qui le fera grandir de 10cm.

Zoro: 10cm? Pourquoi, 4 suffirait?

MDC: Eh bien, il s'avère qu'il a pratiqué antérieurement cette opération mais le Docteur un certains Baggy je crois, a dit qu'il était trop grand et lui a retiré 6cm.

Zoro: Lol, et pour son point faible?

MDC: Il est complexé par sa taille.

Zoro: C'était évident.

MDC: Et ses cheveux.

Zoro: Je pari qu'il doit avoir une saleté de coupe afro!

MDC: Non, pas du tout, il est chauve. dit il en souriant

Zoro: Dit moi c'est bizarre qu'il soit si intéressait par la marine, je veux dire son père est leur ennemie non?

MDC: Aucune idée, mais ce qui est sure n'y le GM n'y la Marine n'est au courant de l'identité de son père autrement il serait soit en prison soit mort.

Gabi: De quoi vous parlez?

Zoro: Ok j'ai déjà des idées en tête je reviens!

MDC: Ok, dans ce cas on ce retrouve en salle de cours, j'ai moi aussi des choses à préparer.

Gabi: Ne m'ignorez pas!

 **7 minute plus tard**

 **MDC,Gabriel et le reste de la classe sont déjà rentrer. Zoro lui attendait le prof, devant la salle, dans un drôle d'accoutrement, en effet il portait un long manteau munit d'une capuche et avait une torche brûlant de mille feux à la main. Quand celui ci arriva , il avança vers Zoro, puis d'un air perturbé il s'arrêta.**

Prof: Mais qu'est ce que tu..

Zoro: Je vous attendez KFC sensei

Prof: KFC?

 **Avec un large sourire il leva la torche encore en train de brûler et avança sa main en direction de son professeur tout en le regardant** **fermement**

Prof: Mais que vas tu faire?

Zoro: Vous le savez très bien Chicken!

 **Zoro s'avança l'autre recula, il avança encore l'autre recula, il avança d'un pas l'autre recula de trois puis il se stoppa**

Zoro: Petit poussin le conseil a décider de vous éliminez et sa sentence est irrévocable prenez vos affaire et quittez les lieux. **Puis il éteigna la torche avec un large sourire**

Prof: Quoi?

Zoro: Oui je sais c'est dur mais qui sais vous serrez peut être rappeler si un prof se blesse. Aller gardez la foie, ou acheter une poupée vaudou lol!

Prof: RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRH! Arrêtes tes bêtises et retourne immédiatement en classe!

Zoro: Si on ne peut même plus rigoler.

Prof: J'ai dis de rentrer!

Zoro: On dit:" je t'ais dis de rentrer" je comprend, vous n'êtes pas prof de maths pour rien après tout.

Prof: Pardon!

Zoro: Rien rien je rentre.(Sourire)

 **Ils entrent enfin en classe, et là miracle: tout le monde est debout. Le prof est ému et surprit par cette accueil, Zoro, lui ce demande quel coup MDC à bien pus préparer.**

MDC: ( Hein? comment il s'est habillé celui là?)

Prof: Merci je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir un accueil si chaleureux et respectueux.

 **La classe se mit a rire**

Prof: Mais qu'est ce que cela veut dire?

MDC: En vérité, chère enseignant, étant donner votre petite taille, j'ai donner l'ordre à la classe de se lever sinon ils risqués de ne pas vous voir.(sourire)

Prof: Mais quel duo d'insolant!

MDC: Nous ne sommes point un simple duo.

Zoro: Allez y les gars!

Classe: C'est qui? C'est quoi? Les ROIS MAUDITS! C'est qui? C'est qui? C'est qui? Les ROIS MAUDITS! La puissance! La puissance des ROIS MAUDITS!

Prof: C'est donc vous! Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que vos précédents professeur je ne me ferais pas avoir! Bien asseyez vous maintenant!

MDC: Que dites vous voyons on doit chanter l'hymne national!

Prof: Vraiment! Je suis si heureux de rencontrer des enfant qui ont gardés de si belles valeurs. Allons y , je vous préviens c'est ma chansons préférer je l'a connais par cœur!

 **2min** **après**

Prof: Je ne m'en lasserait jamais.

 **C'est ce qu'il disait mais après la 21ème fois il ne tenait plus le même discours**

Zoro: Allez les gars encore une fois!

Prof: NON! NON! Non et non! Ça suffit avec cette satanée hymne! Bordel!

MDC: Diantre, qu'avez vous dit?

Gabi: Il a dit bor...bor... seigneur je n'arrive même pas à le prononcer tellement je suis choqué!

Eléve: Ah ah fillette!

Gabi: Ta gueule gros connard ou j'enfonce ma table dans ton Q! Oh par tout les saints, vous avez vu, votre vulgarité m'a contaminé!

Zoro/MDC: (rire)

MDC: Celui la alors.

Zoro: J'te jure.

MDC: Mais le pire dans tout ça professeur, ce qui est d'autant plus choquant, c'est que vous reniez votre patrie!

Prof: Quoi? Pas du tout!

Zoro: Exactement je trouve cela désolant pour notre beau pays qu'un cadre de la fonction publique, que dis-je un pilier de notre société, sensé guider la génération futur en lui montrant l'exemple, véhicule une telle image de mépris en vers notre Nation!

Prof: Mais non pas du tout! J'aime mon pays, j'ai même postuler pour l'armée!

MDC: Alors que diable faites vous ici?

Prof: Je n'ai pas était prit.(baisse la tête)

Zoro: Avec un tel état d'esprit cela ne m'étonne pas, au contraire ça me rassure, je suis heureux que notre armée n'accepte pas n'importe qui.

Prof: Mais non je peux tout vous expliquez!

Zoro: Allez y on a le temps.

Prof: D'accord alors...le temps?! Mais oui! On a perdu 21 min des 50min de cours! Vous essayez de...de de gagner du temps c'est ça!

MDC: Pas du tout on essaye de vous en faire perdre surtout! dit il en souriant

Prof: Kuso Gaki! Je le répètes , je ne me ferais pas avoir, moi je ne suis pas comme tout ses lâches qui vous ont fuit. Moi j'ai un mental d'acier! Bien pour commencer...

 **Pendant 7 seconde il se stoppa,tout en haut du tableau oui tout en haut bien trop haut pour lui, il y avait écrit une phrase, une phrase plus que provocatrice:" Efface moi si tu peux!"**

Prof: QUI A FAIT ÇAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! cria t'il

 **À** **cet instant tout les élèves de la classe y compris les 2 rois Maudits, tournèrent leur tête vers leur gauche, et dirent: Je sais pas avant de siffloter innocemment**

MDC: Bon beh maintenant il faut effacer Kora!

 **Le prof se figea**

Prof:(Kuso ils m'attaque sur mon point faible, ma taille. Et merde qu'est ce que je fais, c'est bien trop haut pour moi. Je n'ai que 2 choix: 1/ Monter sur la chaise ou 2/ sauter pour effacer. Non c'est beaucoup trop gênant! Attend je peux peut être demander à un élève de le faire pour moi! Quelle idée de gén...)

Zoro: Alors professeur vous l'effacez? À moins que cela ne soit trop haut pour vous? Dans ce cas demandez à un élève de le faire à votre place ou mieux demandez le à moi? En plus ma maman m'a toujours dit d'aider les plus petits que moi, alors besoin d'aide?

Prof: NON ! (Kuso Gaki Kuso Gaki Kuso Gaki de merde!)

 **Notre honorable sensei pris au piège, essaya d'abord la solution 2 qui selon lui était la moins humiliante mais ce fut un échec total pour lui est un fou rire pour la classe. Puis il s'apprêtait à essayer la une quand:**

Zoro: Pffffff décevant!

Prof: Hein!

Zoro: Comme je le pensais vous n'êtes pas à la hauteur.(sourire)

MDC:(rire) Haha kora! Elle était pas mal celle là!

Classe: (rire)

Zoro: Merci merci!

MDC: En effet la distance entre vous et cette inscription est beaucoup trop grande, voulez vous une échelle?

Classe: (rire)

Zoro: Ou un ascenseur!

Classe: (rire)

MDC: Haha kora, excellent!(rire)

Gabi: Ou un avion! (sourire)

Zoro: Mdr oh le bâtard! (rire)

Classe:(rire)

 **Après** **ces remarques le pauvre prof était au bord des larmes mais il n'allait pas abandonner. Il saisit son bureau et le colla au mur, juste en bas du tableau. Mais au moment ou il allé monter il entendu:**

Zoro: Gambare petit poussin! Gambare petit poussin!Gambare petit poussin! Gambare petit poussin! Allez mina avec moi!

Classe: Gambare petit poussin! Gambare petit poussin! Gambare petit poussin! Gambare petit poussin!

Prof: Silence! Ça y est enfin à la bonne taille!

Zoro: Pfffffffffff, dommage j'aurais voulu que ça continu encore un peu plus mais bon c'était drôle!

Gabi: Lol attend le gag n'est pas fini!

Zoro: hein?

MDC: Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose, reste attentif car ce moment restera Gravé dans ta mémoire.(sourire)

Prof: Alors c'est qui qui vous regardent d'en haut maintenant? lance t'il fièrement à Zoro et MDC

MDC: Certes vous avez gagné en taille mais vous avez perdu 2 choses dans l'ascension du tableau que nous avons toujours?

Zoro: Mdr l'ascension du tableau, je m'en remet pas de celle la.

Prof: Hein? Et qu'ai je perdu que vous possédez toujours?

MDC: Notre dignité et notre fierté. (sourire)

Prof: Kuso gaki!( dit il en passant violemment la brosse sur le tableau) Hein? **Puis il repassa la brosse sur cette phrase si humiliante une seconde fois.** Mais qu'est ce que...? **Puis une 3éme, une 4éme, une 5éme, une 6éme et une 7éme fois**

MDC: Oups ai-je oublié de mentionner que ce message à était écrit avec un feutre indélébile ha ha kora!

Zoro: (Fou RIRE) Mdr, effectivement "gravé" est le mot qui convient!

Gabi: Lol le con!

Classe: (Rire)

Prof: Cette fois j'en ai marre! Je...

Zoro: Monsieur.

Prof: Oui!

Zoro: Vous vous appelez bien Marco Chicken?

Prof: Oui! (Comment il sait ça celui la? Je ne me suis même pas encore présenté)

 **Zoro pouffa de rire**

Prof: Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore?

Zoro: Rien, c'est juste que je trouve ça assez marrant de voir une poule sans plume. dit il en se marrant

Prof: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! Tu me traite de chauve la!

Zoro: Non je disait juste que votre crane est le précurseur du Sahara, en d'autre terme: rien ne pousse.

Prof: Insolant!

Zoro: Du calme le fils de Twiter!

Prof: Twitter?

Zoro: Quoi ton Papa est bien un petit oiseau bleu non?

Prof: Mais de quoi tu parle? ( Ne me dis pas qu'il...pas possible)

MDC: Tiens il est 14h50, encore 15min de cours.

Zoro: Quoi déjà? On doit se barrer j'ai RDV avec ton papa!

MDC: Mais tu lui à dit après les cours on à encore le temps pas besoin de se presser surtout que, connaissant mon père se dernier sera surement en retard.

Zoro: Je sais mais je suis pressé d'aller voir Rebec...

MDC: Rebecca. (sourire)

Zoro: Euh non pas du tout je voulais parler de ton papa.(se gratte la tête)

MDC: Ah je vois tu es excité par mon père.

Zoro: Oui voilà c'est ç...arrêtes tes conneries enfoiré

MDC:(sourire) Alors on y vas?

Zoro: Attends! Je pensais sortir disons...de maniéré plus théâtrale.(sourire)

MDC: Comment?

Zoro: Regarde et apprend!

 **Zoro couru et ce précipita vers la sortie avant d'être bloquer par Chicken**

Prof: Mais ou crois tu aller comme cela?

Zoro: Le devoir m'appelle!

Prof: Quoi?

Zoro: Oui des innocents sont en danger! **D'un coup il enleva son long manteau qui dissimulé un costume de Batman!**

Prof: BATMAN!

Zoro: BATMAN JA NAI KATSURA DA!

Prof: Hein?

Zoro: Euh je veux dire je ne suis pas BATMAN. Je suis BAT-ZORO! **Zoro ou plutôt BAT-ZORO sourit en regardant Gabi et MDC tout deux mort de rire, ouvrit la porte et cria en courant:** "Tiens bon Robin j'arrive" **sous le fous rire de la classe en délire**

 **MDC se leva à son tour**

Prof: Ou crois tu aller comme ça?

MDC: Je vous laisse le choix chère patriote.

Prof: Le "choix" quel choix?

MDC: Soit vous me laissez passer soit..

Prof: Soit quoi?! l'interrompu t'il

MDC: Je me ferais un plaisir de partager sur One-ternet (=internet) vos magistral compétences d'enseignant. Je suis sure que les recruteurs de la Marine apprécieront le charmant commentaire sur notre hymne national.

Prof: Comment? Masaka! Ne me dis pas que tu as enregis...Bakana! Si tu oses faire ça je porterais plainte!

MDC: Comme c'est pathétique. 1: étant donner mon age je risque tout au plus une banale amende rien en comparaison de la satisfaction que j'aurais d'avoir briser votre rêve 2: cela vous est impossible car en signant votre contrat vous avez autoriser le collège à pouvoir utiliser votre image pour tout oeuvre audiovisuelle mettant en valeur l'établissement.

Prof: Je ne vois pas en quoi ça met quoi que ce soit en valeur? Sale petit garnement mal élevé

MDC: Ce que vous pensez n'a aucune importance, en tant que chef du club audiovisuelle et surtout en tant que Roi maudit, mon avis pèsera plus que le votre et enfin 3: je vous conseil de ne plus nous parler avec autant d'arrogance à moi mais surtout à zoro.

Prof: Ah ouais et si je recommence il m'arrivera quoi?

MDC: Rien... **MDC marcha en direction de la sortie, puis ,sous le regard colérique de Chicken, avant de s'arrêter brusquement devant la porte** ... à part recevoir la visite des Varias (rire) A + Gabi dit il avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur

Gabi: Bye!

Prof: Va... VARIAAAAAAAAAAAS! Cette fois c'est trop le cours est annulé! Ils sont trop dangereux mieux vaux ne pas rester là. dit il en prenant la fuite

 **C _iaossu_**

 ** _Bon le jour de la rentrée est important c'est vrai, Tsuna stress car il ne sait pas s'il sera dans la classe de Kyoko, vue qu'il ne se doute pas que je rends une visite de "courtoisie" à son Directeur chaque année pour m'en assurer. Mais du coup je n'ai plus rien a faire c'est l'ennuie total! Et je ne vois pas quoi faire pour y remédier. Quoi que...Nan! Je ne vais pas me réduire à ça? Boff au point ou j'en suis. Bon les dieux certes je ne crois pas en vous mais vous avez besoin de supporteur et moi d'une occupation. Alors si on s'aidez mutuellement, ça arrangerait tout le monde non? Allez quoi donnez moi quelque chose à faire! Une personne à tortu..à embêter n'importe qui?_**

 ** _Soudain des bruits de pas et une voix attirèrent mon attention._**

 ** _\- Kimi wa dare ga? Kimi wa Lambo! Boku wa dare ga? Boku wa Lambo!_**

 ** _Merci kami sama je serais au temple demain sans fautes!_**

 ** _Ciao ciao._**


	10. Shcoolfic acte 4

**Shcoolfic acte 4: Fin de la Journée et retour au Merry Partie 1**

 **Chapitre 11**

 ** _-Ciaossu Tsuna as tu passé une bonne journée?_**

 ** _-Mouais..._**

 ** _-Que se passe t-il?_**

 ** _-Ça t'intéresse?!_**

 ** _-Bien sur que ça m'intéresse tu es mon élève je n'aime pas te savoir tourmenter de plus mon café n'est pas encore prêt._**

 ** _-Ouais je me disais bien.. Bref Kyoko n'est pas en cours depuis une semaine et son frère m'a dit qu'elle était malade et vomissait beaucoup ça m'inquiète._**

 ** _-Je vois ta descendance te préoccupe c'est normal._**

 ** _-M-M-Maaaiss n'importe quoi on a jamais...(rougit) On a jamais! bien qu'ils aient le matériels pensais-je en_** ** _souriant_**

 ** _-Soit, quand vous vous êtes vu pour la dernière fois qu'avez vous fait?_**

 ** _-Eh bien...(rougit) Je... On a... Elle m'a... Non c'est trop gênant à dire!_**

 ** _-Ça ne sortira pas d'ici._**

 ** _-Eh bien je l'ai raccompagné chez elle et je tiens à préciser que nos corps se sont frôler durant tout le trajet. Au moment de nous séparer elle c'est penchée vers moi et.._**

 ** _-Et vous avez enfin expérimenté le fameux "French Kiss"? Je suis fière de toi! T'es bien mon élève!_**

 ** _-Elleaprismamainetmaditquejavaisdesbeauxongle!_**

 ** _-Elle t'a quoi?!_**

 ** _-Elle a pris ma main et m'a dit que j'avais des beaux ongles! Et qu' elle aimerait qu'on se voit pour me mettre du vernis. C'est génial!_**

 ** _S'il vous plait commencez l'histoire. Ciao ciao_**

 **16H à quelques pas de la "Fairy High School" dans le bus 7 de la ligne 7 du 7ème arrondissement de Magnolia**

 **Le trio de choc du bahut sont sur le chemin du retour, après une journée épuisante.**

Natsu: Chauffeur chauffeur si tu m'entends appui sur le champignon! Chauffeur chauffeur si tu m'entends appui sur le champignon!

Grey: T'es un ado maintenant alors arrêtes avec cette chanson!

Natsu: Ouais t'as raison, j'ai grandi maintenant.(sourire) Chauffeur chauffeur sois pas couillon appui sur le champignon! Chauffeur chauffeur sois pas couillon appui sur le champignon!

Grey: Parles plus fort il ne t'as pas entendu pauvre crétin!

Natsu: Ouais t'as raison on devrait se rapprocher de ce de ce pauvre type. dit il en se levant

Grey: C'était ironique idiot laisse ce chauffeur tranquille! Et toi Ace dit quelque chose!

Ace: Eh bien pour tout vous dire, si il est vrai que me mélanger à la populace me déplais fortement, les transports en commun ne me gêne pas tant que ça.(sourire) dit il les yeux dans un autre journal

Grey: C'est assez paradoxal quand même.(rire) Je...

Natsu: Mais accélère putain au lieu de faire coucou à tout tes copains!

Grey: Mais arrêtes de crier il va t'entendre!

Ace: Pour ça par contre je suis d'accord avec toi, ses chauffeurs sont vraiment hyper louche à se saluer à tout vas, on dirait les membres d'une secte.(sourire)

Grey: (rire)

Natsu: Ouais c'est assez paradoxal!

Grey: "paradoxal"? N'importe quoi!

Natsu: Quoi y'a pas que toi qui a le droit de le dire!

Grey: C'est pas une question de droit ou pas le droit, c'est juste que HATCHOUUUUUUUUM!

Ace: T'es malade? On dirait que t'as attrapé un coup de froid. (sourire)

Grey: Impossible! Bref Natsu là c'était pas un paradoxe.

Natsu: Si!

Grey: Non!

Natsu: Si!

Grey: Non!

Natsu: Si!

Grey: Non!

Natsu: Si! Attend c'est quoi un paradoxe?

Grey: Pathétique!

Natsu: Toi même! Beh vas y gros malin explique!

 **En entendant ces mots Ace toujours les yeux dans son journal décida de jouer un peu avec eux**

Ace: (rire)

Natsu: Quoi?

Ace: Oh non ça ne vous intéressera pas.

Natsu: Non vas y parle j'adore les BD moi.

Grey: Ouais, parle tu m'intrigue ( hein attend Il n'a jamais parlé de BD)

Ace: Comme vous voulez , je me rappelais juste d'une histoire assez drôle mais bizarrement je ne me rappelle plus de la fin.

Natsu: ah donc c'est pas une BD

Grey: il n'avait jamais dit que c'était le cas.

Natsu: Ouais ouais c'est bon,Vas y racontes!

Grey: Ouais si ça se trouve on...enfin **JE** connais peut être la fin.

Natsu: Oh qu'est ce que tu veux dire la!?

Ace: Bien, alors c'est l'histoire d'un homme de loi nommé: Protagoras. Cet homme avait décider d'ensei...

Grey: Hatchouuum! Désolé.

Ace: D'enseigner sa vocation à un jeunot, mais ce dernier n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer les cours il firent un pacte.

Natsu: Cool! Ton histoire manquée de sexe de drogue et d'alcool.(rire)

Grey: De quoi tu parles encore?

Natsu: Ils vont faire un pacte dans les films c'est le moment ou ça commence à chauffer. Alors c'est quoi un pacte de sang?

Ace: Non

Natsu: De beuverie?

Ace: Non

Natsu: De grossesse?

Grey: Un pacte de "Grossesse"?

Natsu: Ouais en gros c'est une bande de copine qui décide de se faire engrosser en même temps.(sourire)

Ace: Que c'est poétique.(sourire)

Grey: Oui je sais mais là on parle de deux hommes, ça peut pas être ça.

Natsu: Qu'est ce que t'en sais?

Grey: 2 mec peuvent pas avoir d'enfant.

Natsu: Comment tu sais t'as déjà essayer!

 **À ces mots toutes les personnes du bus se retournèrent vers Grey et Natsu**

Grey: Arrêtes de crier abruti!

Natsu: Ouais ouais c'est bon. Alors Ace c'est quoi comme pacte?

Ace: Un pacte.

Natsu: Ha ha un pacte de grossesse j'le savais! In your Face Obcé **GREY**! (rire)

Ace: Non un simple pacte, un accord quoi.(sourire)

Grey: Dans ta face **Natstu** PIDITÉ!

Natsu: PFFFFFF! Ma vanne était bien meilleur tétonBoy!

Grey: Enfoiré tu vas pas recomme..

Ace: Je disais donc ,ce dernier n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer les cours, il firent un pacte ou plutôt un accord. Protagoras lui dit: "Tu me paieras quand tu gagneras ton premier procès". Mais une fois l'enseignement terminer l'élève, surement un peu blasé(sourire), décida de ne plus devenir avocat comme cela il ne gagnerait pas de procès et donc ne serait pas obligé de payer.

Natsu: Ah ha ah ô le bâtard! (rire)

Grey: Chut je veux savoir la suite!

Natsu: Et c'est moi que tu traites d'accro au ragot? (sourire)

Grey: Oh ça vas lâche moi!

Natsu: Quoi, c'est tout? (rire) Ton niveau de vanne ré **GREY** sse à une vitesse ça fait froid dans le dos.(rire)

Grey: La ferme! Bon alors Ace comment ça se finit ?

Ace: Protagoras décida de l'attaquer en justice.

Natsu: Pffff quel vieux radin!

Grey: J'vois pas en quoi il est radin ils avaient un accord je te signal! Comme toi et les 777 joyaux que tu me dois!

Ace: 777 joyaux? A ouais c'est vrai c'est la monnaie de chez vous. Pourquoi il te dois une telle somme?

Grey: Parce que Monsieur est devenu accro aux sucettes et qu'il n'a pas d'argent pour les payer!

Ace: Attend attend, les sucettes coûtent 10ct, tu vas quand même pas me dire qu'il a acheté 7770 sucettes?

Natsu: Ouais ouais c'est bon je te rembourserai bientôt. dit il en sortant une sucette

Grey: Tu te fous de moi là?

Ace: Tu devrais prendre un peu de sucre pour te calmer.

Grey: T'as raison , Natsu une sucette?

Natsu: Désoler c'est ma dernière je t'en donnerais une demain.

Grey: Quoi! T'es pas sérieux? Donnes moi celle que tu as , surtout que tu ne m'en as pas donné une seule alors que c'est moi qui les aient achetés!

Natsu: Erreur c'est moi qui les aient achetés.

Grey: Oui avec mon argent!

Natsu: Pffffffffff faut toujours que tu ais le dernier mot. Sale égoïste!

Grey: Alors là c'est trop donne la moi maintenant!

Natsu: Non!

Grey: Je te préviens si dans 2 scd je sens pas le gout de ta sucette dans ma bouche tu vas me sentir passer!

Ace: Hors contexte ce que tu viens de dire est très..

Grey: Pas un mot de plus toi! Natsu j'attends!

Natsu: Je l'ai gardé exprès pour le goutter t'as qu'a t'en payer une sale racoleur!

Ace: (rire)

Grey: Comment! Moi racoleur?

Natsu: Ouais!

Ace: Sais tu ce que c'est que racoler?

Natsu: Ouais c'est quand un mec pique le goutter des autres.(sourire)

Ace: Non ça c'est racketté.

Natsu: Alors c'est quoi racoler?

Ace: Euuh comment dire...eh bien et si tu regardé dans ton dico une fois chez toi? (sourire)

Grey: JE VEUX TA SUCETTE ALORS DONNE LA MOI MERDE!

 **À ces mots toutes les personnes du bus se retournèrent vers Grey et Natsu**

Grey: Non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez je parlais du bonbon pas de...de...vous enfin arrêter de me regarder comme ça! je ne...

Natsu: Bon si tu la veux tellement alors mets toi à genoux. (sourire)

Ace: (rire)

Grey: Ace mieux vaut que tu termine ton histoire car si je ne consacre pas mes pensées à autre chose je risque de TUER quelqu'un!

Natsu: Ouais vas y racontes., qui à gagner?

Ace: La réponse est: . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Aprés la pub.(sourire)

Grey/Natsu: Ace!

Ace: Désoler j'ai toujours réver de faire ça lol. La réponse est:... bonne question.

Grey/Natsu: Ace!

Ace: Je jure sur la tête de votre Président Mashima que je ne sais pas qui à gagner.(sourire) Mais à votre avis qui à gagné? demanda t'il avant de se replongé dans son journal le sourire au lèvres aprés le débat sans fin qu'il venait de déclencher

Grey: C'est évident pas vrai Nastu?

Natsu: Évidement.

Grey/ **Natsu** : Protagoras. **Le mec jeunot**.

Grey: Comment ça le jeunot!

Natsu: C'est lui le héros c'est normal qu'il gagne à la fin!

Grey: En quoi c'est le héros?

Natsu: Son passé est beaucoup plus touchant!

Grey: Quoi?

Natsu: Ce jeune homme était un orphelin qui vivait avec sa famille dans une veille cabanne, un jour il décida de devenir avocat pour gangner de l'argent et sauver Miranda son amie de toujours, tombé dans le coma aprés un combat de rue

Grey: Comment un orphelin peut vivre avec sa famille?

Natsu: Mais laisse moi finir! Pour sauver miranda de la mort

Grey: Je pensais qu'elle était dans le coma

Ace: Laisse le finir je sens que ça devient interressant lol

Natsu: Merci bien, Il travailla dur pour gagner son diplomme mais l'état de Miranda s'aggrava et sa mouche mourut

Grey: Quoi Miranda était une mouche!?

Natsu: Beh ouais mais domestique

Grey: Comment une mouche peut tomber dans le coma et surtout à cause d'un combat de rue en plus?

Ace: Tu sais de nos jours les rues ne sont plus sure pour les mouches. (rire)

Natsu: Aprés sa mort il renonça à devenir avocat à cause de l'impact émotionnelle de la mort de Miranda

Grey: Mais bordel tu te fous de moi c'est une mouche! Elle vie 3 jours de quelle impact émotionnelle tu parles?

Ace: Chut!

Natsu: Ouais chut sale racsiste!

Grey: En quoi je suis rasciste?

Natsu: Tu n'accepte pas que deux personne puissent être heureux et s'aimer malgré quel soient différentes.

Grey: Parce que c'est gerbant!

 **À ces mots toutes les personnes du bus se retournèrent vers Grey et Natsu**

Grey: Vous allez vous faire voir!

Natsu: Mais l'infâme Protagoras le traîna en justice, c'est alors qu'il fit condamné à mort car c'est lui qui avait tué Miranda!

Grey: Hein?

Ace: Pauvre Miranda. (sourire théâtrale)

Grey: Quoi!

Natsu: Puis le jeune Johnny se maria avec Alice et vécurent heureux.

Grey : ( Johnny ? )

Ace: Et eurent beaucoup d'enfant?

Natsu: Ça vas pas c'est toi qui vas les pondre les gosses! "3 c'est bon.

Ace: Pourquoi 3?

Natsu: Parce que jamais 2 sans 3.(sourire)

Ace: Mais où avais-je la tête?(sourire)

Grey: Wtf?

Natsu: Quoi?

Grey: Mais tu débloques il n'a jamais dit ça! L'histoire c'était:" Protagoras. avait décider d'enseigner sa vocation à un jeunot, mais ce dernier n'ayant pas assez d'argent pour payer les cours il firent un pacte. Protagoras lui dit: "Tu me paieras quand tu gagneras ton premier procès". Mais une fois l'enseignement terminer l'élève un peu blazé, décida de ne plus devenir avocat comme cela il ne gagnerait pas de procès et donc ne serait pas obligé de payer." Du coup Protagoras porta plainte Voilà!

Natsu: Mouais ma version est mieux, du coup c'est le jeune qu'a gagner. (sourire)

Grey: Mais non!

Natsu: Pourquoi ? Vue qu'il à porter plainte il perdra de toute façon et Johnny sortira easy.(sourire)

Grey: Hein? Qu'est ce que tu racontes?

Natsu: C'est pourtant simple le pacte était: "Tu me paieras quand tu gagneras ton premier procès" donc si il gagne le procès ça veut dire que la loi la blanchit il sera alors libre et pas obligé de payer et si il perd il n'aura pas gagner de procès donc il n'aura rien à payer a Protagoras, c'est simple sur ce coup la il la bien niquer. (rire)

Ace: Pas mal! dit il en applaudissant

Grey: ( J'y crois pas son raisonnement est intelligent! Est ce que je me suis tromper?)

Ace: Alors qu'est que tu en penses?

Grey: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...Voilà!

Natsu: Quoi? demanda t'il en sursautant

Grey: Tu as tord, dans les deux cas c'est Protagoras qui gagne!

Natsu: Pourquoi?

Grey: C'est pourtant simple le pacte était: "Tu me paieras quand tu gagneras ton premier procès" donc si Protagoras perd pas grave car étant donné le pacte il sera payé vue que "Johnny" à gagner son premier procès et si il gagne "Johnny" devra là aussi le payer vue que la loi lui oblige.

Natsu: Pfffffffffffffff n'importe quoi t'as juste fait un remix de ma phrase, sale copieur!

Grey: C'est faux tu ne veux juste pas admettre que tu as tort!

Natsu: J'ai raison!

Grey: J'ai raison!

Natsu: J'ai raison!

Grey: J'ai raison!

Natsu: J'ai raison!

Grey: J'ai raison!

Natsu/Grey: Ace qui a raison?

 **Ace leva les yeux de son journal 7 scd pour admirer le spectacle qu'il avait lui même organisé, il regarda de haut en bas ses deux copains sourit puis reprit sa lecture**

 **7 min plus tard**

Natsu: J'ai raison!

Grey: J'ai raison!

Natsu: J'ai raison!

Grey: J'ai raison!

Natsu: J'ai raison!

Grey: J'ai raison!

 **Soudain une voix surgit de derrière**

?: En faite vous avez tout les 2 raison

Grey: T'es qui toi?

Natsu: Grey tu l'as connait?

Grey: Je viens juste de poser la question idiot!

?: Non on ne se connait pas mais je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation. (sourire)

Grey: (Cette fille est bizarre, je sens un pouvoir qui émane de sa personne)

 **Ace un peu mécontent d'avoir vue son spectacle brisé par cette jeune fille blondes aux yeux bleus, s'apprêter à la détruire(psychologiquement évidemment) Quand soudain son regard se posa sur le manga qui était dans ses mains.**

Natsu: Bref , comment ça on a tout les 2 raisons?

Grey: Ouais c'est vrai, explique toi!

?: En vérité l'histoire dont vous parlez est: Le paradoxe de l'avocat. En effet les deux réponse sont bonne.

Grey: Mais ça veut dire qu'on allé continuer comme ça pendant des heures! Enfoiré de Ace tu le savais!

Natsu: AH alors c'est ça un paradoxe.

?: Oui c'est un des paradoxes les plus connus, mais c'est vrai que cela demande un peu de culture.(sourire)

Natsu: Un autre sil te plait? (sourire)

Grey: Quel gamin!

?: D'accord.

Natsu: Mais un dur hein!

?: Okey. Il suffit de dire: "Cette phrase est fausse"

Grey: Je vois pas ou est le paradoxe.

Natsu: Ouais cette phrase est fausse

?: C'est une manière de voir les chose.(sourire)

Grey/Natsu: Hein?

?: Oui si "cette phrase est fausse" alors elle est vraie, mais si on admet que cette phrase est vraie elle devient fausse. (sourire) Alors la phrase est fausse, pas vrai? Donc elle est vraie?

Natsu/Grey: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...

?: (rire) C'est le pa...

Ace: Le paradoxe du menteur, inventé par Epimenides au VII éme siécle avant Jc. La légende dit qu'en moins 285 avant Jc le poète Philétas est mort d'insomnie obnubiler par ce paradoxe. Un dilemme Cornélien. Salut je m'appelle Ace. (sourire)

 **La jeune fille rougit à la vue d'un tel sourire**

Natsu: Hein? En quoi les glaces ont avoir avec ça?

Grey: "Les glaces" De quoi tu parles?

Natsu: Il a dit Cornet-lien! Le cornet c'est une glace.

Grey: Pas du tout il a dit "Cornélien" en gros ça veut dire que c'est dur. Et puis Ace, depuis quand t'es aussi sociable toi ?!

Ace: Alors quel est ton prénom charmante jeune fille aux yeux bleus?

?: Et bien je m'a...

 **D'un coup le bus freina brutalement car un homme c'était jeté sous le bus pour ce suicider ,malheureusement pour lui, le bus c'était arrêter à temps. Néanmoins sous le choc du freinage la jeune fille était sous le point de tomber quand Ace se jetta dans l'espoir de la** **rattraper**

?: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Ne me touche pas!

Ace: Quoi? dit il en la laissant tomber

?: Désoler je ne voulais pas te manquer de respect ou t'effrayer ou quoi que se soit c'est juste que tu ne devrais pas me toucher.

Natsu: Quoi t'es frigide?(sourire)

Grey: Natsu la ferme!

Ace: Pourquoi je ne devrais pas te toucher?

?: Tu risquerais d'être gelé.

Grey: Je le savais tu as des pouvoir de glace!

?: Oui et je ne les contrôlent pas encore bien.

 **A ces mots Ace lui caressa la joue le sourire aux lèvres**

?: Non ne fais pas ça! Tu vas...Hein? Tu n'as rien?

Ace: J'ai mangé le pyro fruit,regarde je suis en feu. dit il en posant la main de la jeune fille sur son torse

Grey: Oh y 'a des hôtel pour ça! (sourire)

Natsu: Ouais on dirait le remix du début d'un film X:

 _-Ace mon amour j'ai si froid_

 _\- Touche moi ma chérie je suis en feu je vais te réchauffer_

 _\- Oh c'est pas vrai quel chaleur tu me fais fondre. Embrasse moi_

 _-Oh yeeah Baby_

Grey: Mdr t'es trop con!

Natsu: (rire)

Ace: Fais pas attention à ces deux là. Quelle est ton pouvoir exactement? Je veux dire normalement c'est Kuzan qui posséde le Fruit du démon de la glace.

?: Je n'ai pas mangé de Fruit du démon.

Natsu: Ouais heureusement pour toi, c'est nul les FDD tu peux pas aller à la plage donc pas de bikini.

Ace: C'est mieux que d'être Dragon Slayer est de passer son temps à vomir à chaque voyage scolaire comme toi peut être? (sourire)

Natsu: T'avais dis que t'arrêter de parler de ça! Le passé c'est le Passé!

Grey: Comment ça se fait que tu te sentes si bien d'ailleurs on est dans un bus?

Natsu: C'est grâce au pilule de Wendy. (sourire) Je suis immunisé contre les transport maintenant ha ha ha!

?: Je n'utilise pas non plus votre magie Natsu.

Ace: Alors est ce un pouvoir héréditaire?

?: Je ne sais pas vraiment j'ai était adopté. Mon père adoptif lui, à le FDD du fil.

Natsu: MDR! Le fruit du fil.(rire)

?: Quoi?

Natsu: C'est quoi ce fruit de merde? Être privé de nage pour ça lol c'est chips!

Ace: L'important c'est comment tu l'utilise, rappelle toi de ça c'est une phrase que tu entendras souvent dans ta vie sentimentale. (sourire)

?: (rire)

Grey: ( FOU RIRE)

Natsu: Hein? Bref quoi qu'il en soit c'est à chier ce FDD à part tricoter à quoi ça vas lui servir ? (rire)

?: Mon père est très fort tu sais, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences.

Grey: Vraiment?

?: Mon père tient le "Dressarosa Arena"

Grey: Quoi? "le Dressarosa arena" C'est la plus grand arène de combat illégale du monde!

Ace: Comment s'appelle ton père?

?: Dofflamingo

Ace: "Dofflamingo" Dofflamingo? Ça me dis quelque chose, Law m'a déjà parlé de lui je crois?

Grey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Dégueulasse!

 **Natsu venait de vomir**

Natsu: Je crois que le médicament ne fais plus effet!

Grey: Ace on sort de là il va en mettre partout! dit il en appuyant sur le bouton d'urgence

 **La porte s'ouvra**

Ace: Je dois y aller, au faite tu ne m'as pas dit, comment tu t'appelles?

Grey: Grouille toi Ace!

?: Je m'appelle Elsa mais mes amis m'appellent Silver.(sourire)

Grey: Ace!

Ace: Au revoir Elsa, je suis sure qu'on se reverra bientôt. dit il avec le sourire avant de sortir en sautant par la porte.

Elsa: Je l'espère. (sourire)

 **16H15**

 **Ace et ses amis marche vers le prochain arrêt**

Grey: Dit Ace, il c'est passé quoi avec cette fille , ça te ressemble pas de discuter avec des inconnus?

Ace: Elle est différente.

Grey: Pourquoi?

Ace: Elle lit Death Note.

Grey: Mais encore?

Ace: C'est tout.

Grey: Quoi t'es en train de dire que tu lui as adresser la parole juste parce quelle lisait du Death note?

Ace: Oui.(sourire)

 _ **-Ciaossu Gukudera**_

 _ **-Bon-Bonjour Reborn-san, Judaïme n'est pas là?**_

 _ **-Non pourquoi?**_

 _ **-Il m'a dit de le rejoindre ici pour qu'on fasse nos devoirs ensemble.**_

 _ **-(En gros tu vas les faire à sa place) Attends le il est juste parti acheter des pansements.**_

 _ **-Pourquoi il est blessé?!**_

 _ **-Non,pas encore. Dis-je en souriant**_

 _ **-Dans ce cas pourquoi? On va juste réviser pas faire une guerre.**_

 _ **-Sache qu'on vas entraîner sur le terrain d'apprentissage le plus dangereux de tous Gokudera, du moins pour certains.. D'ailleurs où est on guerrier à toi?**_

 _ **-Cecrétindoitavoirmieuxàfaireavecsapouf!**_

 _ **-Je ne sais pas se que vous avez tous aujourd'hui mais faire des poses dans vos phrases ne serait pas de trop.**_

 _ **-Je disais qu'il devait être occuper à faire des courses.**_

 _ **-Hum... Faire des courses avec sa pouf.. je vois. dis-je d'un air innocent.**_

 _ **-Pffff... Je me disais bien que tu m'avais entendu.**_

 _ **-Et elle à un nom cette "pouf"?**_

 _ **-Oui.. Enfin je suppose.**_

 _ **-Que se passe t-il?**_

 _ **-Il se passe que se crétin préfère passer du temps avec cette garce au lieu de moi! Même à ses match elle est là! Toujours cramponner à lui comme un SDF à mon billet de 100. Toujours à le suivre comme un toutou et à le draguer, je vais la tuer! Eh bien sure je ne peux pas lui en parler sinon il verra ça comme de la jalousie mal placée kuso!**_

 _ **-(Il parles de Yuki? Oh..Je sens que je vais m'amuser)**_ _ **Tu es sur qu'il le verra comme ça?**_

 _ **-Yamamoto n'est pas aussi bête que tu le penses Reborn,il est bien plus encore.**_

 _ **-(rire)Tu veux un conseil?**_

 _ **-Euh... Oui. dlt il d'un air méfiant.**_

 _ **-Tu sais si tu n'a pas envie d'en parler à Yamamoto tu vas la voir et tu l'explose tout simplement. Parler avec ce genre de fille est une véritable perte de temps, elle ne voudra jamais entendre raison rien n'est plus important que défendre son territoire.**_

 _ **-Mais oui! Merci Reborn c'est ce que je vais faire. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Judaïme disait de ne jamais te demander conseil! Je vais aller l'appliquer sur le champs! dit il en partant.**_

 _ **-Aïe! Reborn tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Gokudera viens de sortir d'ici en courant? Il était tellement pressé qu'il ne m'a même pas vu! Que lui a tu dis? Interrogea Tsuna.**_

 _ **-Rien.**_

 _ **-Reborn!**_

 _ **-Il voulais un conseil à cause d'une fille qui à collée Takeshi toute la semaine alors je lui ai dit d'aller l'exploser tout simplement.**_

 _ **-Une fille qui le collait toute la semaine...? se demanda mon élève**_

 _ **-Oui une certaine Yuki, tu l'a connais?**_

 _ **-Yu...YUKI!**_

 _ **-(sourire)**_

 _ **-Reborn!**_

 _ **-Oui?**_

 _ **-Fais pas l'innocent! Ne me dit pas que tu viens de conseiller à Gokudera d'aller tuer la cousine de Yamamoto?!**_

 _ **-Non jamais je n'ai fait une chose pareille.**_

 _ **-(soupire)**_

 _ **-Par contre il se pourrait bien que je lui ai conseillé d'aller l'exploser.**_

 _ **-Oh mon dieu! GOKUDERA! dit il en s'envolant par la fenêtre**_

 _ **Ciao ciao**_


	11. Shcoolfic acte 4 conclusion

**Schoolfic acte 4: Fin de journée et retour au Merry (conclusion)**

 **Chapitre 12**

 _ **Ciaossu!**_

 _ **ATTENTION FLASH INFO Spéciale**_

 _ **J'interromps ma propre narration pour vous faire-par des dernières nouvelles! Restez bien assis car cette nouvelle pourrait vous faire un choc! C'est bon, vous êtes prêt? J'y vais, je me lance! J'men et Balleck se sépare! Je répète J'MEN ET BALLECK SE SÉPARE!**_

 _ **La nouvelle nous est parvenue ce matin. Pour plus de précision nous allons rejoindre Tsuna qui se trouve devant leurs maison. BakaTsuna? Tu m'enteds?**_

 _ **-Oui Reborn je vous reçoit!**_

 _ **-Bien, d'après ce que je sais vous êtes devant le lieu de résidence du fameux duo, où les fans se sont réunis pour les empêcher de se séparer. Vous en avez interviewé certains? Où bien avez vous bâclez votre travail comme à votre habitude?  
**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Je-J'en ai fais. Alors on parle d'un choc! On parle de la séparation d'un duo plus connue que Naruto et Sasuke, Gokudera et Yamamoto, Zoro et Sanji, le poivre et le sel, les pâtes et le miel, les chips et les fraises, les frites et le...**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **-C'est bon je pense qu'on a compris le principe. Mais le plus important, la question que tout le monde se pose: pourquoi?  
**_

 _ **-Pourquoi se duo inséparable comme.. Euh..**_

 _ **-Brad Pitt et Angelina Jolie.(sourire)  
**_

 _ **-Oui comme Brad et.. ? Je veux dire nan! Bref. Il semblerai que se soit Balleck qui ai décidé de couper les ponts, après avoir appris que J'men avais je cite "Une aventure" a t'elle twitter sur.. Euh..**_

 _ **-Instagram.**_

 _ **-Oui sur Insta... euh non sur TWITER!**_

 _ **-(sourire) On dirait qu'il y a de l'agitation derrière toi.**_

 _ **-Oui Reborn tu as vu juste! Balleck viens de juste sortir de chez elle! J'y vais!**_

 _ **Quelques mètres plus tard  
**_

 _ **-Balleck! Quelques mot s'il vous plaît! Je suis Tsuna de chez Reborn News. Pouvez-vous nous apportez quelques réponses?**_

 ** **Baleck:**** _ **Lesquelles?**_

 _ **-Tout d'abord la questions que tout le monde se pose: "Pourquoi ce Divorce" ?**_

 ** **Baleck:**** _ **Eh bien...**_

 _ **Ciao ciao!**_

 **16H20**

 **Ace et ses amis marchent toujours vers le prochain arrêt**

Grey: N'empêche tu kiffe vraiment ce Death Note

Ace: Comment ne pas l'aimer, ce manga est une merveille scénaristique dont la sublime intrigue se situe entre Shonen et Seinen il..

Natsu: C'est bon on a compris!

Ace: Désolé. (sourire)

Grey: N'empêche dans la vraie vie Light est en prison et Ryuuk a disparu.(sourire)

Ace: Ouais le monde est vraiment injuste.

Grey: Attend t'es sérieux ? Ce mec à commis un crime contre l'humanité!

Ace: Pffffffff "crime contre l'humanité" c'est vite dit, les gens on tendance à tout exagérer.

Grey: Il à quand même tué plus de 777 personnes!

Ace: Oh rien de bien méchant.(sourire)

Grey: T'es sérieux il HATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Natsu: J'ai faim!

Ace: Ouais c'est vrai que je commence à avoir un petit creux, mais j'ai oublié mon goûté N3.

Grey: Toi et tes gout..HATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!

Ace: Toi t'es vraiment malade. (rire)

Natsu: Ou alors c'est Jubia qui s'extasie sur ton prénom. (rire)

Grey: Oh la ferme! Et en parlant de ça, demain c'est la journée des gâteaux.

Natsu: Des cadeaux! (sourire)

Grey: Mais non des gâteaux! En gros les filles vont préparer des gâteaux pour les garçons enfin ceux quelles trouvent BG. (sourire crâneur)

Ace: Ouais je sais.

Grey: HATCHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUM! Je crois que t'as raison je suis un peu malade.

Natsu: Si tu mettais un haut ça n'arriverait pas sale nudiste!

Grey: La ferme!

Natsu: Non toi la ferme!

Grey: Abruti!

Natsu: Nudiste!

Grey: Héros de Shonen sans charisme et sans style!

Natsu: Nani! Répète un peu sale Sasuke hard discount!

Grey/Natsu: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrh!

Ace: Bon les gars il serait peut être temps d'avouer vos véritables sentiments?

Grey/Natsu: Hein!

Ace: Oui, ces chamailleries perpétuelle cachent surement un amour des plus profond , j'imagine déjà le titre du Yaoi " **Grey X Natsu quand la flamme de l'amour fait fondre la glace** ".

Grey: Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

Natsu: Ouais, c'est vrai elle est ou la fille dans l'histoire?

Grey: Il n'y a pas de fille dans le Yaoi.

Natsu: Quoi! Dans ce cas c'est toi qui fait la fille!

Ace: Euh les gars?

Grey: Quoi t'es malade si tout les 2 on était dans un Yaoi c'est moi qui serait le garçon!

Ace: Les gars?

Grey: Ça serait un GreyTsu!

Natsu: Pas question c'est moi le garçon je l'ai dit en prem's !

Ace: Les gars je crois que..

Grey: C'est pas là question, je suis bien plus viril que toi!

Natsu: PFFFFFFFFF! N'importe quoi, j'en ai une plus grosse que toi! Tellement que je suis obligé de faire un nœud pour pas marcher dessus.(sourire)

Ace: (wow la subtilité de l'homme dans toute sa splendeur) Les gars Stop!

Grey: Ah Ouais alors montre la moi toute suite, c'est ça montre moi ta fameuse grosse...Jubia! dit il écarquillant ses yeux tout étonné par la présence de la jeune fille

Jubia: Je voulais juste te rendre ton stylo.

Grey: Jubia attend attend attend! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois je...

Jubia: Grey sama ne vous en faite pas Jubia vous aime comme vous êtes. dit elle en vitesse avant de partir en courant

Grey: Jubia! Ace kissamah! Tu pouvais me prévenir!

Ace: J'ai bien essayé mais tu étais concentré dans ta dispute de couple. (sourire)

Grey: Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrh!

Natsu: "Sa dispute"? Sa dispute avec qui?

Grey: Ah Kuso! dit il en frappant le jeune homme aux cheveux roses

Natsu: Aïe! Arrête!

Ace: Euh les gars?

Grey: Abruti! puis il le frappa une 2ème et une 3éme fois

Natsu: AÏE AÏE! C'est bon c'est bon! J'accepte de joué la fille mais pas de câlin, je suis pas prêt à franchir le pas.

Grey: Nani! puis une 4éme fois

Natsu: AÏE! Écoute j'ai besoin de temps moi je suis pas une fille facile.

Grey: Kono! puis une 5éme fois

Natsu: AÏE! Ok ok je t'autorise à me tenir la main dans les couloirs.

Ace: Grey!

Grey: Enfoiré! puis une 6ème fois

Natsu: AÏE! Ok je t'autoriserais un baiser comme ça tu ressemblera un peu plus à ton idole. (sourire)

Grey: Hein?

Natsu: Oui toi aussi tu auras embrassé le héros.(rire)

Grey: Je vais te... **D'un coup Grey se jeta sur Natsu qui tomba au sol.**

Natsu: AÏE! Tu me fais mal connard c'est pas comme ça qu'on traite sa femme! Ace à moi il essai de me violé!

 **Grey était à cheval sur Natsu, le poing en l'air et son autre main sur la poitrine de sa "femme"**

Grey: La ferme! Je vais t'enfoncer violemment mon poing dans ta...Jubia!

Jubia: Tu avais aussi oublié ta trousse. dit elle avant de déposer la trousse et de s'en aller en courant

Grey: Jubia! Jubia attend! Kuso t'as vue ce que t'as fais connard!

Natsu: C'est autant ma faute que la sienne. dit il en souriant

Grey: Quoi?

Natsu: Beh oui elle est venue une fois pour te rendre un stylo et une fois encore pour ta trousse, elle aurait put mettre ce stylo dans la trousse et faire qu'un seule trajet. Quel conne celle la.(sourire)

Grey: Je vais te..

Ace: Euh vous comptez garder cette position encore longtemps? (sourire)

 **Les deux zigotos se levèrent**

Natsu: Oh Ace on peut faire un détour vers le commissariat s'il te plaît?

Ace: Pourquoi?

Natsu: J'dois porter plainte contre ce violeur. dit il en montrant Grey du doigt

Grey: Je vais te..

Ace: Oh c'est bon! Vous vous êtes assez humilié comme ça; vous trouvez pas?(sourire) Grey dis moi plutôt ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure.

Grey: Ouais t'as raison. Pour tout te dire j'hésitai à choisir entre le gâteau d'Elaine , Lucie, Jubia ou Ever green mais je crois que je vais prendre celui d'Elaine.

Ace: Mauvaise idée.(sourire)

Grey: Hein pourquoi ça ? Je veux dire ses gâteaux on l'air trop bon.(sourire)

Ace: Tu parles bien d'Elaine la sœur de King?

Grey: Ouais et alors?

Natsu: C'est évident?

Grey: Si c'était évident je poserai pas la question BAKA!

Ace: Effectivement ce choix n'est pas judicieux car Ban et Elaine sortent d'une rupture difficile, le pauvre garçon ne la digère pas encore.

Natsu: Au bout de 3 mois quand même.(rire)

Grey: Comment tu sais ça toi?

Natsu: J'adore les ragots ni shi shi.(rire)

Grey: Pffffff No life!

Natsu: N'empêche les gars amoureux c'est hyper pathétique! (sourire)

Ace: Bof ni oui, ni non.

Grey: Et toi tu veux le gâteau de quelle fille?

Natsu: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh... (rougit)

Ace: Oh mais attend...tu viens de rougir là Natsu?(sourire)

Natsu: Quoi! Moi euh non pas du tout c'est...c'est des coups de soleil!

Grey: Alors Natsu?

Natsu: Celui de "La Reine des Fées". dit il d'un ton gêné

Grey: Quoi toi aussi tu veux celui d'Elaine?

Natsu: Mais non Erza!

Grey: Erza!?

Ace: (rire)

Grey: Ace dis quelque chose au lieu de rire!

Ace: lol, quand je suis avec vous à quoi bon parler, je préfère écouter c'est nettement plus drôle.(sourire)

Grey: Ace!

Ace: Ok ok. Natsu?

Natsu: Oui.

Ace: Parmi les 19 filles de la classe, il doit bien en avoir une avec un gâteau à ton gout , alors pourquoi vouloir celui d'Erza? Surtout que ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille c'est:"TITANIA ERZA" la chef du comité de discipline.

Natsu: Euh et bien je..

Grey: Tiens quand on parle du loup.(sourire)

Natsu: Un loup! Où ça?

Ace: Mais non idiot c'est Erza.(sourire)

Natsu: Quoi! Je te permet pas de la traiter d'animal! Bon c'est vrai; elle a un coté bestiale mais de là à la traiter de loupe!

Grey: Louve plutôt non?

Natsu: Peut importe! Pour moi Erza est plus une tigresse wouaf wouaf!

Grey: Idiot un tigre ça fait pas "wouaf wouaf"

Natsu: Je sais bien téton boy mais moi je parlé d'une tigresse abruti!

Ace: Bref les gars Erza est juste en face, alors Natsu tu vas faire quoi?

...

Ace: Natsu.

...

Ace: Natsu? Kiaita?

Grey: Natsu qu'est ce que tu fous caché derrière cette poubelle? Oh!(sourire)

Ace: Ne me dit pas que...?

Grey: Oui!

Ace: Il

Grey: Est

Ace/Grey: Amoureux!

Natsu: Même pas vrai d'abord vous êtes des gamins.(tire la langue )

Ace: Vraimennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnt?

Natsu: Ouep!

Ace: Grey montrons lui ce que c'est qu'une attitude de gamin.(sourire mesquin)

Grey: À vos ordres cap'tain.

Ace: Go Yon San Ni Ichi( **=décompte de 5 en japonnais** ) Ikuzo!

Ace/Grey: Natsu+Erza est = AMOUR **Natsu+Erza est = AMOUR** Natsu+Erza est = AMOUR! Puis un jour ils vont se mariez et auront un beau bébé! Nat..

Natsu: C'est bon stop arrêtez ! Pardon !

Ace: Pardon qui?

Natsu: Pardon Ace.

Ace: Nani?(fronce les sourcils)

Natsu: Je voulais dire Ace Sama!

Ace: Comment? (re-fronce les sourcils)

Natsu: Je veux dire ACE KAMI SAMA!

Ace: J'aime mieux ça.(sourire)

Grey: Et moi?

Natsu: Toi je t'en merde!

Grey: T'es sérieux là?

Natsu: Ouep!

Grey: Ok tu le regretteras.

Natsu: Fais ce que tu veux j'men balleck!(sourire)

Ace: Tiens, Erza san. Où allez vous comme cela? dit il avec un sourire charmeur

Erza: Je t'en pris voyons voyons Appel moi Erza(rougit). Je rentre juste chez moi.

Ace: Si tu insiste, alors Erza quel gâteau délicieux vas tu nous faire pour demain?

Erza: C'est un secret.(sourire)

Grey: Oh quel femme mystérieuse , le genre de femme qui me plait.(sourire)

Erza: Arêtes un peu voyons tu vas me faire rougir.(sourire)

Natsu: (Enfoiré à quoi tu joues avec ma Erza connard!)

Ace: Surtout que Jubia risque d'être jalouse si quelqu'un lui répètes cette scène.(sourire)

Grey: Pfffff c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble tu peux y aller. dit il en tournant la tête d'un air désintéressé tout en ayant le visage rouge comme une tomate

Erza:(rire) Bon je vais y allé; j'ai un cours de danse dans 2h.

Ace: Ah je vois, dans ce cas à demain Erza.(sourire)

Erza: A demain les gars.

Natsu: (Ouf elle s'en vas je peux enfin sortir) **C'est ce qu'il se dit avant de croiser le regard de Grey** (Et merde!)

Grey: MAIS QUE FAIS TU DERRIÈRE CETTE POUBELLE NATSU?

Natsu: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...rien je je salut Erza (sourire) je je je je fais mes...mes lacets ouais je faisais mes lacets(rire gêné)

 **Erza baissa légèrement la tête glissa un sourire puis repris**

Erza: A demain Natsu-kun. dit elle avant de partir

Natsu: Ô kawaiiiiiiiiiii.(sourire) Et les gars...les gars?

 **Ace et Grey sont pliés de rire**

Natsu: Quoi?

Ace: Tu faisais tes lacets hein?

Natsu: Ouais c'est la seule excuse valable qui m'est venue.

 **Cette réponse entraîna un second fou rire de ses compagnons**

Natsu: Quoi encore?

Grey: Tu portes des espadrilles A NO BAKA!(sourire)

Natsu: Ouais et alo...et merde quel con!

Ace: LoL.

Natsu: Pffou les mecs je sais pas comment réagir face à elle.

Grey: Comment ça, t'es déjà sorti avec une fille et même plus qu'une?

Natsu: Oui mais là c'est différent.

Grey: En quoi est ce différent?

Natsu: Là c'est limite comme si je n'existai pas alors que d'habitude les filles font le premier pas, comme Jubia avec toi.

Grey: Hum je vois. Ace en parlant de Jubia, tout à l'heure?

Ace: Hein?

Grey: Tu sais avec Erza?

Ace: ...?

Grey: Quand je l'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...tu sais?

Ace: Ah tu veux dire quand tu dragué Erza ouvertement!(sourire)

Grey: Quoi!? Non pas du tout c'est faux!

Ace: Ça sera à Jubia d'en décider.

Grey: Rrrrrrrrrrroh ça va c'est pas comme si on sortait ensemble!

Ace: Ok.(sourire)

Grey: Putain Ace fait pas chier!

Ace: (rire) T'es bipolaire ou quoi?

Grey: Écoutes on sort pas ensemble mais c'est pas une raison d'aller lui dire n'importe quoi ok!

Ace: Ok.

Grey: Bien dans ce cas je...

Ace:(sourire)

Grey: Ace!

Ace: Quoi?

Grey: C'était quoi ce sourire?

Ace: Rien juste un sourire.

Grey: Ne mens pas tu vas lui dire hein pas vrai?

Ace: Lui dire quoi?

Grey: Que j'ai dragué Erza.

Ace: Donc tu as belle est bien dragué Erza?(sourire)

Grey: Mais non! Kuso t'es chiant à la fin!

Ace:(rire) Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement reconnaître que tu es amou..

Grey: LALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALALA! Je n'entends rien! dit il en se bouchant les oreilles

Ace: Oh la la comme vous êtes pathétique les gars.(sourire)

Natsu: C'est pas drôle! Aides moi au lieu de me vanner!

Ace: Ok ok. Est ce que tu lui à parlé au moins?

Natsu: Bien sûre pour qui tu me prends?! Je suis un homme un vrai!(sourire)

Ace: Tu lui as dit quoi?

Natsu: Pleins de trucs!

Ace: Mais encore?

Natsu: Des trucs du genre: bonjour; au revoir, quelle heure est il, t'as faim, moi j'ai faim , j'aime la viande, t'a un joli menton, je..

Grey: (rire)

Natsu: Quoi!

Grey: C'est de la merde, c'est quoi ces phrases d'approche?(sourire)

Natsu: La ferme!

Ace:(sourire) Natsu quand je disais"parlé" c'était dans le sens avouer tes sentiments.

Natsu: Non t'es fou ou quoi?!

Ace: Pourquoi?

Natsu: Et si elle dit non?

Ace: (rire)

Natsu: Quoi?!

Ace: Alors tu préfère rester dans le doute ?

Natsu: Je...je...je sais pas.

Ace: Écoute moi Natsu, mieux vaux poser la question et se prendre un non que de regretter de ne jamais l'avoir poser.

Natsu: Wow c'est profond ça! AÏE AÏE AÏE !

Grey: J'avoue t'es un vrai loveur mec! Acelove. Yeah (sourire)

Ace:(rire) Merci mais je dirai plutôt **Lawlove. Yeah** et merci à Law car c'est mon mentor.

Natsu: Ton menteur? Ah je vois c'est lui qui t'as appris a mentir aux filles?

Grey: Il a dit "Mentor" abruti!

Ace: Bon assez parlé de Law-aniki, Natsu tu y vas?

Natsu: Vas où?

Ace: Voir Erza quelle question.(sourire)

Natsu: Quoi!? Main-maintenant?

Ace: Bien sûre, la situation est parfaite. Erza rentre tranquillement chez elle c'est une occasion à ne pas manquer. Tout ce que tu dois faire c'est d' attirer son attention et ensuite laisse parler ton cœur.

Natsu: Tu as raison!

Grey: Allez fonce attirer son attention! (sourire)

 **Natsu se mit à courir , puis à seulement 1m d'Erza, il s'arrêta, se retourna, sourit à ses 2 meilleurs amis qui lui on donné la force d'accoster la fille de ses rêves. Puis avant de se repartir il leur fit un signe du pouce. Natsu appela alors Erza**

Natsu: Erza.

 **Celle-ci commença à se retourner à l'appel de son nom. Dans une seconde leur regards allés se croiser, Natsu commença à paniquer, à trembler et transpirer à grosse goutte. Puis d'un coup il fit l'improbable: il souleva rapidement son pied avant de mettre une violente balayette à Erza qui tomba la tête la première.**

Grey: Bordel qu'est ce que tu fou Natsu! C'est ça que tu appelles attirer son attention?! dit il en courant suivi de prés part Ace

Natsu: Gomen Gomen Gomen! Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai j'ai j'ai...j'ai paniqué! Seigneur est ce quelle est morte?

Grey: Mais non.

Natsu: Si je le vois dans ses yeux!

Grey: Comment tu peux le voir à ses yeux ils sont fermés idiots!

Natsu: Justement abruti! Ô mon dieu elle est morte je suis trop beau pour aller en prison, en plus las bas on mange trop mal ! Grey je m'en fou tu viendras avec moi!

Grey: Quoi?! J'ai rien fait moi!

Natsu: Garde ton baratin pour le juge téton boy!

Ace: (rire) C'est bon les gars elle est juste inconsciente. dit il à genoux à coté de la jeune fille au cheveux rouge

Grey: Vive Ace et ça JAPD! (sourire)

Natsu: Quoi Ace est PD?

Ace: Sans commentaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle a juste perdue connaissance ne t'inquiète pas elle n'a rien de grave. Mais tout de même il y avait d'autres façon d'attirer son attention lol.

Natsu: Désolé je **Soudain le jeune homme posa un regard pervers sur le corps d'Erza couché sur le dos, et sourit . Natsu se rapprocha une idée douteuse en tête.**

Grey: Oi tu fais quoi là?

Natsu: Eh bien tu vois Erza est comme Cendrillon donc je pensais l'embrassé pour la sauvée.(sourire pervers)

Grey: Arrêtes ton baratin Obsédé! Le baiser du prince c'est dans Blanche neige pas dans Cendrillon dit plutôt que tu veux assouvir tes pulsions sale pervers!

Natsu: La ferme! Si je le fais c'est dans l'unique but de la sauver!

Grey: N'essaie même pas!

Natsu: Quel monstre tu compte la laisser mourir sans rien faire!

Grey: Ok dans ce cas je m'en charge.

Natsu: N'essaie même pas!

 **Quand soudain Erza se réveilla**

Erza: Mais... que c'est il passé? demanda la jeune fille sous le choc et toujours couchée

 **Les 3 garçons firent 7 pas en arrière**

Natsu: Et MERDE JE SUIS FINI! Notre histoire se termine alors qu'elle n'a même pas commencé fait chier!

Grey: Ne t'inquiète pas j'écrirais un conte sur vous.(sourire)

Natsu: Un conte?

Grey: Ouais:" **La Princesse et la balayette** "(rire)

Natsu: Kuso, je suis Foutu. dit il en pleurant

Ace: Calme toi je vais arranger ça.(sourire)

 **Ace s'avança puis aida Erza qui peiné à se lever**

Erza: Ace que c'est il passé?

Ace: En vérité un voyou t'as assommé par derrière et à pris ton sac.

Erza: Vraiment? Mais pourtant il est encore là.

Natsu: Kuso! Il a merdé!

Grey: La ferme Ace ne merde jamais!

Natsu: Même quand il vas aux toilettes?(sourire)

Grey: Mais tu vas la fermer oui!(sourire)

Ace: Oui exactement, et ça tu le doit à Natsu.

Erza: Natsu?

Grey: Natsu?

Natsu: Natsu? Enfin je veux dire moi?

Ace: Oh ne fais pas le modeste. Natsu à arrêté le voleur à lui tout seul! Il lui a mit une bonne raclée et a récupéré ton sac.

Erza: C'est vrai?!

Natsu: Euh ouais ouais (Merci Ace Kami sama !)

 **Soudain Ace apperçut enfin son bus**

Ace: Erza les gars y'a mon bus j'y vais à demain. dit il en courant

Grey: Ouep!

Erza: Au revoir.

Natsu: A +?!

 **Ace s'arrêta puis avant de monter dans son bus cria** : À toi de jouer Natsu!

 **17H**

 **Arrivé au Merry Ace trouve Zoro par terre inconscient et Luffy tout sourir à ses cotés**

Ace: Mais que c'est il passé ici?

Luffy: Eh bien...

 ** **Baleck:**** ** _Eh bien j'ai découvert il y a quelques temps que Ke.. Je veut dire J'men avait une aventure!_**

 ** _-Mon dieu! J'men une aventure n'est ce pas surprenant quand on le pensait fidèle?_ **

**_Ou Lorsqu'on sait qu'il sont frères et sœur._**

 ** _-Qu'à tu dis Reborn?  
_**

 ** _Rien.._**

 ** _-Et qui est cette briseuse de ménage?_**

 ** **Baleck:**** ** _Humm.. C'est.._**

 ** _-Laissez moi deviner! Cindy? Stania? Stéphie? Lola? Haru? Sakura? Ne me dites pas que c'est Kyo..  
_**

 ** **Baleck:**** ** _Non! Pas du tout c'est Minato Hospital et Koh Lanta!_**

 ** _\- Euh.. Qui? Bref.. Pourquoi a t'il fait ça?  
_**

 ** **Baleck:**** ** _Oh vous savez Tsuna au pire J'm... Nan pas de "j'men" juste "baleck" maintenant..._**

 _J'men ^^:_ ** _Baleck!_**

 ** **Baleck:** _Qu'est ce que tu fais là J'men?!  
_**

 _J'men ^^ **: Bah j'habite derrière...Euh... Tu sais avec toi.**_

 ** _ ** **Baleck:**** Ah oui.. J'avais oublié.  
_**

 _J'men ^^_ ** _ ** _:_** En même temps si tu n'arrêtes pas de m'ignorer.. J'ai bien crut que j'allais mourrir étouffer sous prétexte que "je n'existe pas"._**

 ** _ ** **Baleck:**** Viens en au faites!  
_**

 _J'men ^^_ ** _ ** _:J_** e suis désoler Baleck je ne voulais te vexée._**

 _ ** ** **Baleck:**** Mais tu l'as fais.**_

 _ **-Comment avez vous découvert son infidélité?**_

 _ _J'men ^^_ ** ** _:E_** uh.. Infidélité? C'est pas un peu fort comme terme u..**_

 _ **-Chute! Alors j'ai découvert son INFIDÉLITÉ(dit elle en foudroyant j'men du regar), en vérifiant les reviews ,un beau matin où je pensais que nous étions encore une équipe soudée. Une fille avait envoyé un message privé et n'a remercier que j'men. J'ai trouver ça bizarre donc je suis aller dans les histoires publiées, et la, la catastrophe.. J'ai..Je..et... C'est trop dur à dire..  
**_

 _ _J'men ^^_ ** ** _:_** Tu fais pas dans l'exagération là?**_

 _ ** ** **Baleck:**** Orh mais tait toi! tu gâches tout mon effet dramatique!**_

 _ _J'men ^^_ ** ** _:_** Ecoute je n'ai pas envit qu'on se sépare alors voilà se que je te propose...**_

 _ **Va t'il lui faire une proposition digne de se nom, convaincra t'il son associé? J'men et Baleck vont ils redevenir J'men baleck? La suite au prochain chapitre.**_

 _ **En fin si je suis toujours là**_ _ **(sourire).**_

 _ **Ciao ciao!**_


	12. LawXRebecca ? ou une histoire de sucette

**Law X Rebecca ? ou Une histoire de Sucette**

 **Chapitre 13**

 _ **Ciaossu**_

 _ **Précédemment il nous aient parvenu l'annonce de la séparation du duo plus connu que le gâteau fraise-champignon. Mais J m'en^^ lui à fait une proposition et Balleck devait nous faire partager sa décision quand le chapitre c'est terminé. Et bien j'ai le regret de vous annoncez que:le duo a prit fin.**_

 _ **Normalement il aurait dut y avoir une fin dite:"comique" mais n'ayant reçu aucun soutient de la part de ses fans elle c'est senti, que dis-je Balleck la très chère sœur de J m'en à était anéantie.**_

 _ **Elle m'a donc demander de renvoyer toutes les menaces de mort à l'adresse de "le Savant" qui n'est visiblement pas son allier et Rebor(n) 200016(désoler mais citer ton nom réellement reviendrait à me faire du mal) Non je plaisante en réalité, elle s'en "balleckais" ( à partir d'aujourd'hui ce mot existe , ose dire le contraire!) de vos avis négatif.**_

 _ **Oui le "couple" c'est réconcilié après que J m'en^^ lui ai promit de 10 sucette hebdomadaire. Disons que notre amie en est accro, même plus qu'accro. Je pense même qu'elle se rend au collège à cause de la boulangerie qui est juste à côté.**_

 _ **Comme on dit chacun ses vices.**_

 _ **Ciao ciao.**_

 **Aprés plusieurs chapitres en mode schoolfic revenons en mode normal est voyons ensemble comment c'est passé la journée du coté notre chère Merry**

 **Matin**

 **Au bar**

Ussop: Law! dit il en arrivant en courant

Law: Yo captain.

Ussop: Ah oui désoler bonjour Law, t'aurais pas vu Zoro.

Law: Il est parti en cours.

Ussop: Zut et flûte.

Law: Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Ussop: Je crois que je suis en train de le perdre, pourquoi il réagit comme ça?

Law: (rire) Zoro est un ado maintenant et puis entre nous tu l'a bien mérité non?

Ussop: Comment ça?

Law: On ne peut pas dire que tu as étais un père très présent, Monsieur "Time is Money". (sourire)

Ussop: Que veux tu dire?

Law: Certes en terme de bien matériel il à tout eu mais tu as étais un père assez absent et quand tu étais là beh...Comment dire? Tu enchaîné les bourdes.

Ussop: C'est pas vrai!

Law: Vraiment? Rappel toi de la foi ou Tu as vendu Zoro sur Ebay.(sourire)

Ussop: C'était pour lui montrer le monde des affaires !

Law: Bref passons tout ça pour dire qu'il t'en veux certainement pour tout ça.

Ussop: Je lui parlerais de ça après , bref ou est PDR je dois lui parler?

Law: Sûrement à son étage.

Ussop: Ok ravi d'avoir put discuter avec toi Law c'est toujours un plaisir, tu devrais être comme ça avec les clients aussi

Law: Ecouter des inconnue me raconter leur vie, sans façon c'est pas mon métier.

Ussop: Mais mais...tu es Barman.

Law: Bon je ferais des efforts mais je vous promet rien.

Ussop: Ok, ah avant que j'oubli dit à ta copine que son père m'a appelé, il sera bientôt de retour.

Law: Quelle copine?

Ussop: Pas de ça entre nous voyons, Rebecca.(sourire)

Law: Occupe toi tes affaires gros pif!

Ussop: Mon nez n'est pas gros mais long zut! Ah j'oubliai tu diras à Franky de passer me voir. dit il avant de s'en aller

Law: Gladia-Kyros vas revenir, c'est pas bon. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais répondre à sa question. Kusoo!

Sakura: Law! Law! Lawwwwwwww Kun!

Law: Oi, ça serait cool de ta part d'arrêter de prononcer mon joli prénom avec ton horrible bouche remplit de botox.

Sakura: Désolé, gomen gomen. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyé ou quoi que ce soit mais...euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh enfin je voulais juste te dire que...(rougit)

Law: Me dire quoi?

Sakura: Euh non finalement c'est pas important. Si non Law kun tu veux que je te raconte une blague?

Law: "une blague"? T'es sérieuse, t'as traversé tout le Merry pour me dire ça? Ton visage est une blague, ton accoutrement est une blague, ta vie entière est une blague, ton...

Rebecca: C'est bon Law arrête. dit elle en arrivant le sourire aux lèvres

Law: Il manquait plus que toi.

Rebecca: T'avais pas besoin de réagir comme ça elle voulais juste te faire rire parce qu'elle à vue que tu avais l'air bizarre, pas vrai Saraku?

Sakura: C'est Sakura! Et de quoi tu te mêle c'est une discussion de couple!

Law: Couple?

Rebecca: Couple? son regard se posa sur sa consœur aux cheveux rose

Sakura: Exactement!

Rebecca: Couple? puis elle regarda alors Law qui détourna son regard du sien

Law: Je n'ai même pas envie de commenter.

Rebecca: Et tu es en couple avec qui?

Sakura: Law!

Rebecca: Ha ha ha(rire)

Sakura: Qu'est qu'il y a de drôle?!

Rebecca: Non rien. Dit Law tu m'avais caché ça.(sourire)

Law: Kusoo! Oi truck!

Sakura: Qui moi?

Law: Evidemment de quoi d'autre tu crois que je parle?! Tu voulais raconter une blague non, alors vas y piaille!

Sakura: Oui tout de suite! Alors c'est quoi un bonbon handicapé?

Law: ?

Rebecca: Je sais pas. (sourire)

Sakura:( On t'a rien demandé toi sale sorcière !) Alors tu donne ta langue au chat?

Rebecca: Oui! Attend ça doit faire mal non? Parce que je veux dire les chats ont des griffes super tranchantes quoi.

Law: C'est une expression idiote. Bref pareil, aucune idée. dit il d'un air blazé

Sakura: Une sucette!(sourire)

Law: Une sucette?

Sakura: Oui car c'est le seule bonbon avec une béquille.(rire)

Rebecca: Moi j'adore les sucettes!

Franky: Hummmm t'es une petite coquine toi.

Law: Tiens t'es enfin là Franky.

Franky: Ouep.

Law: Captain Ussop veux te voir.

Franky: Ok ok mais de quoi vous parliez tout les 3, ça à l'air existant pas vrai Rebecca?dit il d'un plus que pervers

Rebecca: Eh bah on parlait de blague sur les sucettes et moi j'adore ça. (sourire)

Franky: Oh intéressant.

Law: ( **fronce légèrement les sourcils avant d'aborder un étrange sourire)** Oi Franky?

Franky: Oui. dit il en se retournant vers Law

Law: Je vois très bien ou tu veux en venir après tout je te connais depuis longtemps. dit il en souriant

Franky: Bizarre t'a réaction.

Law: Bizarre?

Franky: Ouais, moi qui pensais que tu serais jaloux ou autre? (sourire)

Law: "Jaloux ou autres "? Pas du tout. (sourit) Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux.

Rebecca: ?

Franky: Okey. Reb...

Law: Malgré tout... **fais lui encore une allusion de ce genre et je t'arracherai la langue à main nue.**

Franky: ...(dégluti-ne)...euh...(sourire gêné) oui...oui oui bien sûre!

Sakura: Oh!

Law: Oh quoi?

Sakura: ( J'y crois pas c'était un signe de jalousie ça?! Attendez une minute, pourquoi serait il jaloux ? Ne me dites pas qu'il est amoureux d'elle Non! Non! Nonnnnnnn!) Kuso! dit elle en regardant Rebecca.

Law: Alors?

Sakura: Non rien, dit est ce que c'était drôle Law-kun?

Law: Evidemment.(sourire) Dit moi t'as fais l'école du rire toi?

Sakura: Ouais, on peut même dire que j'ai était Major de ma promotion.(sourire)

Law: Si j'étais toi j'irais me faire rembourser car ta blague était à chier.

Sakura:...(regard perdu)

Rebecca: Moi j'ai trouvée ça drôle.

Law: Pas étonnant tu n'as jamais eu de goût.

Rebecca: Alors c'est quoi les trucs qui te font rire?

Law: Eh bien il y a plusieurs choses qui me procure un certain plaisir.

Sakura: Plaisir!(rougit) Euh comme quoi?

Law: Par exemple j'éprouve un bien fou à retenir avec un large sourire la porte du tramway pour des personnes assez éloignés afin de les obliger à courir. Les voir se précipiter de manière gênée pour ensuite relâcher la porte; l'incompréhension, la surprise dans leur regard et surtout le désespoir dans leurs yeux lorsque le tram démarre, tout cela est si drôle.(rire)

?: Excusez moi?

?: Vous pouvez nous aidez?

Franky: Hello to youuuuuuuuuuu! A qui ai-je l'honneur?

?: Oh mais ou avais-je la tête? Désolé je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Elsa.

?: Et moi Koala.

Franky: (Wow elle en a une sacré paire cette petite Koala l'autre en revanche...lol)

Koala: Est-ce que quelque chose ne vas pas? demanda elle d'un ton franc à énergumène qui dévisagé sa poitrine

Franky: Euh non rien du tout.(sourire)

Law: Que voulez vous?

Robin: Elles sont là pour l'entretien.

Nami: Quel entretien?

Robin: Au poste de comptable.

Nami: Comptable! (dit elle les yeux en mode Berrys) Je peux..

PDR: N'y pense même pas! cria t'elle en arrivant

Nami: Pourquoi?!

PDR: Qui confirait l'argent de sa société à une voleuse de bas étages!

Nami: Ex voleuse, et hautement qualifiée!

Robin: Si qualifiée qu'elle c'est faite emprisonnée.

Nami: Toi la ferme!

PDR: Bref, Koala et Elsa, suivez moi.

Franky: Yes une partouze allons y!

PDR: Pas toi Frankhentai! Toi tu reste ici!

Franky: Kusoo! dit il en regardant s'en aller les 3 jeunes femmes

Nami: Bon j'ai une petite faim allons voir Sanji.(sourire)

Robin: Désolé mais moi j'ai un VRAI travail. dit elle en retournant à l'accueil

Nami: Ha ha très drôle! Bon j'vais voir Sanji à + mina.

Rebecca: Ouep.

Law: Oi Franky à ton avis laquelle il va choisir ?

Franky: C'est évident, Celle qui a les plus gros RRRRRRRRRRRR! dit il en regardant le décolleté de Rebecca

Rebecca: Les plus gros quoi?

Franky: Des vrais, des beaux, des gros Oppai(= poitrine en japonais)!

Rebecca: Oppai? C'est quoi ça? Ça ressemble au nom d'un fruit.

Franky: Exactement! C'est un joli fruit en 2 partie que certaine Nana...

Law: "Certaine"? A t'entendre il y a des filles sans poitrine?

Franky: Quoi allez entre nous, il y a poitrine et POITRINE.(sourire) Moi je parle de bon gros Oppai, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu en as Rebecca.

Law:(fronce les sourcilles)

Rebecca: J'ai un fruit sur moi?! Ou ça? Ou ça? dit elle en gesticulant dans tout les sens.

Franky: Quoi tu ne le vois pas? Je veux dire il est quand même sacrément imposant ton fruit. dit il la bave au lèvres

Law: Je vois que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à ta langue. dit il en s'avançant doucement vers Franky un couteau à la main

Franky: OOOOOOOh! Attend Attend! C'est bon Law je déconner c'est tout! En plus t'avais dis à main nue...je je je stop je ne...

Rebecca: Imposant?! Ô mon dieu! Attend c'est une pastèque c'est ça?

Franky/Law: Hein? Une Pastèque?!

Sakura: Pourquoi une pastèque?

Rebecca: Eh bey hier au dîner, Law m'a fait une salade de pastèque.

Law: Une salade de fruit idiote!

Rebecca: Désoler.(sourit) Enfin bref j'ai avalé des pépins et j'ai bu beaucoup d'eau, elles ont dues pousser pendant la nuit.

Law: Ta débilitée est toujours aussi impressionnante.

Sakura: Pffffffffff ouais tu es...Hein?! Attend Law!

Law: Quoi?

Sakura: Tu manges avec elle?

Rebecca: Beh c'est Normal on habite ensemble.(sourit)

Sakura: Je t'ai rien demandé toi!

Law: En vérité c'est elle qui cuisine d'habitude mais après 7 semaine de pattes au ketchup, j'en ai eu marre.

Rebecca: T'aurais du le voir cuisiner avec sa blouse et son petit caleçon rose ha ha ha trop mignon!

Law: La ferme! Je suis plus à l'aise pour cuisiner dans cette tenue!

Sakura: Law kun...en...caleçon(rougit) Rebecca!

Rebecca: Hum?

Sakura: Hum rien du tout! Alors comme ça tu tu tu...Tu as déjà vu Law kun en caleçon?!

Rebecca: Beh oui , cet zézibitionniste se balade torse nu dans la pièce tout les matins.(rire)

Law: On dit exhibitionniste.

Rebecca: Ah oui voila Law est exhibitionniste.(sourire)

Law: Quoi!

Franky: Ho ho ho Lawhentai!(rire)

Sakura: ( Law kun en caleçon Kawaiiiiiiiiiii!)

Law: Je ne suis pas un pervers!

Franky: Alors pourquoi tu te ballade à poil devant Rebecca?

Sakura: À POIL! cria t'elle le nez dégoulinant de sang en imaginant cette scène dans sa tête

Law: Vas falloir te faire soigner toi. dit il en regardant Sakura rouge comme une tomate les mains sur son nez ensanglanté

Franky: Toi aussi Lawhentai le nudiste?

Law: J'étais pas tout nu mais en caleçon!

Franky: Donc tu admets que tu flirté avec elle dévêtu dans une pièce isolée?(sourire pervers) Pas de quoi avoir honte toi et Rebecca êtes majeure et vacciné.

Law: Quoi! Mais non je...

Franky: Allons pas de ça entre nous Law, un garçon de ton age doit bien avoir des pulsion. dit il en lui tapotant l'épaule

Law: Des "Pulsions"?

Franky: Ouais, je veux dire avec un corps comme celui de Rebecca sous les yeux en permanence tu dois être vachement exciter.(sourire)

Law: Quoi moi exciter? Mais c'est faux!

Franky: C'est pour ça que tu lui fait des défilés privé dans le plus simple appareil tout les matins dans cette pièce.

Law: Franky!

Franky: Ok, ok !

Law: Cette pièce dont vous parlez tant, c'est ma chambre! En parlant de ça , Rebecca!

Rebecca: Hum?

Law: Pas de hummmmmmmmmmmm! Si tu dormais dans ton lit ça n'arriverait pas sale squatteuse! Tu as un lit et une chambre alors j'aimerai que tu t'en serve!

Sakura: Nandato! Vous dormez ensemble?!

Rebecca: (sourit) Gomen gomen Law, c'est qu'il y a pas mal d'orage en ce moment et j'ai peur de dormir tout seul avec tout ces bruits.

Franky: Law et Rebecca?

Law: Je t'arrête y'a pas de Law et Rebecca.

Franky: Vous vivez ensemble, vous travaillez ensemble, **VOUS DORMEZ ENSEMBLE** mais il n'y a rien entre vous?

Law: Exactement.

Franky: Vous n'avez même jamais fait de petit câlin ou de gros câlin? chuchota t'il dans oreille de Law

Law: Il n'y a rien de physique ou relationnel entre elle et moi.

Franky: MWOUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS!(sourire pervers)

Law: Kuso! Bref alors Franky sérieusement laquelle tu prendrais?

Franky:(sourit) Personnellement j'aimerais grave les **PRENDRE** toute les 2 car elles sont SUUUUUUUUUUPER sexy.(rire pervers)

Law: Pffffff décidément ton esprit d' obsédé sexuelle ne changeras jamais.(sourire)

?: Suis je bien au Merry?

Law: Hein t'es qui toi?

Sakura: ( Ô mon dieu quelle bombe! Quel magnifique blond, et cette marque sur son œil ça lui donne un coté si bestiale.) pensa la jeune fille en mode groupie hystérique

?: Oh pardon, ou avais je la tête, je m'appelle Sabo.

Sakaru: Et moi je suis..

Sabo: Vous n'auriez pas vue une ravissante fille aux cheveux court entrer ici?

Sakura: (kuso il m'a mis un vent! Pas grave j'ai encore mes chances) Une ravissante jeune fille?

Sabo: Oui c'est ma copine, ma femme, l'amour de ma vie, ma tendre et chère moitié. Celle qui me donne la force de me lever chaque matin et...

Franky: Oh c'est bon bordel on a compris! Tout ce romantisme à dormir debout me fou la gerbe!

Sakura: Oui effectivement. dit elle la larme à l'œil (Kuso! il est déjà en couple! De toute façon je sors déjà avec Law kun on peut pas tout avoir)

Sabo: Désoler(sourit) mais vous savez ce que c'est: l'amour le vrai le pure. Rien que le fait de penser à l'être aimé me met dans tout mes états.(rire)

Rebecca: Oui je vois ce que tu veux dire. dit elle en regardant amoureusement Law

Law: Hein?! Quoi tu veux ma photo?

Rebecca: Non rien. (rougit)

Law: Bref il y avait 2 filles qui sont passées tout à l'heure pour un entretien, comment s'appelle ta copine?

Sabo: Koala.

Law: Ok je vais envoyé quelqu'un pour...

Sabo: Non surtout pas!

Law: Pourquoi?

Sabo: Et bien en vérité, je ne devait pas venir, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir toute seule dans son état.

Law: Son état?

Sabo: Oui elle est..

Rebecca: Bien et si on allait manger!(sourire)

Franky: Ouais j'ai SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER faim!

Law: Je vous signal qu'il était en train de dire quelque-chose!

Rebecca: Quoi il est 12h quand même.

Law: C'est pas le problème!

Sabo: Ce n'est pas grave. Je peux comprendre qu'a cette heure-ci, elle soit plus préoccupé par son estomac qu'au discourt d'un jeune homme inconnu.

Sakura: Oui c'est vrai il est midi! Law kun tiens. dit elle en lui tendant un bento en forme de cœur.

Law: C'est quoi ça?

Sakura: C'est un bento, j'ai passée 2 jour à choisir les ingrédients qui pourrait te plaire(rougit)

Law: Pas intéresser.

Rebecca: Allez Law fait pas l'enfant, elle y a mit tout son cœur. Tu peux au moins y goûter un peu?

Law: Non.

Rebecca: Vas y goûte le.

Law: Non.

Rebecca: Si.

Law: Non.

Rebecca: Si.

Law: Jamais!

Rebecca: Si.

Law: J'ai dis NON!

Rebecca: Et moi j'ai dis SI!

Law: NON!

Rebecca: SI!

Law: NON!

Rebecca: SI!

Law: NON!

Rebecca: SI!

Law:(sourire) Si!

Rebecca: NON!

Law: Okey , tu as raison, j'ai tord donc je t'écoute.(sourire)

Rebecca: Yes j'ai fait planché Law!

Law: On dit "flanché "

Rebecca: Ouais c'est ça j'ai fait flanché...Hein?! Attend tu m'as piégé égoïste!

Law: "égoïste"? En quoi je suis égo...

Rebecca: Goûte le!

Law: Tu perds ton temps, j'ai dis non.

Rebecca: Ok tu veux jouer à ça , très bien!

Law: Hein?!" Jouer" Jouer à quoi?

Rebecca:SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI

Law: Si tu crois que ton petit jeu va...

Rebecca:SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI

Law: Oi.

Rebecca:SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI

Law: C'est bon.

Rebecca:SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI

Law: La ferme! C'est bon t'as gagné donne moi ce foutu bento! dit il en tendant sa main Sakura

Rebecca: Voilà!(sourire)

Sakura: Tout de suite. dit elle en déballant le bento

Law: Bien voyons voir ce qu'il y a de bon dans...

Rebecca: Law?

 **À** **cet instant Law n'entendait rien, il était surprit , stupéfait, paralysé parce qu'il venait de voir dans le bento ,oui dans ce bento fait avec l'amour de Sakura. Soudain sous l'effet de ce choc visuel Law le lâcha des mains**

Rebecca: Attention tu vas le faire tomber! dit elle avant de se jeter héroïquement pour sauver le bento

Sakura: Law?

Rebecca: Ouf, je le l'ai sauvé! Law c'est malin t'as failli tout faire tom..

 **Elle venait de comprendre, oui, de comprendre ce qui avait tant perturbé Law, oui elle aussi l'avait vu**

Sakura: Law kun ça ne vas pas? Parles moi je..

Rebecca: SAKURA!

Sakura: Quoi? dit elle en sursautant

Rebecca: Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bento?

Sakura: Ça ne se voit pas?! Il y a des ramens, des sa moussa, des nems et le plus important un sandwich en forme de coeur.(rougit)

Rebecca: SACRILEGE!

Sakura:(sursaute) C'est quoi ton problème?

Rebecca: Je pense la même chose à ton sujet!

Sakura: Quoi!

Rebecca: C'est quoi ce truc? dit elle en pointant du doigt le bento posé sur le bar

Sakura: Beh c'est un sandwich.

Rebecca: FAUX!

Sakura:(sursaute) Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Rebecca: C'est du PAIN!

Sakura: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh...oui pourquoi?

Rebecca: SACRILEGE!

Sakura: (re-re-re-sursaute) Quoi encore?

Rebecca: Law déteste le pain!

Sakura: NANI?! (regard étonné)

Franky: (rire) Ha ha oh la SUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPER sale tête que tu fais trés chère barman!

Law: Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Franky: Oh ça va c'est un bout de pain qu'il y a un dans ton Bento pas un pénis.(sourire)

Law: Super ta métaphore. dit il d'un ton sarcastisque

Sabo: Bon je vais y aller je ne..

Rebecca: Non ne pars pas! Allé viens manger avec nous?(sourire)

Sabo: Mais je ne suis pas...

Franky: Allez viens avec nous le blondinet N2 on vas bien s'amuser.(l'attrape par le bras)

Sabo: Ok d'accord, merci pour l'invitation.(sourire)

Sakura: Law kun(dit elle avec une voix douce) Je suis vraiment désolé je ne savais pas et..

Rebecca: Allez Viens Law ça va aller. dit elle en l'attrapant par le bras telle Juliette au bras de Roméo

Sakura:(Oi kissamah à quoi tu joue avec mon mec!?) Je viens avec...

Law: OI KISSAMAH!

Sakura: Euh...euh oui.

Law: Ou tu vas comme ça?

Sakura: Avec toi mon Law kun.

Law: N'y pense même pas!

Sakura: Mais je t'aime!

Law: Fait un pas de plus et je te jure qu'a partir de cet instant je t'ignorerais tellement que tu en viendras à douter de ton existence! Compris?

Sakura:...Oui. (dit elle en regardant son amour s'éloigner au bras d'une autre) Law et Rebecca? Non j'y crois pas.

 **Quelques mètres plus loin une certaine personne qui avait assistée à la scène, attendait le bon moment pour agir, oui le moment ou sa cible serait sans défense. C'est à dire MAINTENANT!**

 **En un éclair le bento poser sur au bar avait disparu**

Sakura: ( se retourne brusquement) Hein? Soudain elle aperçut un être avec une crinière rousse s'échapper au loin. NAMI!

Nami: Ni shi shi shi, ITADAKIMA... quoi?

Robin: Non rien

 **Pendant ce temps au premier étage les entretiens pour le poste de comptable ce succéder**

 _ **Ciaossu**_

 _ **J'aimerais bien faire ma narration comme d'habitude mais aujourd'hui**_ **T** _ **suna a décider de réunir**_ **Y** _ **amamotto,**_ **G** _ **okudera,**_ **K** _ **yoko et**_ **H** _ **aru pour une soirée blague. Pourquoi Bosser alors qu'un spectacle se joue juste devant moi.**_

 _ **G: Bon faudrait peut être que quelqu'un parle non?**_

 ** _R:Je suis d'accord, Tsuna tu commence._**

 ** _T: Mais pourquoi moi Reborn?!_**

 ** _R:Ta vie est une blague tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver quelque chose à dire. dit-je en souriant_**

 ** _T: Alors ça c'est nul comme réflexion!_**

 ** _R:Nul comme ta moyenne.(rire)_**

 ** _T: Ah...Ah...Ah. Elle était simple celle-la._**

 ** _R: Nul comme toi qui te bat sans Hyper mode.(rire)_**

 ** _H: Ah moi! Toc toc toc_**

 ** _Y: Qui est là?_**

 ** _H: Élie_**

 ** _Y:_** ** _Élie qui?_**

 ** _H:_** ** _Éliminer! (rire)_**

 ** _Y: Ha ha ça change du traditionnelle Sara-croche_**

 ** _K: Oh non c'est ce que je voulais dire!_**

 ** _G: Pffffff! Fallait s'y attendre , venant de toi ça ne me surprend pas, tout le monde sait que tu es aussi utile qu'un crayon de couleur blanc ,Kyoko._**

 ** _(fou rire générale)_**

 ** _Y: Gokudera et moi on est tellement différent que notre seul point commun c'est qu'on c'est rencontré le même jour.(rire) Sinon c'était ça ta blague?_**

 ** _G: Non._**

 ** _T: Alors dis la._**

 ** _G: PLUS il y a de gens suicidaires MOINS il y a de gens suicidaire, je vous laisse méditer la dessus._**

 ** _K/Y/T/H: Hein!?_**

 ** _R: Très drôle. (rire)_**

 ** _Y: Aaaaaaaah j'ai compris! C'est parce qu..._**

 ** _G: Chut! Ils comprendront par eux même._**

 ** _T: Ah moi! Alors c'est un homme qui est sur le point de se faire exécuter quand le bourreau lui demande sa dernière volonté, après l'avoir entendu on le relâcha aussitôt. A votre avis qu'a t'il dit?_**

 ** _Y: Que c'était le fils du président?_**

 ** _T: Non._**

 ** _K: Qu'il était une fille?_**

 ** _T: Euuuuuuuuuuuuuh...non._**

 ** _H: Qu'il connaissait Tsuna-Kun?_**

 ** _T: Non._**

 ** _R: Je pense plutôt qu'il l'aurait tué à cause de cela._**

 ** _T: Reborn!_**

 ** _G: Finalement qu'a t'il dit?_**

 ** _T: Il a demandé au bourreau de le libérer. Alors c'était drôle hein?_**

 ** _Seule yamamotto a rit et Gokudera par simple fayotage bien évidemment_**

 ** _H: Aller Kyoko c'est ton tour._**

 ** _K: Bien euh ok... Alors combien j'ai de doigt? demanda t'elle en agitant son pouce et son indexe devant Tsuna_**

 ** _T: Bah... 2_**

 ** _K: Non j'en ai dix, 5 à la main droite et 5 à la gauche._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _1 minute plus tard_**

 ** _R: Merci pour cette minute de silence_**

 ** _Y: Gokudera tu dois en faire une y'a que moi et Reborn qui l'avons comprise._**

 ** _G: Ok. Mon père n'a jamais était fier de moi, quoi que je fasse il trouvait toujours le moyen de me rabaisser. Un jour , il m'a demandé mon âge; j'ai dis 8 ans et il m'a répondu:" Pffffff à ton âge j'en avait 9!"_**

 ** _(fou rire N°2)_**

 ** _K: J'ai pas trouvé ça drôle._**

 ** _G: Tu en veux une dernière?_**

 ** _K: Oui! S'exclama t'elle avec joie_**

 ** _G: Kyoko quand j'ai vu ta gueule pour la première fois,j'ai compris que dieu avez le sens de l'humour._**

 ** _K:..._**

 ** _Ha ha ha ha! Je crois qu'on peut s'arrêter là dessus._**

 ** _Ciao ciao_**


	13. NEXT

**"NEXT !"**

 **Chapitre 14**

 _ **Alors que je bois tranquillement mon café, Tsuna rentre et se jette sur son lit, plongeant sa tête sous son coussin.**_

 **-Ciaossu Tsuna! Je vois que la journée à était bonne.**

 **-Bonne? dit-il en sortant sa tête de son coussin. Elle a été horrible, t'as raison cette fois ci: je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un bon à rien. Je ne veux plus jamais sortir d'ici!**

 **-Déjà j'ai toujours raison ensuite viens ici je vais te montrer quelque chose.**

 **Tsuna se leva pour me rejoindre à coté du miroir.**

 **-Maintenant dit moi, que vois tu?**

 **-Je..**

 **-Bien moi je vais te dire ce que je vois. Je vois un homme, un vrai,** ** **un grand c** apable de battre n'importe qui même le plus dangereux rien qu'avec la force de ses poings, d'impressionner la plus grande famille mafieuse en entrant dans une pièce, de séduire n'importe qu'elle fille juste en la regardant, grâce à ses cheveux magnifique et son style incroyable. C'est même pas lui qui est stylé, c'est le style qui est lui.**

 **-Re...Reborn dit Tsuna tout ému.**

 **-Ah, et tu es là toi aussi.**

 **Pendant ce temps au premier étage dans le bureau d'Ussop les entretiens pour le poste de comptable s'enchaînés**

 **Entretien N°1**

Ussop: Bien, pour commencer, parlez moi de vous ?

Mme Simone: Alors je m'appelle Elie et non ce n'est pas le diminutif de Elizabeth ou d'Hélène ou d' Élisa ou Eliott ou Elianna ou..

Ussop: Oui c'est bon j'ai compris juste Elie.

Mme Simone: Désolé mais je préférerais éviter toute ambiguïté à l'avenir. Tout ça c'est la faute de mon père car..

Ussop: Votre père?

Mme Simone: Oui comme je disais mon père voulait un garçon mais ma mère a eu comme il le répète sans cesse:" le culot de lui donner une fille". Alors pour se venger il m'a donné ce prénom. C'est-

Ussop: Madame, excusez moi, mais pourrait-on recentrer le débat?

Mme Simone: Oui bien sure.(sourire) Alors je m'appelle Elie j'ai 38 ans et je suis maman de 2 enfants et je ne compte pas en avoir d'autre! Oui c'est vrai on dit jamais 2 sans 3 mais c'est pas une raison! Je ne suis pas une usine à Bébé quand même?! Ce sont des jumeaux de 4 ans. Ils sont très fusionnelle mais ils ne sont pas dans la même classe. Ludo et en classe 7 et Bastien en classe 3. Mais Lucie aussi est en classe 7 et Ludo l'adore mais d'un autre coté Bastien veut être avec son frère je me demande si ce n'est pas mieux pour lui d'intégrer la classe 7 et...Mince! J'ai oublié les carottes! Je vais devoir passer par le supermarché quoi que finalement je pourrais faire des frites car les carottes donnent des gazes à Bastien et...de quoi je parlais déjà? A oui!Alors je m'appelle Elie j'ai 38 ans et je suis maman de 2 enfants et je compte pas en avoir d'autre! Je..

Ussop: Stop! Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas votre psy alors je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter là.

Mme Simone: Que voulez vous dire?

Ussop: Je veux dire NEXT!Portgas !

PDR: Oui. dit elle en ouvrant la porte d'un air blazé

Ussop: Escorte cette Dame dehors et fait venir le prochain candidat s'il te plait.

 **Entretien N°2**

?: Bonjour je m'appelle. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh

Ussop: Bien je pense que ça sera tout. Next. PDR!

 **Entretien N°3**

Ussop: Bonjour, alors vous êtes Monsieur...à voila Monsieur Bertrand. dit en feuilletant les CV sur son bureau

Monsieur Bertrand: Oui, exact.

Ussop: Alors vous êtes l'un des candidats à avoir était présélectionné par mon ex assistante. Parlez moi de vous?

Monsieur Bertrand: Je..

Ussop: Je vous préviens évité de trop sortir du sujet.

Monsieur Bertrand: Comment?

Ussop: Oui tout à l'heure une candidate ma prie pour son psy alors j'aimerais que cela ne se reproduise plus.

Monsieur: Je vous promet que ça n'arrivera pas , le mien me suffit déjà.(sourire)

Ussop: Ah o...key.

Monsieur Bertrand: Alors que voulez vous savoir?

Ussop: Ou étiez vous avant?

Monsieur Bertrand: Aux toilettes.(sourire)

Ussop: (rire) Très drôle.

Monsieur Bertrand: Merci c'est une de mes plus grande qualités.

Ussop: Et avant cela?

Monsieur Bertrand: Au chômage. (sourire)

Ussop: (rire) Plus sérieusement les meilleurs blagues sont les plus courtes, où étiez vous avant?

Monsieur Bertrand: En prison.

Ussop: (rire)

Monsieur Bertrand: Qu'il y a t'il de drôle?

Ussop: Euh vous êtes sérieux?

Monsieur Bertrand: Oui, pourquoi ça vous pose un problème?!

Ussop: Euh non mais par simple curiosité, pourquoi avez vous était emprisonné ?

Monsieur Bertrand: J'ai tué mon patron.

Ussop: Quoi?!

Monsieur Bertrand: Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis un traitement donc tout vas bien.

Ussop: "Traitement"?

Monsieur Bertrand: Oui pour gérer ma colère.

Ussop: Ma foie tout le monde a droit à une seconde chance, tant que vous suivez convenablement votre traitement cela ne me pose pas de problème.

Monsieur Bertrand: Eh bien en ce moment j'ai plus de cachet et ma pharmacie ne sera pas réalimenter avant 1 mois.

Ussop: Quoi?! Et vous n'avez pas d'effet secondaire?

Monsieur Bertrand: Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai trouvé un moyen pour gérer mon stress et ma colère au mieux en attendant.(sourire)

Ussop: Vraiment?

Monsieur Bertrand: Une sorte d'exercice de stimulation.

Ussop: Cela me rassure.(sourire) Néanmoins puis-je savoir quelle genre d'exercice vous pratiquez pour évacuer votre colère? De la zoumba, ou un truc du genre?

Monsieur Bertrand: Non, j'égorge des chats.

Ussop: Quoi?!

Monsieur Bertrand: Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je les étouffe avant, je ne suis pas un monstre quand même.

Ussop: Next! PDR au secours!

 **Entretien N°4**

Ussop: Bon beh avec un C.V pareil je serais malade de ne pas vous prendre.

M. François: Cela vas de soit, je pense même être trop qualifié pour votre entreprise.

Ussop: (Quelle arrogance!) Vraiment?

M. François: Bien évidemment, j'ai un Master en commerce et en économie,j'ai étudié à Harvard et Oxford, il est clair que vous n'avez jamais fréquenté quelqu'un de mon intellect.

Ussop: Figurez vous que je suis habitué à vivre avec des génies.

M. François: Content de le savoir, j'imagine donc que vous ne serez pas trop gêné de ma présence, vue que vous êtes habitué a vous sentir inférieur intellectuellement.

Ussop: Vous comptez garder cette attitude encore longtemps!

M. François: "cette attitude" ? Qu'ai je fait?

Ussop: Vous insultez mon intelligence!

M. François: Je n'ai dit que la vérité, je ne vois pas ce qui est insultant. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avez traité de Nodocéphale ou autre.

Ussop:...?

M. François: Vous n'avez rien compris?

Ussop: Euh oui bien sure que que... je sais ce que c'est.

M. François: Bien il est clair que niveau salaire vous ne pourrez pas me payer à ma juste valeur mais...

Ussop: Votre juste valeur !? Mais pour qui vous vous prenez!? Et puis je vous signal que le Merry est le resto/club le plus populaire et qu'il a un chiffre d'affaires de 7M de BDK$ par mois donc un peu de respect!

M. François: (rire)

Ussop: Pourquoi vous riez?

M. François: Premièrement: Le Merry en terme de popularité n'est que 2ème derrière le Konoah Studio et ensuite 7 millions c'est beau mais c'est moins que les 21 du Konoah Studio en question.(rire)

Ussop: Si il est si génial que faites vous ici?

M. François: J'aime les défis, avec mon intelligence est ma "French touch" je ferais de ce banale resto/club le...

Ussop: Banale?! Hein attendez vous êtes français?

M. François: Oui, je suis français, réjouissez vous de la présence d'un membre de la nation qui dominera le monde.(sourire)

Ussop: Je vois vous êtes Français, je comprend mieux votre attitude prétentieuse.

M. François: Je vous arrêtes je ne suis pas un vulgaire "prétentieux" qui ne fait que prétendre être bon, je suis arrogant, qui est fière d'être le N°1.(sourire)

Ussop: (sourire) Vous avez raison...

M. François: Alors je commence quand?

Ussop: Je n'ai pas terminé.

M. François: Désolez allez y.

Ussop: Vous avez raison, notre "banale" resto/club n'est pas assez grand pour accueillir vous et votre grosse tête. Vous pouvez retourner en France.

M. François: Comment!? Vous osez me mettre dehors moi un citoyen du pays qui dominera le monde?

Ussop: Oui vous avez raison, la France dominera le monde.(sourire)

M. François: Exactement et...

Ussop: Mais pas aujourd'hui, demain, ou après-demain car il y a gréve. (sourire) Allez Next!

M. François: Vous entendrez parler de moi. dit il offusqué avant de prendre la porte

Ussop: Maintenant qu'il est partie voyons ce que veux dire Nodo-machin. (dit il en feuillant son dico) Quoi?! Tête de nœud toi même!

 **Entretien N°5**

Mme D: Bonjour patron.

Ussop:(sourire) J'aime votre assurance Madame et au vue de votre dossier vous avez largement toutes les qualités requises et bien plus encore. Ce qui me pousse à vous demandez la cause de votre chômage.

Mme D: Eh bien on va dire que j'ai quelques tendances à tout dramatiser depuis que j'ai eu mon premier enfant.

Ussop: Je m'y attendais pas vous êtes si jeune.. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est le cas de tout parent.

Mme D: Oui je suppose sauf que moi je l'ai eu très jeune donc l'inquiétude de mes parents c'est mélangé à la mienne.

Ussop: Ce n'est rien vous êtes embauchez!

Mme: Merci! Mer- **couper par la sonnerie de son téléphone** Désolée. Allo? Joachim? Que se passe t-il mon ange? Comment ça tu as perdu ton stylo?! Oh mon dieu! Oh mon dieu! Qu'est ce que j'ai fais pour mériter ça?

Ussop: Voyons madame calmer vous ce n'est pas grave.

Mme D: Comment ça ce n'est pas grave?! Mon fils va mourir et vous osez me dire que ce n'est pas grave?! Pauvre imbécile!

Ussop: Hein?

Mme D:Pas de stylo= Pas de note

Pas de note= Pas d'études

Pas d'études= Pas de diplôme

Pas de diplôme= Pas de travail

Pas de travail = pas d'argent

Pas d'argent = Pas de femme _**(HO HO pas d'argent = pas de femme? Voilà une phrase qui va plaire à PDR)**_

Pas de femme = Pas d'enfant

Pas d'enfant = Pas de bonheur

Pas de bonheur = Être seul

Être seul = Dépression

Dépression = Suicide

Suicide = Mort!

Morale: Il ne faut jamais perdre son stylo!

Ussop: Et vous n'avez jamais pensez à en acheter un autre?

Mme D: Ah oui.. TU ENTENDS CA MON FILS? NOUS SOMMES SAUVÉS!

Ussop: PDR! NEXT! NEEEEEEXT!

 **Entretien N°6**

Ussop: Bonjour.

M. Srevrep: Bonjour.

Ussop: J'ai l'impression que vous en avez gros sur le cœur, ça ne vas pas?

M. Srevrep: Euh oui je crois.

Ussop: Bonjour, alors parlez moi de vous.

M. Srevrep: Eh bien je n'ai pas un charme de fou et je ne suis pas très sportif du coup j'ai beaucoup de problème avec les filles..

Ussop: Hein les filles?! (De quoi il me parle celui là?!)

M. Srevrep: Oui surtout pour les mettre dans le coffre.

Ussop: Mais c'est quoi ce cinglé! NEXT! PDR appelle la police!

Ussop: Pfffffff qu'ai je fait pour mériter ça? Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une pause.

 **Pendant ce temps dans le couloir , un candidat bien trop sure de lui approcha nos deux charmante filles**

?: Yo les filles ça vas?

Koala: Oh non encore un lourd.

Elsa: Bonjour.

Koala: (Pourquoi elle lui répond celle là)

?: Ca te dis d'aller prendre un verre avec moi. demanda t'il à Elsa

Elsa: Euh désolé mais je ne..

?: Aaaah je vois, tu n'es pas du genre à sortir avec un inconnu? Dans ce cas je m'appelle Jean. Du coup on peut y allé?

Elsa: C'est que je ne...désolé mais je..

Jean: Allez je sais que tu en as envie. dit il en se rapprochant d'elle un peu trop prés

Elsa: Euh non je ne suis pas intéressée alors s'il vous plait arrêter.

Jean: Oh ça vas fait pas ta Divas. dit il en attrapant son bras

Koala: Oh t'es sourd connard elle t'as dis qu'elle n'était pas intéressée!

Jean: Oh je vois que tu es jalouse.(sourire) Alors tu veux un rdv avec moi?

Koala: Même pas en rêve, j'ai déjà un Homme.

Jean: Allez ne..

 **Avant même de terminer sa phrase Koala lui cassa le bras droit**

Jean: A la salope!

 **Puis la main main droite**

Jean: Je me vengerai! cria t'il avant de prendre la fuite sous le regard amusé de PDR qui tenait vas savoir pourquoi une hache à la main avec écrit" touche à tes fesses connard"

Elsa: Merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

Koala: Pas la peine de me remercier, solidarité féminine. (sourire)

Elsa: Je m'appelle Elsa.

Koala: Oui je sais je l'ai entendu tout à l'heure. Elsa tu ne devrais pas permettre à ce genre de mec de te toucher.

Elsa: Je sais mais il était vachement grand, d'ailleurs comment t'as fait pour le maîtriser aussi facilement?

Koala: Karaté des Hommes poisson.(sourire)

Elsa: Oui je vois mais je suis pas aussi forte que toi tu sais.

Koala: Pas grave la prochaine fois contente toi de lui donner un bon coup de l'entre jambe, ça marche à tout les coups. (sourire)

Elsa: (rire) Okey.

Koala: Dis donc tu trouve pas qu'il fait un froid de malade ici?

Elsa: Euh non ça c'est moi.

Koala: Comment ça?

Elsa: J'ai le pouvoir de geler ce que je veux.

Koala: Quoi?! Attend pourquoi tu ne l'a pas utilisé?

Elsa: Je ne contrôle pas encore très bien alors je ne voulais pas le blesser.

Koala: Pfffffff toi alors. (sourire)

PDR: Bien vous pouvez allez manger il est 12 h 15 donc notre patron est partie en pause.

 **A 777 Km de là dans la loge VIP du resto/club Konoah Studio**

?: Et devines quoi? Beyoncé m'a invité à une soirée, tu sais elle doit avoir besoin de réconfort vue qu'elle n'est plus avec Jay Z.(sourire)

?: Super je suis trop content pour toi. dit il avec un sourire factice

?: Ouais c'est cool mais j'ai un problème, Shakira m'a invité le même jour, alors du coup je vais chez qui?

?: Écoutes chopper t'es mon meilleur pote mais tu commence à me faire chier avec tes questions!

Chopperthugz: Oh ne m'appel pas comme ça Bepo, et puis qu'est ce que j'ai fais de mal?

Bepo: A chaque fois c'est la même chose, tu me demandes de t'aider à choisir entre 2 filles super "sexy" je trouve ça mesquin!

Chopperthugz: "Mesquin"?

Bepo: Ouais c'est comme si un obèse demandait à un type qui n'a pas mangé depuis des mois, de l'aider à choisir entre un Menu McDo ou un Menu KFC!

Chopperthugz: Hein?! de quoi tu parles?

Bepo: J'ai faim!

Chopperthugz: Tu veux un bout de barbe à papa?

Bepo: Mais non c'est pas ça! Ce que je veux dire c'est que moi je suis célibataire depuis 7 mois maintenant et toi chaque semaine tu me les brises en me demandant de t'aider à choisir entre 2 filles super jolie qui sont toutes les deux en love de toi, c'est lourd à la longue.

Chopperthugz: (rire)

Bepo: C'est pas drôle!

Chopperthugz: Désolé. Pour me faire pardonner je te promet de t'emmener passer les vacances au pays des Oursonnes.(sourire)

Bepo: C'est vrai! Merci merci! dit il en s'agrippant à Chopperthugz

Chopperthugz: Euuu tu...m'é...touffe Bepo!

Bepo: Désolé. Bon pour ta question, sachant que Shakira et mariée je pense que tu devrais aller à la soirée de Beyoncé.

Chopperthugz: Okey, merci mon pote.

Bepo: Sinon, chopper tu avances sur les paroles de ta nouvelle chanson?

Chopperthugz: Je t'ais déjà dit de ne pas m'appelez comme ça!

Bepo: Quoi c'est bien ton nom?

Chopperthugz: Non! Mon nom c'est Chopperthugz! Quand tu m'appelle chopper ça fait mignon et ça, ce n'est pas bon pour mon image de rappeur. cria t'il une barbe à papa à la main

Bepo: (rire)

Chopperthugz: Quoi?

Bepo: Rien c'est juste que tu serais plus crédible sans ta barbe à papa à la main.(sourire)

Chopperthugz: Nandato! T'as un problème contre la barbe à papa!

Bepo: ( Ah ouais j'avais oublié que c'était tabou de critiquer la "sainte" Barbe à papa) Okey okey désolé, n'empêche t'es vachement mignon quand tu t'énerve.

Chopperthugz: Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir enfoiré!? dit il en gesticulant dans tout les sens le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

Bepo: ( On dirait pas lol) Bon je vais te chanter le refrain de la chanson que je t'ai écrite pour le prochain album.

Chopperthugz: Okey! dit il en mangeant sa barbe à papa

Bepo: Alors voilà: **" _L'amour ne fait pas mal; c'est la personne qui ne sait pas comment t'aimer qui te blesse. Je suis l'homme qui jamais ne te quittera, l'homme qui pour toujours t'aimera alors ma chérie est confiance en moi_** " Alors?

Chopperthugz: C'est pas du rap ça!

Bepo: Bon celui là alors:" ** _Je crois que je t'aime , je suis perdu. Veux tu être mon Gps Bébé? Je..._**

Chopperthugz: Oh c'est quoi cette merde tu m'a pris pour Maitre Gims ou quoi?!

Bepo: Ok au lieu de me critiquer fait voir ton refrain à toi!

Chopperthugz: Okey ikuzo! 3 2 1 :" **_Barbe à papa Barbe à papa Barbe à papa Yeah! Yeah! Barbe à papa Barbe à papa Barbe à papa Yeah! Yeah! Barbe à papa Forever!_** " Alors comment tu le trouve? demanda t'il fièrement à Bepo

Bepo: Je trouve que tu aurais du mettre encore plus de "Barbe à papa"

Chopperthugz: C'était l'idée de base mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais d'accord, je vais en rajouter un peu plu...

Bepo: C'était ironique idiot!

?:C'est quoi ce refrain à deux balles?

Chopperthugz: Bepo comment ose tu?

Bepo: C'était pas moi!

Chopperthugz: C'était qui alors. . . . . . . Toi?!

Bepo: Salut Ener.

Ener: C'est " **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers et De l'espace et du temps Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort des plus Fort qui à vendu Des millions de disque** "

Bepo: Désolé, bonjour " **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers du temps Personne**...

Ener: Non!

Bepo: Quoi? demanda en sursautant

Ener: C'est: " **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers et De l'espace et du temps Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort des plus Fort qui à vendu Des millions de disque** "

Bepo: Bonjour: " **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers et De l'espace Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort...**

Ener: Mais non abruti de panda!

Bepo: Je suis pas un panda, je suis un Ours polaire!

Ener: Je m'en fiche c'est pareil sombre crétin! Mon non est: " **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers et De l'espace et du temps Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort des plus Fort qui à vendu Des millions de disque"**

Bepo: c'est pas ce que j'ai dit?

Ener: Non toi t'as dis:" **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers et De l'espace Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort"** T'as oublié:" du temps" C'est: **De L'unnivers et De l'espace et du temps"** RECOMMENCE!

Bepo: " **Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'unnivers et De l'espace et du temps Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort des plus Fort qui à vendu...**

Chopperthugz: Yo le petit blond aux grandes oreilles.

Bepo: Chopper j'allais enfin le dire en entier!

Ener: Tient, salut le rat bouffeur de barbe à papa je ne t'ai même pas vue.

Chopperthugz: Très drôle. Oh c'est bizarre t'as voix à changée, t'a attrapé un coup de froid?(sourire)

Bepo: C'est normal tu es pied nue, et puis tu n'as pas d'écharpe?

Chopperthugz: Pas besoin, ses grandes oreilles son multi-fonction.(rire)

Ener: T'as dis quoi?!

Chopperthugz: Ne me dit pas que malgré ses grandes oreilles tu as des problèmes d'audition. (sourire)

Ener: Tu veux mourir?! Enfoiré répètes un peu pour voir!

Chopperthugz: Oh mon dieu tant de grossièreté, t'as vue ça Bepo?

Bepo: Euh oui oui. dit il caché derrière un fauteuil

Chopperthugz: Moi jamais je ne pourrais parler comme ça, j'aurais trop peur de me faire tirer les oreilles mais toi t'as plus rien à perdre.(rire)

Ener: Kissamah! je vais te... " ** _Ore wa kaminari tutulutu Ore wa kaminari tutulutuOre wa kaminar_ i**"

 **Un Portable venait de** **sonner**

Bepo: C'est quoi cette sonnerie à deux balles.(rire)

Ener: Allô ici Ener Kami Sama Super Stars Number One De L'univers et De l'espace et du temps Personne ne lui arrive à la cheville Car c'est le plus fort des plus Fort qui à vendu Des millions de disque. dit il en lançant un regard furieux à Bepo qui avait eu l'audace de ce moqué de sa sonnerie

Bepo: Euh désolé. dit il en transpirant à grosse gouttes

Ener: Salut Otsu chan comment vas tu? Oui. Okey. Oui moi aussi je t'aime.

Chopperthugz: Oooooooooooh c'est mignon!

Ener: 1min s'il te plait mon coeur. Toi le rat je pars mais dés que je reviens je te fais ta fête!

Chopperthugz: Désolé mais je pars en déplacement.

Ener: Quoi, ou tu vas?!

Chopperthugz: Qui sait?(sourire)

Bepo: Euh moi je..

Ener: Toi la ferme gros tas poilu! Hein non c'est pas à toi que je parlais! dit il en reprenant son téléphone

Chopperthugz: Coin coin! Ener est un canard! lol!

Ener: Toi un mot de plus est je t'enfonce un coup de 10 millions de volt dans le Q! Non attends Ostu chan chérie je ne parlais pas à toi! Non! Mais écoutes moi mon cœur plus que je te dis que...Hein comment ça ma mère est une "Chome Chome" Allo! Merde on a était coupé, le réseau ne doit pas être bien dans cette pièce.

Chopperthugz: Je crois plutôt quelle t'as raccroché au nez ou aux oreilles ha ha ha.(rire)

Ener: Je vais te...te..Kuso! Tu me le paieras chopperthugz soit s'en certains! Oui, Allô, Otsu chan je crois qu'on a était coupé? dit il avant de claquer la porte derrière lui

Bepo: On part en "déplacement"?

Chopperthugz: Ouep j'ai signé un contrat de 2 mois.(sourire)

Bepo: Quoi mais tu ne m'a rien dit! Pffff c'est toujours la même chose avec toi, et tu l'as dit à Naruto au moins?

Chopperthugz: Euuuuuuuuuuuuh

 **À** **quelques Kilomètres de là dans la file d'attente d'un supermarché Carrefour, du Centre commercial Yoshiwara, un étrange monsieur se balader dans les rayons ne ratant pas la moindre occasion de faire des remarques à toutes les personnes qu'il croisait.**

 **L'étrange monsieur vient de croiser une cliente avec un chariot bien remplit**

?: Bonjour.

Cliente: Bonjour.

?: Dit donc vous avez le cadi étrangement remplit.(sourire)

Cliente: Comment ça?

?: Du coton, des mouchoirs, du papier toilette et des Tampons hygiéniques! (rire)

Cliente: Oui et alors?!

?: Ha ha ça coule de partout! (rire)

Cliente: Allez vous faire voir goujat! dit elle avant de partir furieuse

?: (rire) Bye bye...OH!?

 **Soudain il aperçut une caissière en train de pleurer, assise au rayon chocolat**

?: Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, shojo?

Caissière: Non, rien. dit elle toujours en larmes

?: Allez, dites moi tout, je suis sure que ça vous ferez du bien d'en parler.

Caissière: Euh je ne voudrais pas vous embêtez avec mes problèmes.

?: Non cela ne me dérange pas.(sourire)

Caissière: Oh!? Vous êtes médecin? demanda t elle en regardant ça blouse blanche

?: On peut dire ça. Alors que se passe t'il?

Caissière: D'accord, si vous insistez. Mon petit copain m'a plaqué.

?: Ooooooh je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas grave.(sourire)

Caissière: ?

?: Beh oui," **le positif est de retour** " dit il en tapotant son badge Carrefour en rigolant

Caissière: Vous n'êtes pas du tout drôle! dit elle avant de partir

?: (rire) Quoi c'était pour ri-

Miss.O: Baggy c'est pas parce qu'il est gros que tu dois mettre ton nez dans les affaires des autres!

Baggy no Morgue: T'as dis quoi sur mon nez policière boulette!

Miss.O: Toujours aussi susceptible. Bien allons à la caisse ma pause n'est pas illimitée.

Baggy no Morgue: T'as pause est fini depuis 30min baka!

Miss.O: Quoi!? Bon il faut vite passer en caisse! Attends il me faut des tampons.

Baggy no Morgue: Pas là peine, j'ai pensé à tout.(sourire)

Miss.O: Merci t'es un amour...Hein!? C'est quoi ça? dit elle en regardant le cadi de son coéquipier

Baggy no Morgue: 7 kilos de coton et une bobine de 7 mètres de fil. (sourire)

Miss.O: Qu'est ce que je suis sensé faire avec ça!?

Baggy no Morgue: Hier je t'ai demandé de m'acheter un diabolo menthe et des cigarette et tu m'as ramené: De la menthe + de la limonade et un sachet de tabac + du papier à rouler.

Miss.O: Et alors?

Baggy no Morgue: Eh bien je me suis dis sois tu vraiment bête soit tu aimes les travaux manuelle donc voici un attirail complet pour créer tes propres Tampax.(sourire)

Miss.O: Idiot! dit elle en le piquant avec son crochet

Baggy no Morgue: AÏE! Ça fait mal!

Miss.O: Dépêche toi de me ramener mes Tampax avant que je te fasse un deuxième trou de balle!

Baggy no Morgue: Ok ok c'est bon! T'es devenue vachement à fleure de peau depuis que t'es une femme Mr.0 dit "Crocodile".

Miss.O: Nandato!

Baggy no Morgue: C'est bon j'y vais j'y vais j'y vais! Ne t'énerves pas! dit il en courant aux rayons droguerie sans se soucier du jeune homme dont il venait de faire tomber le chapeaux

 **13h pendants ce temps, au bureau d'Ussop, les entretiens sont sur le point de reprendre**

 _ **-Reborn! Reborn?!**_

 _ **-Ciaossu Crétin-san que me veux tu?**_

 _ **-J'ai eu 46/100 en maths! C'est géniale!**_

 _ **-Hum.. Effectivement. Cette note pathétique est incroyable pour quelqu'un comme toi.**_

 _ **-Merci! Par contre normalement j'ai 50 mon prof c'est trompé sur une question.**_

 _ **-Laquelle?**_

 _ **-Euh.. Dit Tsuna en regardant sa feuille.**_

 _ **-Donne moi ça. dis-je en prenant la feuille, La question 27?**_

 _ **-Oui!**_

 _ **-"Bertrand à un petit frère. Sachant que Bertrand à 4ans et que son petit frère à la moitié de son âge; quel âge aura le cadet quand Bertrand aura 100ans?**_

 _ **-50ans!**_

 _ **-Taku.. Ta réponse est plus que fausse.**_

 _ **-Hein?**_

 _ **L'explication en commentaire. Moi j'ai la flemme de faire mon travail? Oui et alors? Ciao ciao!**_


	14. Note

**Yo ici J'men ^^**

 **Désolé ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c'est juste un message pour vous rassurer et vous dire que cette fic n'est pas abondonnée. En effet on a rien pubié depuis Octobre 2016 mais c'est seulement parce que j'ai perdu mes fiches concernant les trois chapitres qui devaient suivre.**

 **Alors certes je sors beaucoup d'histoires en solo mais "J'men Baleck" est toujours d'actualité , "Bienvenue au Mery Christmas" est loin d'être fini et nous avons même un nouveau projet en tête.**

 **Je solicite également votre aide pour corriger les anciens chapitres, en outre il y a pas mal de fautes j'en suis conscient mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper. Si quelqu'un est intéréssé , envoyez moi un message.**

 **Pour finir je vous souhaite une bonne année et j'espère vous retrouver trés bientôt.**

 **En attendant le retour de cette histoire vous pouvez jetter un coup d'oeil à "Un prof pas si charmant" ,"Un duo presque parfait" ou " Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars" dont 'humour se rappoche de celle la.**

 **Ciao ciao!**


End file.
